Son of the Stars
by assassinspokemoncreed
Summary: When Bellatrix's son comes to Hogwarts all hell is unleashed. Still, Castor Black doesn't want to be like his parents. He's grown up with the Tonks family to influence him and he has Luna Lovegood for a best friend. He just wants to prove everyone wrong but most of all he wants to prove it to Luna. Will relationships change though when he is forced to face his mother head on?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. If you do please review. Okay thanks! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter no matter how much I want to_**

Chapter one: Castor's POV

My aunt had promised me that everything was going to be fine. She had to say that but I could see from the look in her eyes she knew that my seven years at Hogwarts would be harder than it was for most. My last name decided as much, I was a Black, Castor Sirius Regulus Black.

A Black danced with darkness, playing in the shadows to serve Voldermort. My aunt had never been very clear on who my parents were but I guessed that if I was a Black they most likely wouldn't be good. Then again, there was always hope, my aunt Andromeda was a Black yet she had thrown away her life of comfort and disregarded the prejudice for she had fallen in love with my muggleborn uncle. Uncle Ted, Ted Tonks. I stood with my aunt and uncle at the station, my cousin next to me.

All I knew about my family was that they were my aunt and uncle and that Tonks was my cousin. They'd never told me about who my parents were or what other family I had, I knew it was to protect me but I couldn't help wondering. I was sure that Hogwarts would give me my answers, no doubt my family was infamous so someone would be able to tell me who my aunt's siblings were then I could find out my parents from that.

"Now remember Castor, be good and be respectful and polite, I'm so proud of you! My little boy! Castor all grown up, going off to Hogwarts!" My aunt grabbed me, pulling me into a hug and giving me a sloppy kiss on the cheek to which with much disgust I wiped off with my sleeve, attempting to hide the embarrassment that was forming on my face in a red blush.

"Don't embarrass him on his first day love, he'll never hear the end of it," Uncle Ted ruffled my hair, that wasn't much better, I still felt embarrassed.

"Bye Nymphadora," I grinned at my cousin, she scowled, sticking her tongue out at me but I could see the laughter in her cheek bones.

"Bye Castor Sirius Regulus," she winked as I returned her scowl.

"Alright you two that's enough, now be off with you lad, don't want to miss the train," Uncle Ted kissed me on the forehead and pushed me towards the nearest door, Aunt Andromeda's eyes forming with tears as my cousin Tonks waved me off.

I shuffled nervously into a compartment, hoping to be left alone as I stared longingly at my family as the train started to pull out of the station. Welcome to hell was all I could think.

"Hey you mind if I sit here?" I looked up, my eyes nervously finding a boy with spiky brown hair and big brown eyes, scoffing his face with every flavour beans.

"Go ahead, I'm Castor," I smiled at him happily, maybe it wasn't going to be too bad, he seemed nice.

"Fabian Prewett the second, nice to meet you," he grinned happily back at me offering me a bean to which I gratefully took a cabbage flavoured one to my distaste. The name sounded familiar, Fabian Prewett the first had died in 1981, soon after having his son Fabian Prewett the second, from what I knew Fabian the second lived with his mum, a pureblood, Amelia Flint, a woman who according to my aunt was a lovely soul who taught her son how to behave respectfully and had thrown away the pureblood ideals, similarly to how my aunt had done.

He was one of the last remaining heirs of the Prewett line and therefore I knew he held much standing in the wizarding world.

"So, Castor, which house do you think you'll be in?" He asked me, still inhaling beans into his mouth at such a speed I thought he might choke, his wild brown hair flailing out at odd angles.

"Probably Slytherin, I'm a Black. I don't want to be in Slytherin but hey I'm not too fussed really," I smiled nervously, hoping he wouldn't run screaming at my last name or proclamation of the fact I would most likely be a Slytherin.

"Ah cool, yeah my mum's family was mostly in Slytherin too, she was a Hufflepuff though, Gryffindor for my dad though so I'm really a mix. I'm hoping for Gryffindor but like you I don't mind really," he smiled back not the least bit fazed by my last name.

"Yeah Gryffindor seems cool, isn't Harry Potter in Gryffindor?" I asked, a large grin on my face as I spoke to my new friend.

"Yeah he is! My cousin is best friends with him, Ron Weasly, I'll try and get Ron to introduce you to Harry!" He bubbled with excitement. This idea thrilled me, me meeting the legendary Harry Potter.

"That would be great, my aunty says the Weasly's are usually in Gryffindor so if you're related to them I'm sure you'll be in Gryffindor!" I replied, my new friend looking relieved at my assumption, I guessed he really wanted to be in Gryffindor more than he was letting on. Probably it was as most of his family was in Gryffindor.

"Hey give that back!" It was a boy's voice, he growled.

Fabian and I jumped out of our seats, bursting through the compartment door.

"What you going to do about it Mudblood?" Someone with white blonde hair sneered at the poor boy, a girl with blonde hair was stood behind the boy as he sighed in frustration.

Blondie and two beefy guys were tossing a magazine around, it looked like an edition of the Quibbler.

"It's quite alright Colin, I don't mind," the girl said in a dreamy voice. The boy shook his head. I guessed that the magazine was the girls and the boy was trying to get it back from the three boys.

"Oi Malfoy give it back!" Fabian piped up from next to me, his eyes filled with anger.

"Why should I Prewett? You can't tell me what to do," Blondie snickered.

"Someone obviously should," I replied, backing my friend up.

"And you are?" The Malfoy boy growled, his beefy henchmen backing him up.

"Castor," I made certain to leave out my last name, I knew this guy was a pureblood and from the way I heard him calling the boy a 'mudblood' I was certain he'd have something to say about me.

"Castor what you idiot?" He snarled, stepping closer to me, his wand drawn.

"None of your concern, just go before I get a prefect," the Colin boy replied. I smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Fine, I don't want to spend any more time in the company of mudbloods and blood traitors," he growled, storming away his friends flanking him.

Colin and the girl turned to face us as I picked up the magazine Malfoy had thrown on the floor as he left. It was the Quibbler.

"Thank you," the girl smiled politely, she seemed to be in a dream like trance, "Colin here saw Malfoy and his friends playing a game with me and kindly decided to join us, thank you all three of you, the game was slightly boring but it was quite alright I didn't mind."

Colin smiled sheepishly.

"Still it was no problem, I'm Castor," I smiled back at her, she was beautiful. I turned to Colin shaking his hand.

"Luna Lovegood," the girl laughed.

"I'm Colin Creevey, I'm new to the whole wizard thing," he grinned as Fabian introduced himself to the pair.

Colin had shaggy mousy brown hair that formed some kind of messy fringe, muddy eyes and pale skin.

I had an unusual haircut, my hair was short on the sides, very luscious and curly and much longer on top, thick curls sprang from the top, it was also short on the back, except for one small strip down the middle that came from my scalp that I'd allowed to grow. I had what Uncle Ted had called Ray Ban glasses and bright violet eyes.

So the four of us sat in the carriage and talked and talked until the train finally pulled up into the station. The four of us now the best of friends.

We headed into the great hall, Professor McGonagall had stopped us all, telling us the order of things as I nervously shuffled from foot to foot. Colin and Luna giggling at a joke Fabian made while I merely grinned, too consumed by nerves.

The names were called out, I was near the start. Abigail Allens. Jack Ashworth. Tom Benson. Then it came. Castor Black.

I stepped forward murmurs and whispers echoing around the room as wide eyed I headed towards the sorting hat. The room was in complete silence as the hat was placed on my head, the Slytherin table looking in expectant glee, I spotted the Malfoy boy sneering. No. Please no.

'So, your cunning yes, Slytherin potential, you'd do well there and your family have a history with that house... yes your family... it says you're a Black... you are a Black but your father wasn't a Black, therefore you should be known by your proper last name... Lestrange... Castor Lestrange... that's who you are, you're a Lestrange. You come from dark families but you strive to stay in the light, to prove all the pointing fingers and watching eyes wrong, you're brave, you'd suit Gryffindor. You're different, like Ravenclaw and smart but you lack the true ambition to learn, and your loyal yes but that isn't your biggest trait. You will run into things when you have a surge of emotions, head strong, brave, sworn to prove others wrong... well Castor Lestrange as you should be know... it's got to be,' he stopped, taking an intake of breath, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor house looked shocked for a few moments before erupting into cheers. It felt nice, they were cheering for me. I nervously shuffled to an empty spot around the middle of the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! This is the second chapter. Hope you like it, you'll be meeting a few more familiar faces in this one. Thanks._**

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter… damn. _**

Chapter two: Castor's POV

"Hermione Granger," A girl with mousy brown hair smiled at me. She looked to be only a bit older than me.

"Castor Black," I replied nervously.

"Oh I know who you are, caused quite a stir up there. Sirius Black is the only other Black to have been sorted into Gryffindor," I gulped, Sirius was one of my middle names, Sirius Black was also a mass murderer in Azkaban. From what my aunt and uncle had told me I had my first name when I was left on their doorstep but I had no middle names, as the birth had not yet been properly documented they gave me my middle names Sirius and Regulus as I was given my name before the truth about Sirius arose.

"Yeah... I... I guess I did," I wondered if I should ask her about what the hat said, about me being a Lestrange. I knew that the Lestrange family was a dark wizarding family but I didn't know much else. Would it hurt to ask her, he said I was one of them, part of yet another dark wizarding family, surely she wouldn't like me if she found out that I was part of that family... still she hadn't turned away at the name Black... then again the Blacks did still have good people like my aunt. Maybe she was muggleborn and wouldn't care as most muggleborns didn't but she did seem to know a lot about wizarding culture. Should I risk asking her... maybe it would help me find out who my parents were... I guess I could ask her indiscreetly... so that it didn't directly link me to them.

"Hey Hermione, what do you know about the Lestrange family?" I asked nervously.

"I thought you'd know about them... you being part of a very prominent pureblood family who have strong links to the Lestrange family?" She looked at me surprised. I winced, I knew this was a bad idea.

"I live with Ted and Andromeda Tonks, they don't tell me much about the purebloods," she looked confused as to why they wouldn't but left it at that.

"Rabastian and Rodolphus Lestrange, the two Lestrange brothers are in Azkaban, very close with he who must not be named, Rodolphus is married to Bellatrix Lestrange, the dark lords right hand woman and the most feared witch in Britain, they're one of the darkest families in Britain," she told me, "Why do you live with Ted and Andromeda Tonks?"

"I don't know who my parents are, Ted and Andromeda are my uncle and aunt," I smiled, then my eyes went wide as I realised my mistake. This could link me to the Lestranges in some way and after what she'd just told me I certainly didn't want to be linked to them.

"If... If... If... t-they're your aunt and uncle... that makes you... e-either Lucious Malfoys son or... by the fact you were asking after the Lestranges... and by the way you look... oh dear merlin...," she looked at me, not in fear but in pity, a grave look forming on her face.

I sadly couldn't say the same for the girl behind her. Some girl who looked like a fifth year was just about to destroy my life as she looked at me with horror and jumped out of her seat screaming, "YOUR BELLATRIX AND RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE'S CHILD!"

The hall went silent all eyes turned to look at me, most in fear, the sorting stopping, they were on a girl, one before Luna.

"Mr Black my office, the rest of your resume your seats and carry on," Professor McGonagall pulled me with her, fear shaking through me.

I gulped nervously, passing Fabian, he stopped me putting a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, we don't care. It'll be fine." Colin nodded, seeming slightly unsure as to what the fuss was about.

Although my aunt and uncle had never told me much about Rodolphus, Rabastian and Bellatrix I knew they were dark, as Hermione confirmed. They were in Azkaban for the torture of the Longbottoms. Hermione had only really confirmed what I already knew not giving me much more insight, although now I knew who my parents were but I just wished I didn't again.

The hope I had crushed, they were the worst of the worst. The Longbottoms son was in the year above me, I could only imagine what he must have felt as that girl screamed out my dirty secret, I'll now be condemned, shunned and outcast.

"Are you really the son of Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange?" The Professor asked me.

"I...I don't know... I live with Uncle Ted and Aunt Andromeda... they never told me who my parents are...," I mumbled, tears forming in my eyes.

"Well... it seems like you most likely are their son... I'll have to floo powder your aunt and uncle to confirm this," she replied gravely, sticking her head in the fire place to call them.

They came after a few minutes of tense silence.

"What's this about McGonagall?" Uncle Ted looked at me, then at McGonagall, then back at me.

She took a deep breath as my aunt bundled me into her arms as I shook in fear, "Castor... is he the son of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange?"

I felt my aunts hands tense up on my shoulders, my uncle's eyes going wide as my aunt bit her lip, "Y-Yes, yes... he is."

"Why did you never tell me?" I threw myself from her arms; tears running freely from my eyes, my parents were killers, monsters, just as I would surely be.

"We wanted to protect you, keep you safe, if people didn't know people wouldn't judge you and you wouldn't judge yourself. You know what a great person you are Castor and we didn't want a name to change that, or for death eaters to try and find you, although it's still believed that the dark lord is dead we don't know for sure after Harry Potter's experiences last year. We need to be careful," she whispered.

"I understand but there isn't much we can do now. Still, they're my parent's I had a right to know! No matter how evil they are!" I cried, anger overtaking me.

"She wasn't always evil," my aunt spoke in a sad voice, her eyes becoming misted over as my uncle put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know Andy, I know," my uncle spoke in a comforting voice that washed away some of my rage.

"Okay, now that we have that cleared up, Castor I'll take you to the common room, the feast should just be finishing now, the other students will be coming up soon," Professor McGonagall spoke in a clipped manner, I said my goodbyes to my family, wiping my eyes.

She cast a spell that gave me a few sandwiches on a plate before departing.

After I'd finished the door burst open and students came in, looking at me with a range of emotions.

"Castor!" Fabian and Colin spilled into me, their eyes looking at me expectantly.

"Is it true?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah... yeah it's true," I let out a sigh, wishing so badly that it wasn't true.

"It's okay, it'll be okay," Colin smiled comfortingly, I guessed Fabian had clued him in to who the Lestrange's were.

"Where's Luna?" I asked just wishing to forget the whole ordeal.

"She got sorted into RavenClaw," he replied.

"Really? Great now she'll be able to help us with our homework!" I grinned, Fabian and Colin erupting into laughs.

Fabian grabbed my hand, pulling me to a group of redheads in the corner who looked at me nervously.

"Guys, this is Castor Black," Fabian smiled.

"Castor this is the Weasly family, minus Ron... who's somewhere," he laughed wondering what his cousin could have gotten up to.

"Hi... I promise I'm nothing like my parents," I whispered nervously.

"Well, you got sorted into the best house didn't you, Gryffindor? Well that proves that you're not your parents," A tall ginger grinned at me, another tall lanky boy nodding his head next to him, the pair had infectious grins and I couldn't stop myself letting out a small smile.

"Yeah I guess so," I smiled back at them.

"This is Colin," Fabian introduced Colin who had no need to prove himself like I did.

"This is Ginny, she's in our year," Fabian pulled the only girl forward as she smiled nervously.

"Hi, nice to meet you," I replied, Colin doing the same.

Hermione appeared pulling me into a hug, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean for anyone to hear."

"It's fine, at least I know who my parents are now," I sighed, still wishing I didn't, "everyone would have found out sooner or later."

She gave me a comforting smile, "Spoken like a true Gryffindor."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello again, here's the third chapter hope you like it. The boy who lived may or may not be making an appearance in this chapter. Thanks again guys! Remember to review!_**

**_Disclaimer: Let's check again… no I don't own Harry potter… _**

Chapter three: Castor's POV

Then the door burst open and Harry Potter and Ron Weasly appeared being carried on different peoples shoulders, Hermione released me to go and lecture the pair.

"Now's our chance!" Fabain grinned at Colin and I.

"Chance for what?" Colin replied confused.

"To meet the famous Harry Potter dummy!" Fabian grinned grabbing Colin and I by the hands and pulling us over there.

Colin squealed with excitement.

"Hey Ron!" The red head whirled round grinning at his cousin as he said his hello's to Fabian, Harry looking sheepishly at all three of us as Hermione continued her little lecture, neither of the boys paying much attention.

"Just flew to school in dad's car, bloody brilliant!" Ron laughed, unable to contain his excitement as Hermione gasped and began a whole new rant.

"Sounds cool, this is Colin Creevey and Castor Black," Fabian grinned, pushing me forward as I gazed in marvel at Harry Potter.

"It's an honour to meet you Harry!" Colin yelled with excitement, grabbing his camera but Ron's voice stopped him.

"Wait... Black? He must be in the wrong house!" Ron yelled in indignation as I burned red.

"What's the problem?" Harry asked confused.

"Blacks are evil! Draco's mums a bleeding Black! The whole lot of them are stuck up pigs just like Draco!" Ron growled at me looking at me in disgust.

"No! Don't be so prejudice Ronald! Castor is lovely, nothing like Draco!" Hermione scowled, furious at her friend.

Ron just huffed, I thanked merlin that no one had told him about my parents.

"Well nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter," Harry grinned, sticking out a hand.

"I know who you are," I grinned, Harry laughed, I expected he'd got that reaction countless times. He smiled at Colin who could barely contain himself as he took photo after photo of Harry under the premise of sending them back to his dad.

Then I turned round and was met with the eyes of a boy I hoped to escape: Neville Longbottom.

"Neville?" Ron asked unsure, from what I knew of Neville he was a kind, well mannered lovely young lad, the way he looked at me was totally out of character.

"He... he... he...," Neville was overcome with anger and rage, I didn't blame him, I would feel the same if the roles were reversed.

"Neville, come on... calm down," Hermione tried.

Neville drew his wand, fury in his eyes.

"Your parents tortured mine! It's their fault mine can't even function!" Neville screamed, a tear in his eye.

"I know what my folks did Neville but I promise I'm nothing like them... what they did disgusts me. I am so sorry, my parents are the scum of the earth, I am so sorry for what they did to you Neville," I told him honestly.

"But... but," Neville sighed, "I'm sorry... I can't take out my anger over your parents on you."

That sounded a more Longbottom thing to do than this display of rage.

"It's okay, I'd want to hurt me too if I was you," I smiled sympathetically.

"WAIT... so... your... Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange's kid?" Ron scowled, amazement forming in his eyes.

"Yes," I whimpered, not wanting more judgement to be passed on me because of my blood.

"You're a dark wizard!" Ron growled in anger, reaching for his wand.

"RONALD WEASLY PUT THAT WAND AWAY BEFORE I DEDUCT POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Percy Weasly yelled at his younger brother, electing a shared groan throughout the common room.

Soon after it was time for bed and I sighed, lying awake.

"Hey," I looked to my right, Fabian smiled warmly at me, "you're so brave Castor."

"Yeah, a real Gryffindor!" Colin added from my left smiling at me from his bed sheets.

"Thanks guys, I wonder how Luna's getting on," I smiled thinking of my friend.

"Good probably, she seems pretty sturdy," Fabian replied.

"Yeah, the way Malfoy and his friends were treating her would have broken most people but she was strong and frankly didn't seem to give a damn," Colin nodded, "I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah you're right," I nodded to them both. "Night."

"Night," they replied going back to bed.

Colin and I were ready quickly, he offered me some chocolate and thankfully I agreed.

"Now, we have to wake up sleepy head over there," Colin laughed, munching on some chocolate.

"Easy," I laughed thinking of the countless times when I'd had to wake my cousin up.

I kicked him out of bed, he groaned and hit me over the head in response.

"Get dressed!" I laughed at him as moaning he pulled himself up.

"See you guys downstairs in five!" Fabian yelled after Colin and I as we raced down the stairs.

We looked excitedly at the Ravenclaw table for Luna. She seemed to spot us first, rushing up from her place with a grin, "Colin! Castor!"

The three of us hugged as she looked around for Fabian.

"He's still getting dressed," Colin hinted with a smile.

"Yeah, lazy sod couldn't get out of bed," I replied, Colin erupting in laughs at the memory of my method of waking Fabian up.

"Who we calling a lazy sod, star boy?" Fabian winked, Colin and Luna giggling at his nickname.

"Nice one," I smiled.

"It seems Nargals have stolen your hair comb Fabian," Luna spoke dreamily, her eyes glossy.

"Na-what?" Colin asked confused.

"Nargals aren't real," Fabian replied.

Luna shook her head, "they are Fabian, you just have to know where to look." She skipped off to her table, as we all headed to the Gryffindor table.

Tom Benson, one of the people who I saw getting sorted last night was a few places forward to us, he shared our dorm.

"This is brilliant! All this wizard stuff isn't it?" Tom grinned, Colin agreed.

"I know, my dad nearly fainted when we got the letter, couldn't believe all this magic stuff was real, my dad thought it was just junk mail but... the letters kept coming! Amazing!" Colin smiled happily.

"Post!" Tom cried.

"Maybe I'll get a letter from my dad," Colin smiled at me.

"Maybe I'll get a letter from my girlfriend," Fabian winked.

"Come off it, like you have a girlfriend," Colin rolled his eyes.

"I do!" Fabian scowled.

"Yeah? Show us a picture then hotshot," Colin grinned at me as we waited for Fabian to give in, he did with a huff. A big parcel fell in front of Colin.

"What's that?" I asked him, he shrugged, his shaggy hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Oh, it's my wizard history books and rune books I got over the summer for some background knowledge," he smiled with glee.

"Merlin! Looks like you've nicked half the school library there mate," Fabian laughed.

"Looks like we won't need Luna to help us with our homework," I laughed as Colin smiled.

"Oh and my comic books!" He grinned excitedly, pulling out a batman one.

"Batman?" I asked confused.

Tom piped up, "You've never heard of Batman?"

"No what is it?"

"A muggle superhero, the comics are great, I'll lend some to you Castor, I'm sure you'll enjoy it, maybe then you can help me study," he smiled.

"I'll pass on the studying but thanks," I laughed back, Colin and Fabian laughing with me.

A red letter and another letter which I guessed was from Aunty Andromeda, Uncle Ted and Tonks.

I peered at the red letter curiously.

Fabian, Ron and a few others let out a gasp.

"What?"

"That's a howler... I had one before you two came in... bloody horrible thing," Ron whispered nervously.

"It really was," Harry said as though he wished he could forget the whole ordeal.

"So, I shouldn't open it?" I hoped that there would be an easy solution like that.

"You have to... it'll be much worse if you don't," Neville nodded, I smiled at him, happy that both him and Ron seemed to have accepted me.

"Be careful," Fabian looked pale.

"I don't know what that is but it can't be good," Colin whispered.

I opened it nervously, wondering what could be so bad about a simple letter.

Then it happened.

A woman's voice, high and screeching, "CASTOR LESTRANGE! HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE YOUR FAMILY HONOUR BY BEING SORTED INTO THE GRYFFINDOR HOUSE! WITH ALL THE MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS! YOU'RE COUSIN DRACO AND HIS MOTHER AND FATHER INFORMED ME OF YOUR HORRIBLE PLACEMENT! YOU'LL HAVE TO MIX WITH FILTH, YOU A PUREBLOOD REIGNING FROM THE MOST NOBLE HOUSES OF BLACK AND LESTRANGE... REDUCED TO SHARING QUATERS WITH FILTHY MUDBLOODS! I WON'T ALLOW IT AND NEITHER WILL YOUR FATHER! WE'RE BOTH FURIOUS! THE MINISTRY TOOK YOU FROM ME ON ARREST AND PLACED YOU WITH MY FILITHY BLOOD TRAITOR SISTER, HER ABOMINATION OF A DAUGHTER AND HER MUDBLOOD HUSBAND! I HAVE NO DOUBT THEY HAVE BEEN CORUPTING YOU WITH THEIR FILTHY WAYS! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS TO CARRY ON! YOU ARE A PUREBLOOD, ACT LIKE ONE! I WILL MAKE SURE TO CORRECT THE MISTAKE OF YOU BEING PLACED IN GRYFFINDOR AND YOU SHALL BE PLACED WITH YOUR COUSIN IN THE NOBLE SLYTHERIN HOUSE! YOU WILL UPHOLD THE BLACK AND LESTRANGE HONOUR! I WILL NOT LET YOU DISGRACE OUR NAME ANY MORE, YOU WILL BECOME A DARK WIZARD, A FOLLOWER OF THE GREAT DARK LORD, OUR MASTER AND YOU WILL SERVE HIM AS YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO AS A BLACK AND AS A LESTRANGE! HOW DARE MY FILITHY SISTER HAVE GIVEN YOU THE NAME SIRIUS, HE HAS ALWAYS BEEN A BLOOD TRAITOR NO MATTER WHAT THE PUBLIC KNOW HIM AS NOW! REGULUS WAS A LOYAL DEATH EATER AT LEAST UNTIL HIS STUPID BROTHER CORUPTED HIM AND TURNED HIM AGAIST MY LORD! I WILL NOT LET YOU FOLLOW THAT PATH! YOU WILL BE FAITHFUL! YOU WILL BE A PUREBLOOD!"

The letter burst into flames as I gawped, looking around the room everyone else did, only Malfoy and a few of his friends snickered.

I burned red.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello all :D. Here's the next chapter it jumps forward a few years at a part of this one. Hope you guys like it, please remember to review. It really helps me out. Okay thanks, enjoy :p _**

**_Disclaimer: Nope… didn't think so I still don't own Harry Potter_**

Chapter four: Castor's POV

"Are you okay?" Colin asked me nervously.

"I'm fine," I replied, I really wasn't.

"Certainly worse than my howler," Ron said sympathetically.

I just groaned in response, wishing that the ground would swallow me up, everyone returned to eating but I could hear the whispers and murmurs around the hall.

I stormed out of the hall in anger, throwing my letter from my family in the bin letting out a scream as I was overcome by tears. I heard loud footsteps behind me.

I whirled round, expecting to see a teacher, to my surprise none other than Harry Potter stood, smiling happily at me.

"They're handing out the first year schedules, first years can't leave the hall. That's why your friends haven't come. I'm sorry about your mum and dad, I don't know my parents either, I guess it must be really hard for you. Everyone always talks about how nice my mum and dad were, I know that you'll never get to see your parents because they're in Azkaban and that people say bad stuff about them. I'm sure though, that through all the bad things they say and do they love you, so very much but due to the life they've led they just find it hard to express it," Harry smiled at me.

"Thank you Harry," I whispered, tears still flowing.

"Its fine," he smiled, "Don't take heart to what Ron said yesterday, he means well and I know you're a good guy."

He passed me my schedule.

"Hey it says here I'm in second year Defence against the dark arts?" I asked confused.

"Oh wow, that only happens in rare circumstances, your aunt and uncle must have told professor Dumbledore about you having incredible defence skills so you've been moved up a year in that subject," Harry grinned, seeming to find this fact wicked.

I knew that I was good at defence against the dark arts, but I never thought I was that good. Apparently from whatever my family had told Dumbledore they thought different.

"Cool, we've got it first, you're with me!" Harry grinned pulling me from corridor to corridor until we reached the defence class.

I couldn't believe my eyes, thee Gilderoy Lockhart was stood, smiling a dazzling smile as he introduced himself to the class. I sat next to Hermione, she seemed to be a bit peeved off. Ron whispered that it was because I was better than her at a subject.

She looked with vivid attention at our Professor as he babbled on about how great he was. I rolled my eyes, earning an elbow in the chest from Hermione.

I tried not to take too much notice of him, not really caring about what he had to say.

And then I found myself falling asleep.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turning into months and then it was Christmas. Luna was heading home to be with her dad, Fabian spending the holidays with his mum and Christmas with the Weasly family, Colin was going home to see his parents and siblings, filled with glee at sharing all of his stories about wizard's and witches.

We all promised we'd meet over the holidays and Harry, Hermione and even Ron to my surprise all gave me a Christmas present, me returning the gesture happily.

My family met me at the station, my aunt staring coldly at Draco's mum as she stared back.

She stopped when she saw me, her face breaking into a large smile, "Castor!" She pulled me into a huge hug, smiles erupted on my uncle and cousin's faces.

"Hey," I smiled happily, glad to finally be reunited with them.

"You didn't write as much as I thought you would," Andromeda looked gravely, I'd reduced my writing down to once or twice a fortnight rather than the twice or three times a week I had planned to do when I first came to Hogwarts.

"I was busy," I muttered.

She didn't linger on my reasoning, instead bustling me out of the station as I yelled goodbyes to Fabian and Luna and a happy Colin who stood with two terrified looking muggles who shifted nervously from foot to foot, jumping at the slightest sound.

"Who are they?" Uncle Ted asked with a grin, ruffling my hair once again as we got into his car.

"My best friends, Colin Creevey, Fabian Prewett and Luna Lovegood," I grinned, thinking joyfully of my best friends.

"Cool, they sound nice... isn't Fabian related to the Weasly's?" Tonks asked with a smile, jostling me with her arm.

"Yeah, he introduced me to thee Harry Potter, it was bloody amazing!" I grinned.

"Language," Uncle Ted laughed as I looked apologetically at both my aunt and uncle who seemed to merely laugh, "Ron's drilled it into my mind," they laughed even more at this, "anyway, he's really nice and he gave me a Christmas present!"

"Wotcha Castor! Harry Potter, the boy who lived gave this little squirt a present!" Tonks laughed as I slapped her arm jokingly.

They couldn't hold it in any longer, the one thing I'd left out of my letters.

"How's... you know... with everyone knowing about-," my parents, yeah, my bloody parents.

"People were wary at first, I get some bother from the Slytherins but it's not too bad, aside from that no one really cares, they know I'm not my parents," I replied.

"Good," that was all that was said on the matter, everyone finding it easier to just leave in the past.

I slept through most of the holiday, waiting to return to Hogwarts but I couldn't shake the excitement in my stomach as Christmas approached and to my amusement it seemed neither could my cousin as the day finally came upon us.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" She yelled, throwing off my bed sheets at half seven in the morning.

"Alright, calm down," I sighed following her downstairs to where my uncle and aunt were waiting.

A pile of presents awaited me and I was overcome with excitement, squealing as I raced my cousin down the stairs.

We ripped open the presents as fast as we could. From my uncle and aunt I'd gotten a new broomstick after I broke the other one while flying with Tonks. They also got me some clothes.

From Tonks I got a book about defence against the dark arts which was, despite Lockhart, my favourite subject.

From Colin I got three Batman comics as I had become quite intrigued by the caped crusader. I smiled, thinking of all the nights we had spent sitting by the fire reading the comics while Luna and Fabian rolled their eyes.

Fabian got me a big box of every flavour beans, the snack he'd been eating when we first met. I laughed at the memory.

Luna had gotten me a book on nargals as she still refused to accept that they were not real.

Harry had bought me a small, model Phoenix, it was jet black.

Hermione had bought me a book on Professor Lockhart in an attempt to get me to like the man she fixated over.

Ron buying me the history of quidditch.

"We do have one more present," Uncle Ted smiled, looking at his wife who beamed at me.

"What?" I replied.

She produced a very large, brown book, it was leather and looked expensive, "Ever since you found out about your parents we've been putting together a scrapbook, with all the pictures of my sister, it documents her, me, my other sister, Sirius and Regulus, our childhood and then into adulthood, before your mum... you know... turned completely dark," she smiled at me.

I felt tears well in my eyes, "Oh thank you! So very much thank you!"

I hugged all three of them opening the book to the first page to see the moving picture of by the note on the page was Bellatrix being held by her mother with a stern looking man next to them, both adults looked severe while young Bella merely played happily, reaching for her father's robes.

I turned onto the next page, a few more baby photos then, a toddling Bellatrix, waddling after a stray cat. Bellatrix laughing. Bellatrix in a new frock, a scowl on her pretty face. I flicked through the pages, emotion running through me.

My mum, her arms folded, leaning against a wall, her cousin Sirius, sat on the wall above her, he smiled at her, she smiled back, Andromeda was next to them laughing, Regulus looked nervously around in the corner while Narcissa played with her hair not paying much attention.

"It's lovely," I laughed happily.

Enjoyment danced in my eyes. A few days later I floo powdered my friends, they all came round and we played quidditch, Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted loving having my friends round, obviously missing the times when Tonks would have play dates.

Then it was back to Hogwarts.

Weeks continued to pass uneventfully. Until one day close to the end of term when I had another brush with Draco Malfoy. Luna, Fabian, Colin and I were sat in the library, revising for our herbology quiz.

"I wonder if a Snatwit makes hives or tunnels?" Luna asked, earning an aggravated glare from Fabian and a chuckle from Colin and I.

"Your still banging on about them?" He rolled his eyes.

"Let her be Fabian, we're all allowed to have our fantasies," Colin smiled, backing up the pretty blonde.

"It's not a fantasy, they're real...," she trailed off looking at the ceiling in wonderment.

"Hey! Freak!" I looked up to see my cousin flanked by his cronies.

"What Malfoy?" Colin spat, his Gryffindor coming out, the boy was usually not so outspoken, preferring to let Fabian and sometimes me do that job.

"Just checking up on baby Castor," Malfoy sneered, tossing my book on the floor.

"Piss off Draco, I don't have time for this," I growled, standing up.

"No you filithy blood traitor! Hanging around with your mudblood friend!" Then I lost it, smashing my fist into his smug little face. Wiping the smirk clean off.

I remember that even clearly, I got in lots of trouble but so did Draco to my happiness, due to him calling Colin a mudblood.

I sighed, looking through the scrapbook Aunty Andy had gotten me. I was no longer a young startled eleven year old, now I was in my fourth year. Second day back. A fourteen year old boy now. I was a lanky awkward thing but I had my families aristocratic features, high cheek bones, gaunt faces, pale completion.

"Oi! Moody guts, get your arse outta bed!" Fabian growled, throwing the covers off me as I sighed. The reports in the daily prophets had been getting worse, more deaths, more darkness, in my letters from Sirius he sounded worried also.

"I'm coming," I sighed, scratching my head, wishing it couldn't just be simple. Nothing was ever simple.

I didn't see the point anymore, Tonks was doing her best in the order, Harry was also doing his best but what was the point, we were all still just kids.

We couldn't defeat Voldermort and it was lunacy to think we could.

I scratched the scar I had attained last year at the world cup, when death eaters had surrounded us, in some stupid attempt at finding a link to my parents I watched from the shadows in awe instead of running, this only resulted in a cutting curse being thrown at me, slicing open my stomach, I now had the remainder for the rest of my life.

It had been a joy, meeting Sirius, I'd followed Harry, Ron and Hermione to him, looking upon a man who looked so much like me.

I remember how he instantly realised whose child I was, Bellatrix and Rodolphus' kid.

He saw it, the marks of a Black and the marks of a Lestrange. There was no mistaking it.

He had chuckled slightly as I shook with fear, expecting him to draw his wand at his realisation. Instead he smiled and hugged me close, saying about how he never thought he would see the day when 'she' produced an offspring.

I pulled on a t-shirt tracing along the large scar spanning across my stomach from left to right in a jagged way. It stood out, a large white raised line.

"Leave it Castor, that's in the past," Colin sighed, Colin knew how worried I was, how depressed.

Every day I feared for Tonks, for Andromeda, for Ted.

Who knew how long it would be before death eaters found them? Killed them all and left me with nothing except Colin, Fabian and Luna?

I sighed, heading down to breakfast with them, shaking slightly in fear.

It had been announced that in four weeks a ball would happen as we all had so much fun at the Yule ball last year they decided to host another one. I could hear Ron groaning about having to wear his dress robes again.

"Harry... I... need to talk," I muttered darkly to the boy who was enjoying his breakfast only seconds before.

He nodded gravely, exiting his seat to follow me to a more secluded part of the hall.

"Yeah?" He asked, managing a weak smile.

"Sirius... he's been talking about his fear... you know Voldermort getting more powerful... he's scared Harry and so am I... I don't know what to do... after last year," I absentmindedly looked down at the scar, they'd all seen it happen, they'd been shouting at me to run, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fabian, Luna, Colin, I had ignored their warnings, too transfixed by the death eaters. Then it had been fired, I'd screamed and wailed in pain, one of them had spotted me, firing at a glance without much thought to whose child I was, not really seeing my face in the shadows. Then I'd started to run but it was hard, a wide, jagged cut was running through my body... it was almost impossible to run but I did. I hobbled into their arms and they all helped while I continued to bleed: bleed for my foolishness.

"I know... it's hard... I don't have all the answers but I'm trying Castor, I promise we'll figure something out," he whispered.

"Could Mr Potter and Mr Black," I'd still kept my last name as Black, preferring it that way, "please return to their seats." Umbridge called out, chuckling at the end as she did.

Both Harry and I let out a groan, we both hated the woman, she was a pain.

"Well looks like we'd better get back," he sighed.

Dumbledore sighed, obviously he wasn't overjoyed at the new position Umbridge had put him in. Bloody ministry always thinking they owned the place, sure they were in charge but Fudge was a buffoon, unfit to lead, too blind by his own fear to see the truth of what was happening in Britain: Voldermort was back, Harry had seen him.

Seamus had been out of order last night, he'd jumped at Harry having a go at him.

Harry was right, Cedric had died because of Voldermort and no one believed the boy who lived, the boy who'd defeated he who must not be named once and would surely do it again... hopefully do it again.

Still, though, there was this hope inside me that maybe Harry was wrong. Maybe Voldermort wasn't back and with him… my parents.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter five. Remember guys please review, you can tell me what you want me to do more of or improve and that sort of thing so I can make it better. Okay thanks. Hope you enjoy!_**

Chapter five: Castor's POV

I promised myself I wouldn't do it anymore. Waking up at five in the morning, shaking and sweating. Feeling the angst build inside me. Bubbling like coffee inside my chest, rising up into my mouth until I just had to scream.

Sometimes, I'd try really hard. As the pain would suffocate me, drown me I'd do my best to silence it and allow my red raw throat a break. I'd do my best to stay in the shadows, away from prying eyes.

It never worked though, all I saw, all I felt was disgust, all I felt was anger.

It would consume me, tearing me apart bit by bit until it just had to escape.

Sometimes I didn't feel though, that was even worse. Empty and numb, the nothingness would just wash over me like a dark blanket and I'd choke on the air filling my lungs.

I wondered what it was that was wrong with me.

Still, I already knew the answer, it was genetics.

Castor Sirius Regulus Black.

Son of two of the most prominent death eaters in the UK.

I buttoned up my shirt, my hands still shaking slightly, the fingers trembling as though it was some impossible weight that I just couldn't get rid of.

I managed to get my hands to stop shaking just long enough for me to finish and put on my tie. I took a few deep breaths as though my chest would just cave in on me and it would all be over.

As though I could just fall to the ground at any second and be consumed by all my fears as they festered through my brain. Toying like a cat and mouse with me as I begged for there to be some way that I could be safe.

"Castor?" It was a dreamy voice. A girl's voice. Luna's voice. She had always been there for me. She'd visit me every day while I was being nursed back to health from the cut on my torso.

The way her eyes glimmered like a still lake, no ripples dared to disturb the surface, it sent jolts down my spine.

Still, she did this thing. This wonderful thing, she'd smile and I'd feel all my problems wash away with one small lift of her lips. My eyes would relax and I'd be free. I'd feel complete, no longer lost in my own self-disgust.

She affected me like no other. Fabian and Colin were my best friends yes but Luna… Luna was so close to me that I feared she would rip me apart with the words 'I hate you.'

I imagined that, constantly, that she'd just slap me and say she wanted nothing to do with me. That I was a disgrace. A joke.

That wasn't the way Luna was though, she cared, she really cared.

She made butterflies appear in my stomach, she reduced me to tears when I thought that she might be in danger but most of all. Most of all she showed me friendship and for that I was ever grateful.

So, today I decided I'd try hard as I opened the door to the fourth year boy's dorms. Luna would want me to try hard.

Her face represented that, she smiled when she saw me and I felt my stomach do flips. Running a hard through my unruly black hair I followed her down to where Fabian and Colin were waiting.

"How come Luna's in here?" I asked, surveying the decor of the Gryffindor common room. Gold and red filled each and every corner, with leather armchairs and a crackling fire… I felt good. I felt home.

"We let here in," Colin said proudly, opening the portrait to let me out.

The halls were bustling as it was early in the morning and I did my best not to get lost in the crowd. I kept my eyes on Fabian's wild brown hair and that managed to keep me looking forward as we darted through the crowd.

I wondered if she really liked me as she glided over in her effortless way to sit at the Ravenclaw table. Cho Chang caught my eye and I looked away instantly. After Cedric's death the girl was a ghost of her former self. Her eyes were submerged in dark rings which were the mark of sleepless nights. In some way I felt her plight, I knew what it was like not to be able to sleep, after that night at the Quidditch world cup I hadn't been able to sleep.

I too had dark rings that just wouldn't fade, my pale skin turning even more sickly, looking as though I was really dead.

"The Hogsmeade weekend is coming up!" Fabian grinned at me, taking a place next to me while Colin sat across from me.

It took all my concentration to even stay awake and focus on him, "Who are you going with?" I managed to just get out before my mind went numb.

"Hannah Abbott obviously dim wit, she is my girlfriend," Fabian said, I was glad that neither him nor Colin seemed to have noticed my demeanour. The way that my head drooped, the way my eyes had that haunted look that I'd tried so hard to rip myself of.

The look that would never fade. The look that was forever in my eyes because with it was the memory, the memory of the Quidditch cup, how maybe someone there could have told me about my parents. About Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, about how they were coping in Azkaban if anyone knew anything. What they were like as teens. Their childhood. I was desperate. I would spent long nights looking at that scrapbook as though my life depended on it.

Fabian had been dating Hannah since the middle of last year, of course some people saw it as a betrayal, he a Gryffindor dating a Hufflepuff when the ensuing fight over the true Hogwarts champion was still ongoing.

Hannah had venomously supported Cedric as they were quite good friends so it had been a shock to all that she'd accept Fabian's request to go out with him. It had been a shock to me that he'd actually asked her out as well, I knew that he like both Colin and I thought that it wasn't Harry's fault. That he hadn't put his name in the goblet of fire and that the Hufflepuff's were being unfair.

Still, they'd managed to see past their differences and were for the most part and lovely couple.

"What about you Colin?" Fabian piped up.

"I think I'm just going to go with some friends… if you're not going with anyone Castor I'll stick with you and Luna," Colin beamed.

My head looked up at that. I didn't have a date. I'd never had a date.

I imagined that maybe there was someone out there who could actually care for me, then I'd remember that I was a Black, affiliated with darkness.

I'd remember that I wasn't important. I just a joke for other peoples amusement.

"That sounds fine," I nodded to him.

I managed to catch Luna after classes had ended, she was skipping around, with her hands swinging next to her, she headed through the Hogwarts grounds.

She was like a nymph, dancing gracefully through her playground, playing like a tiny child with nature. Where others saw a strange girl consumed by her own imagination all I saw was someone who didn't care in the slightest what others thought. If I could be more like Luna I'd feel proud of myself.

"Oh, Castor. I didn't see you there, I'm visiting the Thestrals," she said in her dream like state, her eyes lighting up as I went into step with her. Not skipping mind you.

She reached out her hand as the dark black creature bowed its head in submission, allowing Luna to touch it.

"Can you see them?" She asked me.

"Yeah."

"Who did you see die?" She asked me, her hands following the path down the creatures head as it flapped its wings slightly, signalling some kind of enjoyment.

"I… I… my aunt told me that when I was little she, after much bargaining,… she managed to get me a visit with my mum. She thought that even if I probably wouldn't remember them it would be good for me to see her one last time. A prisoner in the cell next to her died… they'd had enough and they just slumped down dead. Of course my aunt rushed me out of there straight away. Screams following us down the corridors. She hoped I'd forget the day but I still have a vague recollection of it. It had been a stupid idea she said. I don't really remember my mum from that, I just remember the prisoner as they let out one last scream, I see that image but instead it's my mother's face replaced in my head. Then she's dead and gone," I mumbled. My voice was quiet and I didn't know if Luna had heard me but from the way the smile faltered a little and the way she turned to look at me in total honest well… I guess she heard me.

"I'm sorry," she replied, "You haven't been sleeping well have you?"

I did a double take. She'd noticed, she'd seen through my façade. She'd seen through my persona, the persona that sometimes slipped, that said I was okay. That I wasn't filled with haunting ghosts that consumed me every time I fell asleep. I shook my head as her cold hands moved to take off my glasses, her beautiful eyes gazed into mine and I felt my breath be caught somewhat in my throat.

My stupid emotions that would never rest were starting to surface again.

"You know that scar on your body only means your strong Caster. It's nothing to be ashamed of, I've lost my mother but like you I would do anything to see them again and I will see her again. That scar just means you've lived through more. You've lived and survived," she smiled, her eyes twinkling as she held my glasses in her hands.

"Do you know what it's like Luna? To look in the mirror every day and see her eyes staring back at you. To see her crazed, demonic eyes. To see the eyes of a killer, the killer that gave birth to you, to see her in yourself. To see both her and your father in you when they both tortured a boy's parents to insanity, a boy who you like to consider your friend. Do you know what that's like?" I asked, my hands shaking as looked deep into my eyes.

"No, I don't because I don't see Bellatrix or Rodolphus Lestrange staring back at me right now. I see my funny charming best friend, my best friend who doesn't care that I believe in nargles. My best friend who makes me happy every time I see him. My kind compassionate best friend who is nothing like his parents. I just see you Castor, you and only you," she smiled. Her magical voice drifting into my ears as I couldn't help smiling, even if just a little bit.

She put my glasses back over my eyes and I blinked, readjusting to the difference in vision.

"Sit with me Castor," she smiled, her hand dragging me to the floor. She wasn't Loony Lovegood, not to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter six. Please review, I won't know what you guys think otherwise and therefore whether I should carry on. Anyone a Nirvana fan? They are pretty awesome. Alright thanks! _**

Chapter Six: Castor's POV

We'd been talking for at least an hour before I managed to find the words, "Would you… um, like to go to Hogsmeade together? You know, as friends?"

I hoped that maybe my charming smile might win her over but apparently that was not to be.

"I'm… Ernie Macmillan already asked me to Hogsmeade," she replied, flicking the fluff from her robes.

I wondered if my disappointment showed, I hoped not. I didn't want her to feel bad, I mean, I would have a good time with Colin.

"Luna? Castor?" Neville's head appeared round the corner, his dark hair contrasting with the forest.

I felt my cheeks blush slightly and I hoped no one had noticed.

"Hi Nev," I smiled warmly at him. For the most part Neville and I got on well, which was as you might expect a shock to everyone.

I stood up and offered my hand to Luna to which she accepted happily.

"Everyone's been worried sick looking for you two," Nev huffed. I peered closer and I had to admit that he did look somewhat red faced.

"Not to worry Neville, we've been safely here all along!" Luna smiled, skipping away before either Neville or I could say anything in reply.

"Umbridge is furious with both of you," Neville spoke as we quickly headed back to the castle.

I didn't see what it mattered, for the most part Dumbledore was still in charge, even if Umbridge didn't like it. Or at least I hoped that was the case. Ever since the start of the year she had started to gain more power and I for one didn't like it.

We headed up to common room and I found Fabian and Colin crowded next to Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"It's a disgrace! She calls herself a teacher!" Hermione yelled. Throwing up her arms in anger.

I looked closer and could see that Harry was nursing his hand. He'd been called to a detention this evening, as he had many other times, I didn't know what went on in his frequent visits but by the looks he would have after wards I could tell it wasn't good. Umbridge was useless at teaching defence against the dark arts.

"H-Harry?" I asked gingerly, whatever had happened it couldn't be good.

My eyes widened in shock, across the back of his hand were the words 'I must not tell lies', it was still red and I gulped. Umbridge truly was insane. Surely that counted as torturing a student?

Now I started to feel the fear rise up inside me, if Umbridge had done that to Harry and she was furious at me and Luna I could only imagine what she'd do to me and her.

A quaint knock at the portrait hole made me whirl round. It swung open to reveal a smirking Draco Malfoy, "Professor Umbridge requests that Castor Black comes to her office right away," he sniggered. Crap.

His devilish grin only widened when I stepped out of the portrait hole to see Luna stood next to him. Unlike me she didn't seem the slightest bit fazed, she was instead staring somewhat blankly at the castle walls. I smiled despite the precarious situation I was in, typical Luna.

"So baby cousin… what a surprise this is," Draco sniggered.

I growled back at him, not gracing him with an answer.

The little traitor had been sucking up to Umbridge, thinking she was brilliant for hating Harry.

"Shut up Draco," I replied with a sneer.

"Oh come on, I don't want my cousin to be associating with blood traitors like Lovegood here. I have your best interests at heart, making sure you're not in the forbidden forest associating with her kind," Malfoy said with obvious distain for Luna as he said the words her and kind rather venomously.

"Draco, Luna's my friend," I sighed. I really didn't want to get into it with him now. I was too terrified out of my wits about what possible evil scheme Umbridge had planned to worry about my dumb cousin.

He smirked at me as we entered Umbridge's office, Draco leaving me and Luna alone with her.

"Now, it has come to my attention that the two of you have been disobeying school rules," Umbridge began as I gulped. "I have to give you both a suitable punishment," she gave us both the sickly sweet smile that had soon become infamous around school.

"It was me," I blurted, unable to control my mouth as umbridge scowled at my sudden outburst, "I went to the forest and Luna was worried so she came looking for me. Honestly she did nothing wrong," I continued, looking over anxiously at Luna. She'd finally stopped staring vacantly out the window and had instead chosen to be responsive. Her eyes widened at my statement and she looked ready to correct me but Umbridge cut her off.

"Well Mr Black… or should I call you Lestrange?" She asked in a snide tone, glaring at me with such contempt that I could feel my hands start to shake. I didn't really know whether she wanted me to answer her or not but either way I didn't because she cut me off, "If this is the case Miss Lovegood you are dismissed just make sure this doesn't happen again."

"But-," Luna began.

"Luna… go," I retorted. She shook her head but I gave her a firm nod. I wouldn't let Umbridge touch her.

With an apologetic look Luna left the door. She had nothing to be sorry for, I'd had a great time in her company and I didn't regret it for a second.

"Now Mr Black, what should I do with you? Hmmm, this punishment for Mr Potter seemed to suffice, writing lines. Use this special pen of mine please," I gave her a strange glance in response. Why would she insist on me using her pen? Whatever it was it surely couldn't be good. "Write I must not disobey."

I began writing and looked down at my hand after a bit when a strange burning sensation began to form.

"What the-," I muttered. Bloody words had formed across the back of my right hand, 'I must not disobey'.

"I…I," I stared at my hand in shock. Watching a few specks of blood droop and dribble down my soft, pale hands.

"That is all Mr Black," Umbridge said in her prim voice, letting out a little giggle at the end which only helped to remind of the fact that she was insane.

I rubbed my hand all the way back to the common room, wincing every time I nudged it or it bumped against something. Opening the portrait hole I found the gang waiting anxiously for my return.

"Castor are you okay?" Harry's shaky voice drifted into my ears although I barely heard it, shock was still ravaging my mind and body. "Oh merlin," I heard him moan, "She did it to him too."

Shakily I sat down on one of the various plush sofas that adorned the common room as Hermione, Ron, Harry, Nev, Luna, Colin and Fabian crowded around me, all of them staring somewhat in horror at my bloodied hand.

"She's a monster," Hermione whispered as the others nodded their heads in agreement, especially Harry who had received the same treatment.

"Castor I'm so-," Luna began but I cut her off, her voice registering over everyone else's.

"Don't be… I'd do it again in a heartbeat," I nodded.

Fabian giggled, "And that's why you're in Gryffindor mate."

His kind words made me feel a little better. He was right, I wasn't some scummy death eater kid, not like Draco. I was my own person.

"Something has to be done about her," Colin mused, his usually chirpy voice somewhat subdued.

"Me, Harry and Ron have been talking for the past couple of weeks and we feel that we need some way to prepare ourselves against Voldermort and as Umbridge is useless we need to take matters into our own hands," Hermione nodded.

"Is everyone free this Hogsmeade weekend?" Ron asked in response.

"No I've got a hot date-," I gave Fabian a stern look and he stopped.

"What are you thinking Harry?" Ron asked.

"She won't teach us defence against the dark arts and we need to protect ourselves. Voldermorts out there okay… he's not gone. We'll meet in the Hogs Head at the weekend, invite anyone you think can be trusted. We need to learn for ourselves, we need to face the danger prepared," Harry nodded firmly.

"Who'll teach us?" Hermione asked but before any of us had a chance to answer she quipped in, "Harry will."

"But I still don't think I'm the best candidate Hermione… we've been through this," Harry sighed.

"Come on Harry, you fought off a whole army of Dementors a few years ago, you've managed to come face to face with Voldermort twice and live to tell the tale. You've defeated a giant snake! Umbridege is gaining more power… she's been appointed High Inquisitor Harry come on, it's got to be you," Neville nodded. No matter how much Harry wanted to deny it he knew Neville was right so after much debating it was decided. Harry, no matter how reluctant was to teach us.

"So… what shall we call the group?" Colin asked, he was incredibly excited about the idea, his face was bright and there was a determination in his eyes.

"Dumbledore's army," I said, I'd been somewhat subdued from the talks but at Colin's question my head had snapped up.

So, that was it. Dumbledore's army were to meet in Hogsmeade.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello again: D Just watched the lion king and got all emotional. Anyway here's chapter six, hope you enjoy, please remember to review! Alright cheers! _**

**_Disclaimer: As I expected I don't own Harry Potter_**

Chapter seven: Castor's POV

The excitement was bubbling up in me. So much so that my hands were shaking. Fred and George were apparently coming and I had to admit that they just added to the thrills I could feel channelling inside me. If Fred and George were here it would certainly be fun.

Once Fabian had gotten over the original upset of missing his date with Hannah he too had been thoroughly excited to for the meeting. Colin had barely shut up and Luna was excited by the idea of 'making friends'. I had thankfully been able to get Colin to leave his camera back in the dorms, although it had taken much persuasion and a slight amount of bribing on my part. Although I did have to admit that Colin wasn't quite as camera crazy as he used to be he still had his tendency's to pull it out for reasons that I could just not understand, no matter how many times he tried to explain to me the importance of documenting your life.

"You ready?" Fabian asked me, his hand entwined with Hannah's. Both Colin and I agreed that it made us want to projectile vomit whenever they showed affection towards each other. Mostly because we didn't get that same kind of love but hey… it was okay to be jealous sometimes.

I nodded my head and the three of us hurried down through the castle and out towards Hogsmeade and to the Hogs Head to meet those who had decided to join us all at the first ever meeting of Dumbledore's army.

I tried to bite back the jealous feelings rising in me when I spotted Luna and Ernie Macmillan talking, they both seemed to be rather animated and so with a huff I sat down in-between Colin and Fabian. Fabian was too busy sucking face with Hannah to notice the deterioration in my mood. Colin however did.

"You like her don't you?" Colin grinned. I didn't like the way his smile began to spread from ear to ear.

"No I do not!" I said indignantly in response, I couldn't help but notice the unsavoury way my ears were turning red.

"By the fact that you immediately knew I was talking about Luna it's pretty clear you do mate," Colin grinned as I turned even redder.

"What are we talking about?" Luna asked smiling as I just begged the ground to open up and pull me under.

"About how-," thankfully Harry clearing his throat stopped our little conversation and I was able to stop my face from burning red.

"So, ermm… you all know why we're here? As Umbridge is failing to teach us defence against the dark arts and we need to know it," Harry nodded.

"Why?" A boy called Zacharias Smith asked.

"Because you-know-who's back tosspot!" Ron replied with a scowl, I chuckled a bit at that.

"So he says," Zacharias spat at Harry.

I'd had enough, "We all know what happened to Cedric last year," this caused a murmur among the Hufflepuffs as I stood up to address the group of students that were gathered, "We know it was Voldermort and we know that he's back. Umbridge's teaching won't help us in the slightest. The Ministry's blind, Harry has kindly offered to help us and his help might save our lives. So I don't know about you but instead of taking my chances against a group of Death Eaters I'd like to know how to defend myself."

My little speech earned me murmurs of approval throughout the little group but it appeared Zacharias still wasn't happy.

"You're the son of two of the worst Death Eaters! How do we know you're not one of them?" The boy shouted standing up as I looked shocked, fear taking hold. I wasn't them, I wasn't my parents. "Show us your arm!"

"Oi! Shut up git," Fred piped in. It didn't matter much though, the damage was done, like venom the doubt and fear coursed through me. It was like thousands of tiny little paper cuts digging into my skin. I was them, I was part of them, I was reminded of that every time I looked in the mirror.

Of how I had my mother's black unruly hair, the hair which spiralled out insanely, like tiny little hands grasping for a breath of light. The violet eyes, a trade mark of my mothers. Some people had said I had my father's daunting smirk, maybe that was why I tried not to smile too much. The pale gaunt skin that they both shared was stretched all over my body like a rash, a rash that would never leave me.

No glamor charm or potion could change my DNA, my genetics, the fact that I was made by two monsters. The fact that what they wanted from me was for me to be their perfect son, their little Death Eater son who took pleasure from the torture and killing of others.

With my hand shaking I lifted my sleeve, almost imagining the dark mark etched up my milky skin, like the devil its self.

Zacharias let out a little snort and I hoped that he was satisfied with his actions. All excitement that I'd had about the meeting had been lost and I suddenly felt empty and afraid. He thought I was a Death Eater, if he did no doubt others did. It could hardly be not expected, not when I had their blood running through my veins. It was as though being related to them was a disease, maybe that's why Draco was as vile as he was. People expected him to be so and then rather than struggle against a flowing current he just did what was easiest and gave into people's expectations. It made me somewhat sick the way they could just judge me without knowing the person I was inside.

"I'm sorry to interject," Luna spoke in her dream like voice, her eyes somewhat vacant as everyone turned to face her, "But I do find your assessment of Castor somewhat distasteful. I've known Castor for a while now and I think I speak for both Colin and Fabian when I say he's been a great friend to all of us."

I felt the tips of my lips lift up in happiness. My hands stopped shaking and I felt calm. She was doing that thing, where her words and voice would wash over me and I'd feel fine again. She was like my own personal drug, hearing her mystical voice induced a sense of calm over my tired mind and I allowed myself to just drift away with her musical words.

"There will be no more speculations as such while we're here. We're a team and we need act as such," Harry growled as Zacharias reluctantly took his place.

"So, if you want to learn how to defend yourself and get the skills you'll need for the real world sign your name on the piece of paper at the front," Ron told us all sternly, glaring at Zacharias.

I signed my name and just as I was leaving Neville put his hand on my shoulder, "I don't think you're like your parents Castor."

I felt an overwhelming sense of happiness. Coming from the Neville, the one person who should hate me more than anyone else it meant everything.

I just did my best to grin, not able to make the words to say thank you.

He just nodded, seeming to understand.

Luna appeared by my side her eyes glistening, "You're not still with Ernie?" I hoped she didn't notice the slight off tone in my voice.

"No, Ernie decided to head back to the castle," she smiled, I had the urge to tuck a stray strand of her wild blonde hair behind her ear but I strapped my hands to my sides thinking how creepy that might seem.

"Well he's certainly missing a treat. Still it means I get to spend time with the lovely Luna Lovegood and I can't put a price on that," I grinned as she giggled slightly, tugging on my hand to take me out of the Hogs Head. "Can I tempt you with a butter beer?"

"Of course Castor but only if I can drink it with you?"

"Luna I meant that we both go get one together," I laughed as her eyes brightened in understanding. For a Ravenclaw she could be so silly sometimes, although I supposed it had more to do with the quirky side of the Ravenclaws.

"Oh well that changes things, it's a definite yes then," she laughed as we headed towards the three broomsticks, my heart racing.

A whole afternoon to be spent with Luna. What did I do to disserve such a gift?

**_Hope you like it, right cheers! Tell me if there's something specific which you'd like to see :D_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello :D chapter eight now. Yay! Hope you like! Sorry I've been a while aha_**

Chapter eight: Castor's POV

I had this dream as I flicked through the pages, the pages that were lined on each crease with every tear that I'd shed. Every tear that had fallen because of my parents. It was strange, imaging my mother a young happy carefree child, dancing in the grass with her two sisters that she adored. Playing Quidditch with her cousins. Then, there were some photos of Bellatrix and Rodolphus together, enjoying each other's company, her entwined in his arms. Bright joyful smiles adoring their faces. Seventeen, they hadn't even left Hogwarts yet. Who would believe that during this they were being influenced by… him… the one who stole my parents away from me. By Lord Voldermort.

The notion sickened me, he was no lord, just a coward who stood behind his followers and watched as they took the fall for his dreams. He barely ever carried out plans himself, he was just an egotistical madman with a persuasive way about him. He was charismatic, charming… I often wondered if it was maybe Tom Riddle's smile that brought my mother in. Or was it his cold yet all knowing eyes?

My fingers, somewhat shaking, trembled over each picture. She looked so innocent. I wondered if she showed signs of being evil even when she was young.

I liked to hope that it was just my imagination, that throughout the years her smile didn't grow more smirk like. That her violet eyes didn't incorporate an edge of darkness into them.

That the element of anger didn't weave its way into her eyes as the years went by.

I looked up somewhat dazed from my reading to find Colin giving me a weak smile from his place positioned by the door frame.

"Do you want to come get some food?"

I didn't really hear him. I just looked somewhat blankly ahead of me, not even nodding my head. He sighed and sat on the end of my bed.

"Castor… please just answer me," his voice was tired and I could tell that he was growing sick of my half state of mind.

"Hi Colin. No I don't want to get food, thank you," I replied, rather curtly. I didn't want to be offhand with him but the thought of my parents had put me in this dismal state and I just couldn't break out of it.

A slow trickle of sunlight dripped in through the tiny window of the fourth year Gryffindor boy's dormitory. It illuminated a rouge stain of butter beer which I had so far neglected to clean up after spilling it the earlier evening. The red and gold banners that my roommates had put up throughout the dorm somewhat added a brightness to the place. My bed sheets lay crumpled at the bottom of my bed. No amount of spells could seem to rid the room of the pungent teenage boy smell and various games of 'how far can you spit?' remained plastered on the walls. I was rather glad to find I hadn't pissed the bed, it had happened on numerous occasions since the world cup, when the nightmares were incredibly vivid and violent. When they truly plagued me with emotional turmoil. I'd usually wake up a while later though, finding myself soaking, I'd be able to clean the bed and myself up with a few spells before anyone noticed the smell or sight.

That factor only helped to add to the deteriorating hours of sleep I was getting, I'd find myself often in detentions for falling asleep in potions, although I did credit that somewhat to Snape's boring lessons. Then again, I was even worse in history of magic, still, everyone fell asleep in that class. Binns was a death sentence.

"You have to eat Castor," Colin sighed.

With much effort I managed to get myself out of the crumpled sheets. Colin stood up with me, letting out a ragged breath, seeing the dark rings which had festered in a dark demonic way beneath my vile violet eyes. With little care I ran my hand quickly through the untameable mess that was my jet black hair and the proceeded to splash water on my face. It was late in the day, after classes so it wasn't as though I was washing my face to start the day. No, it was more to do with the fact that I needed waking up. I needed reality. I wondered if my mum even knew what reality was anymore, cooped up in her cell, screaming and shouting. I wondered if the dark rings round her eyes were just as big. If her eyes were as sunken in. If her face was gaunt and pale, her cheeks concaved and her spirit broken. I wondered if my dad loved her, if he loved me. I wondered if they ever thought about me, if through the madness they were forced to deal with in Azkaban I wondered if they remembered me. If they knew who I was.

I had to stop myself from being drifted away in those thoughts as I followed Colin spiralling staircases. I noticed Zacharias Smith glare at me from the Hufflepuff table as I entered the hall for dinner.

I managed to bring myself to not look at his sneers as I headed over to the Gryffindor table.

"Neville's found us a meeting place," Ron nodded, taking a break from stuffing his mouth full of bred. I didn't miss the snort of disgust Hermione granted him, despite my mood I graced her reaction with a slight stifled chuckle. This caused Colin and Fabian to give each other a little grin, apparently me showing any signs of life made them happy.

"What?" I managed to utter somewhat half-heartedly. Everything felt overwhelming, like sand slipping through my fingers, time felt wasted and as it sped by I knew there was nothing I could do to stop it going.

"The room of requirement. Neville thinks we can use it to train for Dumbledore's army," Hermione answered me.

I nodded my head, despite my somewhat dazed complexion this did seem like a good idea. I offered a weak smile to Neville.

Only when I saw a flash of blonde hair heading towards me did I look up with the vaguest interest.

"Hello Castor, you certainly took your time getting out of bed, after lessons you've been cooped up in the common room for hours," Luna smiled at me, I moved up to allow her room on the bench.

"Yeah… I was feeling… sentimental or something," I replied, staring deep into her blue eyes.

"I searched all over the astronomy tower and the school grounds. I know how you like looking at the stars," she was right. It was a big passion of mine, because most of my family members could be spotted in the stars. Andromeda. Bellatrix. Sirius. Regulus. The list went on and on.

I pushed my food around on my plate, not really paying much attention to what I was doing. Not caring.

"Snape said he wanted to see you," Luna smiled sweetly, my eyebrows furrowed somewhat at this. What could Snape want with me?

Still, I followed Luna to where the strict potions master was waiting at the edge of the hall.

"To my office," he said in his long drawl.

Like many Severus Snape had always managed to install fear into me, whether through his never ending hatred of Gryffindors or the fact that the man was known to have a history with the dark arts. Or the fact that he used to associate with the likes of my parents and their ilk, for that he did install a seed of curiosity though. So, I found myself following him through winding dismal corridors with a slight ounce of awe.

He closed the door in one quick movement and proceeded to motion for us to sit down.

"Mr Black… as I'm sure you know you are one of the best defence against the dark arts students we've ever had," Snape drawled on, showing obvious distain for this idea, still I didn't take much notice: it was Snape after all, "I thought that it might be somewhat… beneficial for you to have a duelling partner to spar with. I would offer myself but as I am a teacher and am of a higher standard than you it would not do. Therefore I propose that you and Miss Lovegood duel together and improve your skills. It would benefit each of you. As I know you two are friends and Miss Lovegood is also rather good at defence I thought it would make you two more likely to put your full effort into the spar without fear of upsetting someone who you don't know every well if you injure or beat them. You can teach Miss Lovegood fifth year spells which you might have learned," I couldn't help laugh at this, Umbridge actually teach us spells? What a joke, "and you can both practice these spells and others you both might know." I had to wonder why he didn't pick Fabian or Colin, or Harry, Ron or Hermione for that matter. They were all about the same level as Luna with Harry, Ron and Hermione probably being better as they were older and more experienced. Still, I wasn't complaining, getting to spend more time with Luna was a good thing.

"That sounds good," I nodded. I didn't really understand why Snape thought it was important. Maybe he knew of Voldermorts return and Umbridge's lack of teaching skills. Maybe he was trying to prepare Luna and I? Why just me and Luna though?

Luna smiled also and so we were dismissed. What was Snape planning? He'd never done this before this year?

Whatever was happening I was sure it was darker then I would like to think.

**_So, what are Snape's motives for telling the pair to duel? Does he know more about the Dark Lord's plans then he is letting on? Why did he pick Castor and Luna? All shall be answered in time :D_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter nine :) here it is._**

Chapter nine: Castor's POV

Duelling with Luna was probably not the best idea on my part. Snape had given his the use of his potions classroom as it appeared that he didn't know about the room of the requirement or was just choosing not to reveal it to us. We didn't tell him that we knew because he'd just become suspicious and probably end up becoming aware of Dumbledore's army… and that none of us wanted.

She danced elegantly, like a nymph as her feet glided effortlessly over the cold floor. The torch light illuminated the dingy classroom as my eyes flickered to the various bottles which lined the classroom. My hand grasped my wand tighter as Luna aimed a perfectly cast spell at my head, I just managed to duck as the purple light flashed past my hair, hitting the wall and breaking apart. She smiled sweetly as I did my best to counter. With a flick of my hand the spell aguamenti was cast and flew at Luna, with a slight grin she dodged and cast a confringo which I just dodged. She was really going all out, although that's what Snape had told us to do, not hold back, saying that our enemies wouldn't so we needed the practice but it was hard to try to hurt Luna. Hard for me anyway but Snape was right, a Death Eater wouldn't hesitate to use an unforgiveable on us.

I was then flipped on my back to find a giggling Luna standing over me, she offered me her hand to help me up and I took it gladly. I couldn't pretend, she was far better than me… I needed to get much better and quickly.

"You were excellent Phoenix, I reckon Horned-wormslacks helped you," she smiled sweetly as I did my best to stretch out my back.

"That's a new one," I smiled.

"Daddy and I discovered them last year while trekking around Wales, fascinating creatures," she tucked her wand behind her ear, her long blonde hair flowing like a river down her back as she skipped to open the door for me.

I bowed graciously, "Thank you Lady Lovegood," she smiled.

"Lord Black," as if I'd ever be Lord Black: that was Sirius's role. He was great… Sirius, he always knew how to make me smile and unlike my aunt he was happy to tell me stories about mum and sometimes dad without breaking into tears every two seconds. I loved Aunty Andy but it was hard to have a talk with her about the past without her crying half way through. I didn't blame her though, it must be hard for her, seeing someone that she loved so dearly be transformed into… that. A monster.

At least I didn't really even know my mum and dad before they went to Azkaban, that way I didn't have to suffer the heart break. Still, not knowing the extent of their craziness as I hadn't seen it first-hand I couldn't help my curiosity. Who could blame me really? Harry more than others understood how I felt, he always wanted to know anything and everything about his parents.

"Oh! Great, it's the blood traitors!" I growled at Draco's voice whether as I expected Luna merely smiled.

"Hello Draco, lovely whether we're having?" She said without a hint of sarcasm, she just smiled that beautiful smile at my sneering cousin.

I felt my wand hand clench together as I narrowed my eyes, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and the rest were a real pain in the ass. They took any and every opportunity possible to make others' lives miserable. I had to say that for the most part they did a rather good job, though the one person that they and no one else could ever get to was Luna. Even though she was someone who certainly got a lot of crap from people, small minded people like Draco who didn't see the amazing, funny and talented girl that I saw… so what if she was a bit different? That was what made her special.

"Shut up looney Lovegood," I growled. He didn't talk to her that way. I stood up straight, my eyes narrowing further.

"Draco you'd better apologize," I growled, my voice wasn't overly loud but it held an element of you do not want to mess with me… normally I was rather pathetic at confrontation but when it came to defending Luna there was no one better.

"Oh that's quite alright Castor, Draco was only being friendly," Luna smiled in her dream like voice and I couldn't help but sigh. Friendly, friendly? Draco Malfoy was being friendly? Still, she had this quality to see the best in people…even if it was my impossible cousin. I just wished I could wipe that self-important smirk from his smug face.

"Or what are you going to hex me Black? You wouldn't dare!" Draco sniggered as Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles.

He was right, I probably wouldn't hex him, not with Crabbe and Goyle looming over me. Those two could certainly pack a lot of punch, Quidditch had proven that, I sometimes stood in for Fred or George as Gryffindor beater and I knew full well that it took a lot of effort to hit the bludger back after those two had hit it. I'd been hit by a few of their carefully aimed bludgers and it wasn't nice I had to admit. At least they were good at something, they certainly didn't have brains so they needed the brawn. As much as I hated to admit it Draco did have brains… much to my annoyance.

"Oh yeah? You want to back up that theory?" I snarled, drawing my wand… I couldn't win, not three against two and in all honestly I didn't even know if Luna would back me up, not because she didn't care but because she think that we were all just having a bit of good fun.

"Castor… I," Luna began but Draco cut her off. It seemed she did understand that when it came to me and Draco it wasn't all fun and games: this was passion, honour and hatred.

"Shut up freak!" He yelled before casting an expulso at me which narrowly missed my hair line. I gulped, like me Draco wasn't just joking around. Luna seemed to notice this and fired a well-timed protego to protect me as Crabbe got a reducto rather close to my head, it banged into the barrier and fizzled out. Jumping from the cover of the spell I cast an expelliarmus which missed Draco by a long shot. Letting out a sigh of frustration which didn't however last long as Luna cast the same spell and Draco, Crabbe and Goyle's wands were resting in her pale palms.

"Well I think that's enough fun for one day," she smiled, tossing them back their wands as they stood there with gormless looks on their faces. "Come on Castor."

I gladly did as she asked, a bit shocked myself although I shouldn't have been really, Luna was an amazing witch.

"D-Don't they… ever get to you Luna?" I asked as she skipped just slightly ahead of me, her shoulders bouncing with every skip she took.

"Not really, no, it's all just a big joke. I mean sure sometimes I feel they take it too far but I don't mind," I wished I could just remain so oblivious like her. Oblivious to others cruelty. I wondered if her ability to see the best in people extended to Death Eaters. I wondered if she would think it was just a bit of fun if a Death Eater cast crucio or maybe even the killing curse. That didn't bare thinking about… losing Luna, that just couldn't happen. She was the light to my dark, she made me happy and brought me out of the dark so I could see the day again.

Honestly considering that I was often depressed or worried she really had a tough job but she managed to pull it off every time… she was the cure to mending the pain in my chest.

"I wish I could feel like that Luna… not let them bother me," she smiled at this and took my hand. Making me blush somewhat furiously. I didn't know how she did it. Made my insides become all twisted and my cheeks heat up. She was more magical then any potion or spell. I sighed as Ernie came round the corner, he smiled brightly at us both and I let out a tired sigh. They weren't official dating but still, it hurt seeing her so happy every time she saw him, seeing him grin like he was just as madly in love with her as I was. I laughed, so this is what that muggle expression is then… being friend zoned. I certainly didn't like the feeling, it made me feel empty and alone but then she could just smile and it would take away my sadness.

Ernie bundled her up in a hug and gave me a polite smile, I had to admit that out of all the guys out there, he wasn't a bad choice. He was polite, respectable and friendly, he would treat her well if they ever did get together. She would be happy and all I ever wanted was her happiness. To see her smile and laugh. At least he wasn't one of the ones who bullied her.

"Hello Ernie," she said brightly, they were still locked in a hug and I couldn't help but feel like the awkward third wheel.

"Hey, you're looking nice today," Ernie smiled at her. I'd do anything to have that kind of confidence when it came to Luna.

"You too," she giggled happily. I took a few jagged breaths, she was happy. I waved my goodbyes deciding I couldn't bare it anymore.

Snape somehow managed to intercept me and he smiled slightly, "How was your session?" It was weird… seeing Snape smile.

"Good thanks… although I have to ask… why you are doing this for just me and Luna."

Snape knew it was inevitable, he knew how curious I could be and I was smart enough to work out that it wasn't Snape just trying to help us get some more practice. Something was going on.

"You're the son of two of the most powerful and prominent Death Eaters Castor. You're going to be a main target for the Death Eaters… mainly your parents and Rabastan. They will stop at nothing to hurt you and well… I know you like Luna. They will hurt her to hurt you so she needs training as well," Snape told me bluntly.

I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I looked at Snape who was no longer smiling.

"But my parents and Rabastan are in Azkaban!" I yelped, the fear was rising in me now. What was Snape implying? Did he somehow know the Dark Lord's plans?

"Hmmm," Snape replied cryptically before leaving me standing there in shock. What was happening? What did Snape know?


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter ten. Using Nirvana as inspiration aha. Here you go, please review thanks :D_**

Chapter ten: Castor's POV

Maybe if things were different I could hold her. There were enough what ifs floating around my head about me and Luna and I was annoyed with myself because I always seemed to create a new one.

I adjusted my glasses and coughed slightly. We were sat in potions, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

Fabian giggled next to me, "Yeah! Harry's dad used to bully Snape or something," he giggled.

I sighed. Just because Snape could be a git now it didn't mean I agreed with the torment Snape may or may not have suffered. From the looks of things out of our little group Fabian was the only one who found it hilarious. Colin was, as usual, engrossed in his text book, his eyes only looking up to grimace somewhat at me and Luna. Luna however didn't seem to have taken much, if any notice of the conversation happening. It appeared that something on the far corner of the potions classroom had interested her.

I gulped, feeling the need to break her trace, "Luna?"

She looked up and her eyes glittered with a certain engulfing light.

"Yes Castor?" It made me giddy every time she said my name.

"What do you think about… James Potter and Snape?" I asked her.

"I don't think it's nice to talk about Harry's father like this. It's unfair to Professor Snape and Harry. Imagine if Harry heard us talking about it," Luna sighed. I was glad her feelings matched my own. I rolled my eyes as Fabian snorted. He turned to talk to some other Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's.

Snape growled and smacked Fabian on the back of the head which caused me to chuckle. He could be annoying sometimes, I did love him but god he could be an arse.

I closed my books and got ready to leave the lesson. I rolled my eyes, Ernie was waiting outside for Luna along with Hannah for Fabian. Hannah grinned at my friend and he winked at me before putting his arm around Hannah and leading her away. Colin just sighed.

"Heya," Ernie smiled at Luna and I was once reminded of the fact that out of all the people he wasn't that much of a bad choice, he'd treat her right and she seemed to be happy with him at least.

"Hi Ernie," she replied. I did my best to smile at him as the pair held hands but it was rather hard. Watching her grin and gaze into his eyes. She'd never think of me like that, it was… me. Of course she wouldn't. I was just her friend, her Death Eater material best friend.

I heard a cough from behind me and turned round to see Colin raising an eyebrow at me.

"Let's just go to the black lake," I sighed. Luna and Ernie decided to come with us although I wished they hadn't. It was painful enough seeing him with her for a few seconds.

We sat down and I spread my legs out, resting on a tree with Colin next to me who proceeded to open his Batman comic and read happily.

Ernie had always been slightly nervous about me, most people who didn't know me well were. It was hardly surprising. I'd probably be too if I was in their shoes.

I rubbed the mark on my hand, grimacing slightly, 'I must not disobey.' Luna and Colin seemed to notice. Luna put her hand on my mine and squeezed it, causing my stomach to do flips. I'm not sure if I went red but I didn't miss the glare that Ernie gave me.

"Oh look! It's Looney and her pals!" I looked up to see a few older Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. I looked to Ernie expecting him to defend her but instead he just seemed to shy away. Typical I thought. I nodded to Colin and we got up, drawing our wands.

"You want to run that by me again?" I growled, a few of them stepped back. Not because I was actually intimidating but because of my name, of who I was. Usually it was a curse but I guessed that at times like this it could be a blessing.

"L-Luna… I'm going to go," I heard Ernie mutter and this caused to me growl.

A braver Hufflepuff stood forward to match me and I growled back at him, getting ready to blast him off his feet at any moment.

"Come on then Black! Do your worst!" He yelled, causing a loud growl to erupt from my throat.

"Castor, Colin… please," Luna sounded tired, although she was getting sick of it all. I looked behind me to see her.

I just growled at the lot and they headed away laughing.

Who did they think they were? Luna was the nicest, kindest person I'd ever met and I was lucky to know her.

"I can't believe Ernie just left!" Colin growled but Luna didn't seem too bothered, she just let out one of her mesmerising sighs.

"It's okay. He was just nervous," Luna sighed, as though that made everything okay. He was trying to date Luna and then he doesn't even defend her when people are mean to her! Although it's not like Luna ever minded. Nothing like this ever seemed to bother her, not name calling, people stealing her stuff, any of it. She'd always blame it on nargles anyway. She certainly was one kooky girl.

I laughed slightly, nargles would probably hate Luna and her dad if they were real, considering all the stuff the pair blamed them for.

Colin went off and I smiled at the silence that pursued over the lake, nothing dared to disturb it. There wasn't the slightest ripple that disturbed the water's surface, my eyes darted over the dew drops strewn throughout the grass.

"You know I don't mind Castor," Luna let out another sigh and I felt slightly bad for doing this to her but I just couldn't sit there while they treated her like that!

"I know Luna but I do," I replied. She smiled slightly and tucked her wand behind her ear. It would be the end of the first term soon and I felt a nervous tension rise through me, like a trail of sick. I could tell something bad was waiting for me after the holiday, I just didn't dare to think what. As long as Luna was okay, Luna, Colin and Fabian. If they were okay I'd be okay. Or at least I hoped they could pull me through whatever was going to happen, Snape telling Luna and I to duel only made me more nervous, what did he know that we didn't?

I knew Voldermort was back, that much I knew for sure… no matter how blind and dumb other people were to the truth. She dragged me back to the castle and smiled at me as we waltzed through the corridors.

"Fabian's mum's having a Christmas party, we're both invited. It's meant to be a ballroom kind of thing, dress robes," Luna smiled happily. I groaned inwardly, I hated dancing. Especially when it meant that I'd also have to watch Luna dance with Ernie… oh god. I'd probably just end up dancing with Tonks or something. That's how things usually worked. I had no one so I looked to my cousin for guidance, although she seemed to be taken with gazing starry eyed at Mr Remus Lupin. I wondered if aunty had noticed, she'd probably laugh for a while and then her and Ted would flip out.

I certainly noticed, it was hard to miss, she literally lit up every time he entered the room.

"I guess you're going with Ernie," I said rather glumly, I had to wonder if she noticed the tone in my voice, if she did she didn't make a big deal out of it. She just let it pass.

She nodded her head and I sighed but she looked up at this with a slight mischievous glint in her eyes, "Looks like we'll have to find you a date!" Luna giggled.

"No, no, no way! I do not need you to play matchmaker for me Lovegood!" I yelled, going scarlet which just caused Luna to laugh even more as I grinned deeply.

"I hope Ernie's a good dancer. You deserve to have someone at least decent to dance with when you'll be looking beautiful in your dress robes."

"I doubt I'll look that splendid," she shook her head and I laughed, did she not understand… did she not see herself the way I saw her? She was the definition of perfection… which basically in Luna's case meant she was different and that made her brilliant. Her smile could light up a room and it would always brighten my day.

"Who do you think you'll go with then?" She asked me as we continued forward.  
"I don't know… I might just go on my own and see if anyone else if missing a dance partner," Luna shook her head at this idea but she wasn't the type to argue so she merely left it with a smile.

"Both you and Colin won't have a partner," she smiled, she wasn't saying it as though it was a bad thing, she was just stating the facts.

"Maybe we can go together then," I grinned, "Col I love you… your beautiful eyes. Let me have your children Colin!"

Luna rolled her eyes at my antics but neither the less a small chuckle escaped her mouth. Her magical mouth.

I hoped she wasn't planning something… I didn't want to be stitched up with some girl and I was sure some girl wouldn't want to be stitched up with me… the freak.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey guys! Chapter eleven here, please review. Okay hope you like it_**

Chapter eleven: Castor's POV

I groaned. The moment I'd been dreading was finally upon me, my eyes flickered to my cousin who was grinning at me.

"Shut up," I scowled.

"But you look nice!" She wailed, she'd been saying it all afternoon and she grinned at every opportunity she got to mess up my hair. She'd agreed to dance with me, which Luna, Colin and Fabian all found this rather annoying as they'd been placing bets on who I would bring. Tonks wasn't one of them.

Colin had managed to find himself a date in the form of a third year called Amy Jones. She was nice enough and she appeared thrilled to be going to Fabain's vast mansion. The house was a clear, whitewashed building, decked with a black gate flecked with gold, the gravel leading up to the path crunched under foot as I headed up to the house. My arms were folded and Tonks nudged me, gesturing to her parents who were smitten with each other, they were holding hands and laughing a few paces in front of us. Great.

"Why are you so miserable anyway? Wining the grand prize at the moody and proud raffle for a whole night with the lovely Tonks simply wasn't enough to make you happy?" She laughed, which just caused me to let out an exasperated sigh. This was torture. The real reason would be because I would feel alone in a sea of couples, Luna would no doubt be dancing with Ernie and I'd be left to mope around while Tonks went to stalk Remus Lupin.

I just sighed as we headed through the door and I heard my cousin give off a little squeal at the sight of Remus Lupin, she ran a hand through her bubble gum pink hair before smiling to me. I nodded and she left me to talk to him, I had to laugh slightly, we hadn't even been here for five minutes and she'd already stalked him out.

My eyes scanned the crowd and I saw Hannah and Fabian snogging in a corner, I shuddered slightly at the sight.

"Castor! I was wondering when you'd be here!" I whirled round to see the face of Sirius Black smirking at me. My eyes widened in surprise, he was trying not to get noticed yet here he was in public… in front of all these people. Some of them ministry officials.

Before I had a chance to ask he answered my mental question, "Fabian's mum said it was alright for me to come. She believes my innocence and there's only trustworthy people at this party. I'll be fine," he grinned that wild grin which was supposed to, according to Hogwarts legend, melt girls hearts. It certainly made me smile.

Sirius embraced me and held me tight to him and I smiled happily, "Will you tell me some more about mum and dad?" I asked him quickly. He looked at me and let out a deep sigh.

"Maybe later Castor, go have some fun with your friends. It's a party," Sirius smiled, ruffling my hair just like Tonks had done. That meant no then, when adults said maybe later it always meant no. He seemed to frown slightly, "Haven't you got a date? I mean come on… your related to Sirius Black, thee womanizer, you can't not have a date!" Sirius laughed but he stopped when he noticed my gaze. I'd spotted Luna.

She appeared to be being terribly ignored by Ernie, he was busy talking to some of his friends while Luna watched the dance floor and stepped from foot to foot. I giggled, half expecting her to just go and dance on her own, it would be a typical Luna thing to do.

"You like her don't you?" Sirius grinned at me, a certain gleam in his grey eyes.

I looked at him and did my best not to blush furiously behind my glasses, by the wink Sirius gave me I guessed I'd failed in my endeavour.

"Let me guess… that guy over there's her boyfriend?" Sirius sighed, pointing to Ernie.

"I don't really know what they are… but I think that's what it is," I replied, with a sad tone.

"Well… he certainly isn't right for her, the way he's ignoring her. You should be able to sweep her off her feet Castor. Just imply the Black charm… well actually most of us don't have much charm," Sirius laughed.

"But she's with Ernie," I wined. Didn't he get it? I wasn't him, I wasn't a womanizer, I'd just embarrass myself and probably get beaten up by Ernie afterwards.

"Quidditch has a keeper, doesn't mean you can't score… same applies for women," Sirius winked, jostling my shoulders as I just gawked at him. The guy was insane.

Sirius smiled, "go on, look you can tell she wants to dance and he isn't dancing with her. I can tell you want to dance with her… what's the problem?" He had me there. If Ernie had a problem with it I could just we were dancing as friends and I'm sure that was how Luna would view it. Still, I liked to hope, I liked to dream it was something more.

I gulped, I straightened my robes and ran a hand through my wild hair. My heart thudded in my chest. I clenched my fists together and blinked a few times before my feet finally moved as one.

"Hey!" Colin yelled to me from the dance floor, I could only offer him a slight wave. I was too nervous to do anything else.

"Luna?" She looked up and I was sure that I'd stopped breathing. Her lips lifted into that beautiful smile and I blinked, trying to work out if I was dreaming.

"You know I've been counting down the minutes for when you'd speak to me. I was looking forward to it," she smiled even more brightly. Never mind Sirius, Luna's smile made my heart melt.

"Did I live up to your expectations?" I grinned, running a hand once again through my hair, trying my best to flatten the curse that was my wild mess of curls.

"You haven't said much so far Castor," Luna giggled.

"I hope this will make up for it," I whispered into her ear, "Luna Lovegood, may I have this dance?" I asked as the band Fabian's mum had booked began to play a slower song. I glanced at Ernie and he hadn't noticed, I sighed, he really wasn't the right guy, she was the most important thing in the world and he ignored her? What was wrong with him!

"You may Castor Black," Luna giggled at the formality I was using. She looked radiant, she was wearing a purple dress with various jewels running along the middle. It flowed out at the bottom and her hair was brought down on the right side of her face, it was curled slightly and it fell neatly at her waist. Her eyes sparked as I bowed and extended my hand for her to take it, if I was doing this I was doing it right… no matter how cheesy.

I led her onto the middle and placed my hands gently on Luna's waist. I groaned, feeling my face heat up, Luna just smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. I pulled her closer, so that we were touching and she put her head on my shoulder. I noticed Sirius who was stood next to Remus and my cousin, Sirius was grinning at me, he winked which caused Remus to shake his head but he did laugh slightly. Tonks gave me a bright smile and a thumbs up.

I twirled Luna round and she let out a carefree laugh as I pulled her back in close. Her head resumed its position on my shoulder, I could feel her soft silky hair trailing down my torso.

"Luna, I have to say Ernie really hasn't been the best to you tonight," I sighed.

I felt Luna's head move slightly as she looked up at me, "it's not-," she began but I stopped her.

"You have this amazing quality to see the best in people but sometimes you need to take a page out of my book and see the negatives," she laughed at this and I think she seemed to accept to at least some degree that Ernie hadn't treated her right this evening.

"I have to know, who's the better dancer, me or him?" I smiled, as I twirled her around as the song changed to a livelier upbeat one.

"I haven't danced with Ernie but I reckon it would be you anyway," Luna smirked as I pulled her back, my hands reclaiming her hips. For once everything felt right, everything felt perfect. I wasn't the creepy freak kid who had an obsession with Luna Lovegood, I was the creepy freak kid who was now dancing with Luna Lovegood. The feeling of joy washed through me like a drug, filling my system with pleasure. She wrapped her arms further around my head, her hands brushed through my hair and I felt my smile lift even further as her soft hands brushed through my tangled mess.

"You look more beautiful than a thousand veela's," I whispered into her ear.

"Well… I must say that you look even more handsome," Luna let out a high pitched laugh which sounded somewhat like beautiful music to me, as its sweet sounds filled my ears.

For once, everything was perfect. I, me Castor Black was dancing with Luna Lovegood. I'd dreamed of this moment for a long time and now that it was happening it was even better than I thought it would be.

**_Hope you guys liked it! Sirius is one of the best. Please review okay thanks _**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey guys chapter twelve! Please review okay thanks_**

Chapter twelve: Castor's POV

A slow drip of snow was falling effortlessly outside the tall glass windows. I tried my best to wipe the ridiculous grin from my face but I was holding Luna close to me, closer than I held the scrapbook of pictures of my mum to me when I fell asleep while looking through it. The snow made me smile, it meant Christmas was near, it meant that I'd feel some form of love and affection. Although I was sure that the feelings I felt in this very moment could never be replaced, even if it was platonic for Luna it was so much more for me.

"You look dazzlingly happy Castor," Luna beamed. I had to wonder if it would creep her out slightly if I said that it was because I was holding her to me. Well… it was Luna so I supposed not.

"It's because I'm dancing with you," I whispered, I never wanted this moment to end, I never wanted to let her go… to go back to Ernie. To leave my heart cold and broken, forever lost in the dark realm of the friend zone.

"HEY!" I gulped, I managed to lift my head slightly to see Ernie looking at me, his face scarlet and his eyes wild… oh god the idiot had finally noticed. Despite myself I smirked and a voice that sounded annoyingly like Sirius whispered 'good on you.'

I stopped and Luna merely smiled at Ernie, "Hello Ernie… it's nice to see you again." She giggled slightly at the end and this caused Ernie to only glare at me more.

I did my best to raise an eyebrow, it was a trait that Fabian had somewhat mastered and I had to admit that I was somewhat in awe of it. I could do it to some degree and it seemed to have the desired effect on Ernie as he growled at me, his fist clenching.

"Get. Away. From. Her," he growled, I merely smiled and looked at Luna with a smile.

"You were clearly neglecting her… you didn't seem to be dancing with her so… I thought I'd do your job and dance with Luna," I sighed, stretching out my arms. Out of the corner of my eye I could just spot a grinning Sirius, I was pretty sure he winked.

"Good on you mate!" I heard Fred yell from somewhere while George laughed in reply.

Luna merely continued to wear her radiant smile.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Ernie yelled, he stormed forward and I sighed. I wasn't much for fighting but I'd seemed to bring this on myself, if I'd just taken the smart option and settled things diplomatically with Ernie, by telling him that I was just Luna's friend dancing with her things would have been sorted out quickly but… no I had to open my big mouth. I had to open my big mouth and aggravate him, it was out of character for me, to look for confrontation, I would stand up for those who couldn't stand up for themselves, those who simply wouldn't because they saw nothing wrong… well really only Luna seemed to fit into that last category.

"Look, I was dancing with Luna… it wasn't fair of you to ignore her like that so I thought I'd try and make her night not a dreadful waste of time and dance with her," I replied, there it goes again, me and my stupid mouth. I just couldn't seem to shut up, no matter how much I really wanted to shut up, I just couldn't. It was as though my mouth was working without me, spewing words out when my brain was screaming no.

"She's mine!"

I seemed to regain my senses and I did what I should have done from the start, "She's my friend Ernie… we were just dancing. No harm done," I noticed him seem to sigh slightly as some of the redness left his cheek, still he surveyed me with a glare.

I saw Sirius slump and I shook my head, I didn't have his confidence, anyway that wouldn't be fair on Luna, to drag her into this when she probably thought it was platonic anyway and she probably wanted to stay with Ernie… not have me ruin it for her.

"I'm sorry Luna," I sighed as Ernie turned back to his friends, going back to ignoring her just the same as before I noted.

She shook her head and I let out a breath, "That's a curious thing for you to say. You did nothing wrong, merely danced with me and I certainly had fun. Much more fun than being sat around," her dazzling smile widened and I felt my heart thump in my chest.

"Your right… thanks Luna, I'm glad you enjoyed our little dance," then she said something that made me stop, if felt as if time stood still and I felt myself shudder.

"I more than enjoyed it," she whispered as she glided away in her magical dress, her eyes lighting up slightly as she giggled.

"Wait... L-Luna did you-," she stopped me with a mischievous grin.

"Did I what Castor? I'm sure I didn't say anything… maybe the nargles are blocking your ears," she smiled at me, skipping away, her long hair trailing down her back. I noticed the butterbeer necklace she always wore.

"Well your wearing your necklace so shouldn't it keep them away?" I countered, with a grin hoping she'd have to fess up to her words.

"Well… I… it doesn't protect you too, just me," she replied, her eyes lightening up with a look that surprisingly reminded me of a cross between Sirius and Fred and George.

"Really Lovegood?" I laughed.

"Really Black," she replied just as Colin came over.

"Did you two have fun?" He asked, winking to me just as Luna looked away. I glared at him, flushing red, he was terribly embarrassing sometimes. He really didn't help me keep my cool around Luna.

"Yes, it was marvellous," Luna smiled, "Castor is a really good dancer."

"Oooo is he really?" Fabian chipped in, Hannah dangling from his arm.

"He certainly is," Luna continued and I looked at her with a blush. Damn my emotions.

"You hear that Col?" Fabian grinned, he grabbed Colin's arm and began to skip round with him.

"You're such a great dancer Castor!" Fabian yelled in his best girl voice. Luna was in fits of giggles while I merely rolled my eyes.

"You're so immature," I muttered.

"Oh Fabian darling your so immature!" Colin replied, his laughter cracking through his voice.

I gave up on them, although I did admit it was pretty funny.

"I bet you had more fun than expected?" My cousin grinned, she actually winked at me… oh god.

Sirius smirked, "Well, well, well looks like I might have some competition," I highly doubted that.

I felt my face heat up and I groaned, thinking about how much of an idiot I must look, "Thank you for that Sirius."

"My pleasure," he laughed even more at my mortified expression.

"I do as always apologize for Padfoots behaviour," Remus Lupin laughed, jostling his old friend by the shoulders, his shaggy hair falling into his eyes.

"Hey Remus," I replied, I liked Remus. He'd been a very good teacher during my second year and the fact that he was a werewolf didn't bother me at all. I felt sad because I could tell that he would no doubt do his best to rebuff my cousin's feelings due to his werewolf status. I knew that it didn't matter to her, the longing way in which she'd gave at him proved as much, you didn't need to be some kind of genius to work that out. It was clear to anyone who looked at her that she was smitten with Remus Lupin… I was sure that somewhere inside him he returned those feelings but he did his best to hide them to her and everyone else due to the fact that he was older than her… and a werewolf. He just couldn't see that none of that mattered to Tonks, he'd rather live alone than except that she was in love with him and that nothing, no matter how hard he tried could change that.

"How's your evening been then Castor?" Remus asked me as I pulled at my dress robes nervously.

"Good thanks, yours?" I replied, giving Tonks a sideways glance, she looked glum and as I expected Remus still hadn't accepted that he was all she needed and he was all she needed.

"It was good, your cousin here was showing me all of her different metamorphic abilities… she's quite fabulous," I looked at Tonks and she blushes slightly, looking at her feet, her hair turning a bright pink.

Lupin seemed to realise what he'd done and he sighed, still holding on to the belief that him and my cousin just simply couldn't be together, as he denied his feelings even more.

"Is she Moony?" Sirius grinned, Remus shot him a furious glance while Sirius just shrugged, holding out his hands openly.

"Well, I'm going to get some drinks," Remus glared at Sirius even more while Sirius just giggled.

"I can see it too," Sirius whispered in my ear as we were now alone together.

"Yeah, he likes to pretend he doesn't but I know… I know he does," I said, hoping my cousin wouldn't have to suffer heartbreak.

Sirius nodded, "Well, at least it's not another James and Lily situation… at least their friends… and Tonks isn't totally insanely obsessed. If Remus wasn't just so darn stubborn," Sirius sighed, shaking his head.

"I know what you mean," I sighed, I guessed he was talking about Harrys parents. I'd heard enough stories about them to know about the hatred Lily used to have for James.

I smiled to myself slightly, at least Luna and I were friends, that was a start… now… now I just had to build up my courage, my confidence. I was a Gryffindor and I couldn't even ask her out on one date! Sometimes I aggravated even myself.

**_Hope you like it, okay thanks, please review! _**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey guys hope you like this chapter if you do please review. Okay thanks! _**

Chapter thirteen: Castor's POV

I felt my eyes flutter open, slowly. My breath was ragged and I could barely move, I twitched my hands but immediately regretted the decision, feeling the ropes slice even further into my exposed wrists. I didn't have my wand. No wand. No escape. The room was dark, only the occasional creek of floorboards disrupted the ominous silence that suffocated all hope and forced blades of fear to slice into my withered body. I twitched my hands again, feeling them slice through the air. Out of a small window with bars across it I could just make out the moonlight that flooded into the room, illuminating a small patch of cold stone group. I gulped. There was blood on the ground… my blood.

"Hello darling," My whole body froze. My nails dug into my palms, a few slight dribbles of blood fell from my hands, as my eyes widened at the cackling voice that was still shrouded in shadows, in a corner of the room somewhere.

My breathing quickened as I heard the clicking of heels, my heart thumped, almost deafening me as it pounded. My teeth grinded together as I begged myself not to scream, not to make a noise. She began to get closer, I heard her giggle slightly, it was cold and malevolent and my nails only digged further into my palms, slicing the pale milky flesh into tattered ribbons of red. My lips quivered as I began to bite down hard on my tongue, desperately trying to stop any noise escaping my mouth. No matter how hard it clawed and how hard it begged, scratching and ripping at my red raw throat I wouldn't allow a scream to leave as I tried to gulp down the soreness that consumed my throat due to the effort.

"Don't you want to talk to me?" I could just imagine her pouting, a demonic glint entering her eyes. Then I didn't have to imagine anymore, as she slinked beside me, she pressed her face up close to my cheek, her breath hitting the flesh, no doubt raising goose bumps. Despite myself I noticed the bad breath that flickered from her mouth, no doubt Azkaban had done that to her.

Her cheeks were gaunt and hollow, her face pale, still it managed to retain that haughty look of self-importance that I'd seen so many times in the face of Draco Malfoy. Still, hers was laced with a manic, deranged undertone, one that Malfoy had thankfully yet to possess.

She giggled even more, her foul breath hit my face again, the warmth of it caused me to cringe and shiver even more in fear. Her cold, dangling fingers brushed lightly against my cheek, taking up the place where her lips and breath had once been, I was sure that I was sweating now, I was definitely shaking. The violent and bloody clawing of my voice was finally overpowering, it ripped through me, tearing at my throat, I was finally unable to keep the demon that was my own voice inside. I whimpered.

Now she had won, I had failed in my hope to try and seem unafraid, to seem unaffected by her. Still, how could I? Not when it was… it, her.

She cackled even more, her cruel laughter spreading through me, ripping me apart like daggers, slicing into me, slicing into my damaged soul and tearing it apart like it was only paper.

"Do you know what my best spell is Castor? What I'm… famous for?" She giggled, her fingers caressing my cheeks, her long nails tugged slightly at my flesh, causing a small gash to appear as she did the movement more violently. I hissed but she didn't seem to have even noticed that she'd cut me, her nails now dripped with blood slightly as she moved her fingers further up my face, they brushed against my hairline, causing the jet black hairs on my neck to stand on edge. I compressed the urge to be sick as she ran her hands through my hair, before she gripped savagely at a piece and yanked my head forward, the motion caused me to cry out. Her breath tickled my neck and ear again as she leaned in, "No? Oh you don't even know my favourite and best spell? Oh I'm hurt," I couldn't tell if she was mocking me or being serious, the madness that filled her voice made it pretty much impossible to tell, "The Cruciatus curse," that one sentence sent more shivers down my spine that a cold winters day. My eyes widened even more and I felt the blood from my cuts trickle effortlessly down my shuddering body as she pulled away from me. The whimpering began to fall from my mouth again as she pulled back her head and laughed, sending even more chills hurtling down my spine.

I had to speak, there was no way around it, I had to at least try, try and beg for my life, for the chance to not be plummeted into a world of pain thanks to the most feared witch in Britain, "Y-You're not going t-to… u-use it-," a harsh cold backhand smashed into my face, causing all the spit gathered in my mouth to fall, a few drops of blood fell onto my ragged white shirt, it was already covered in dirt and blood that it was more a dirty grey, these new drops didn't made much difference. I groaned, pulling my head up as my dazed vision cleared somewhat, the blurry lines beginning to focus so that I could make out her manic face glaring at me, her lips turned up slightly in a demonic smile.

"I can do what I want Castor… to whoever I want," she whispered, gripping my jaw tightly, "Including you."

The whimpers only grew worse but I felt her hands leave my face and I heard the clicking of heels as she began to pace slightly, her wand twirling around dramatically in her hands.

"Now… itty bitty baby Castor the thing is… should I use it on you?" She stopped at this, the noise of her heels no longer echoing against the stone walls as she turned to face him, her dark unruly hair illuminated by the moonlight pooling in through the window. The wild hair that was so like my hair, the wild, evil eyes that were so like my eyes. Cruel and monstrous.

"P-Please… n-no… p-please… mother," the word felt wrong in my mouth, it made me want to throw up, leaving a sower taste rippling against my tongue. It was even worse than the metallic taste of blood, it was sickening, wrong. Mums were supposed to care, to love… this one… god. I was sure that she wasn't capable of love. Not anymore. Tom Riddle had ruined for her, Azkaban had ruined that.

Her wand finished its last twirl as her fingers crawled across the frame and gripped it tightly, her wand arm raised, poised ready to strike, "It'll be some fun… some entertainment," she smiled, showing her rotting, yellow teeth.

"NO!" That was all I managed to shout before a flash of blinding hot knives consumed me.

It was over in a second and I looked around confused, I could hear screaming but it felt distant, detached, I looked down at my hands, they weren't tied, there were no bloody marks ripping into the skin.

I felt my forehead to find a hot sticky trail of sweat but no blood. Thankfully no blood. It finally clicked that it was me screaming, that I was in my bed at home, that I was covered in my own sweat. Aunty Andy burst in, her eyes frantic.

"Cas! Are you okay honey?" She sighed, sitting down next to me and bundling me into her arms, not caring that I was all sweaty.

I nodded my head feebly but I really wasn't I was terrified, the dream, it had been so vivid, so real… so horrible.

"Y-Yeah… I guess," I replied, pulling my aunt close, my hands wrapping around her as I nuzzled into her shoulder.

"It was about them wasn't it?" I used to have nightmares about my mum and dad when I was little but they'd never be that bad. My parents would usually just be blurry figures, they'd just say a few cruel things but it would never last that long, I'd never really see their faces in such vivid detail, I would only rarely feel pain and if I did it would be light. Still, that was enough to scare the life out of me but… but this dream, this was worse than anything that had come before.

Andy patted my hair, pulling me closer, not caring about the sweat, I could almost imagine her grimace, just thinking about her sister. I lifted my head to gaze into her eyes, she looked strong and defiant and this gave me hope, "No… it was just… her this time." I didn't dare tell her about how bad it was. I didn't want to send her into a total panic. She didn't have to bare the horrors that I had just experienced. She didn't deserve that.

"I'm sorry Cas, don't worry though, it was just a dream," she used to call me Cas when I was little, it was her nickname for me but once I got older I stopped liking it. Still, at times like these when I needed comforting it worked better than anything, I held onto her night dress like it was my lifeline.

"Yeah… a dream… just a dream," I whispered.

**_Okay hope you liked it. I just wanted to get a bit of drama in there with Bellatrix aha. Remember to review okay thanks!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Heya guys, chapter fourteen here. Please review, alright thanks oh yeah and if you guys have anything that you'd like to see or see more of feel free to pm me or leave it in a review _**

Chapter fourteen: Castor's POV

The bed sheets were warm and I nuzzled further into them, letting out a deep sigh as I did so. It felt good to be safe. I looked up at the posters that lined my walls, muggle bands that Colin had introduced me to over the years, Nirvana, The Cure, Joy Division. Then there were the Gryffindor banners, I smiled thinking of my friends… of Luna. She was my everything, she was my world and I felt complete when she was there and wrong when she wasn't.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Moaning I managed to scoop my eyes from the pillow and retrieve my glasses to look at my bubbly cousin who was jumping up and down. "Get up! Mummy won't let me open the presents until your downstairs!" She yelled, bouncing around my room. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed with a little bit of effort. Tonks grabbed my hand and ran downstairs, nearly pulling my arm out of its socket.

Ted grinned at me, Andy was sat next to him and he was cuddling her, normally I'd want to projectile vomit when they were this loved up but since it was Christmas I decided to find it cute instead.

"Alright I'm here you can calm down now," I said to Tonks but she wasn't even listening she was doing puppy dog eyes at her mum and dad. I gave a slight smile at her antics.

Ted tossed me a package wrapped in red and I smiled seeing there was a note attached to it.

'Dear bumface,

Happy Christmas, I hope you like your present because if you don't I'm not getting you a new one. Oh and before you go guessing like you usually do no it's not a scrapbook of Luna Lovegood, nor is it a love potion for Luna so I'm afraid you're going to have to ask father Christmas for that one buddy.

From the most awesome and sexiest friend you have,

Fabain (sexy face) Prewitt'

I gulped, my face burned red as I quickly crumpled up the note and made a mental note to violently kill Fabian later. I could just imagine his smirking little face snickering to himself as he wrote the note.

"What was that dear?" Andy asked, I looked up and burned even redder.

"N-Nothing… really," I mumbled, I looked to see Tonks smirking slightly so I sent her my best glare but it seemed to fall flat.

I opened the present to find a sketchbook, I smiled, one of my favourite things to do was draw. It would take me away to another world, a world where Luna and I could walk hand in hand, where I could draw her to my heart's content. I opened the note and looked at the bottom with a smile, 'PS. Thought you might need some more pages for Luna.'

He knew me too well.

Colin got me a really nice t-shirt which had David Bowie on the front. I'd certainly be wearing it later today I thought with a smile. I smiled, Luna was giving me hers and I was giving her mine later tonight.

We were meeting up in Diagon Alley.

"Wotcha Cas," I glared at her for calling me that nickname but I smiled slightly as she grinned, her hair turning from purple back to pink, "Here."

She handed me a parcel which I was sure also contained clothes. I grinned, ripping it open to find a brown cardigan, "Like the one that… the muggle guy you like wore," she was talking about the late Kurt Cobain who was a big hero of mine, Colin and Ted had introduced me to muggle music and I was a really big fan. I grinned and gave her a big hug. She smiled and hugged me back, I got her a book on werewolf's to which she rolled her eyes at what I was implying but neither the less gave a little cheeky grin. My aunt and uncle got me an art set with special pencils and paints. This was perfect. I grinned, kissing and hugging them both.

A few hours later Tonks knocked on my door to find me checking myself in the mirror, I had my brown cardigan, my David Bowie t-shirt on, some red jeans and some Vans shoes. I adjusted my glasses and sighed at the untameable state of my wild hair. Tonks giggled, "She won't be able to resist."

"Puh-lease… I'm just going to see her, it's not like we're going to be making babies by the end of the meeting," I sighed.

She double over in fits of laughter, "Getting ahead of yourself there Cas. Might want to buy her an ice-cream or something first."

"It was a joke," I said deadpan before using the floo powder to get to Diagon Alley. The downside to my evening was that Ernie was coming too. Still, nothing could ruin a trip to see Luna.

I smiled entering Leaky Cauldron, Tom gave me a polite nod which I returned happily.

Luna wasn't here and I frowned slightly, I looked around and headed towards the toilet, only then did I stop. Only then did my world collapse. He had her, whoever she was bundled up in the corner, he was kissing her. I gulped but then my rage consumed me.

"ERNIE!" I seethed, he turned round, her lipstick stains on his cheek. His eyes widened at the furious expression on my face. "WHO'S SHE? WHAT? HOW…"

"Castor… I… I can explain," he mumbled but he hadn't let go of this other girls hand, she smirked next to him.

I grabbed him and pushed him into the wall, I wasn't a normally violent or aggressive person but seeing him cheat on Luna, seeing him break Luna's heart without the slightest care… that pissed me off.

"I DON'T THINK YOU CAN EXPLAIN AS TO WHY YOUR LIPS WERE ON HERS? WHO IS SHE? SOME WHORE? YOU BASTARD…," I laughed slightly thinking about how I was probably far angrier than Luna would be.

"She's… she's called Amy. I lov-," I slapped him, hard across the face.

"You… you didn't even have the decency to break up with Luna. Now because Luna wouldn't want me to beat you up and only because Luna wouldn't want me too I'm going to let you go but not before you tell Luna what just happened." My nostrils flared and Ernie whimpered slightly: good.

Luna smiled, sauntering in, she stopped skipping abruptly and her smiled wobbled slightly as she saw me with Ernie pinned up against the wall, a girl tittering from foot to foot next to us.

"Go." I growled, he took Luna off to another corner of the pub, Amy was with him and I sighed. He'd ruined Luna's evening… that was the last thing I wanted.

I watched the expressions change on her face, confusion, shock, anger and then sadness. Luna Lovegood was crying, it was something I never thought I'd see but tears fell from her eyes and she gulped as Ernie stalked out his hand wrapped around Amy's. I wanted to hurt him, I could feel the anger flaring inside me but Luna needed me now, not in the same way I needed her but she needed me as a friend. I had to help her, to comfort her.

She buried herself in my arms, she was finally wrapped in my arms, the one moment I'd dreamed off was happening but not for the right reasons, I'd never wanted it like this. I'd never wanted her to cry, all I wanted was her happiness, her smile.

"It's alright, you're better off without him, I swear," I smiled, holding her to me tighter as she buried her head into my shoulder.

"You really think so?" She whispered.

I nodded my head and wiped a few stray tears from under her eyes, "I know so."

"Do you want your Christmas present?" I gulped, feeling myself tense up, it had all been leading down to this. If she reacted badly I was unsure of what I would do. She nodded her head meekly, she was too upset to even talk and I felt my fist clench at the thought of Ernie's smug face.

I handed her a wrapped up piece of parchment, it had a red ribbon on it and she looked at me with a large smile her eyes glinting as I felt my heart melt. It soon began to beat again though as she undid the ribbon, she unravelled the paper to find my drawing. It had taken me months and many many retries but I was proud of it, she was stood her hand on a Thestral's back. She was smiling, her eyes glinting with a happy light. She looked at me and her face was one of shock, "Cas… i-it's beautiful… I… I," she whispered but I just smiled which silenced her.

"Turn it over." My heart pounded even louder now, the blood rushing through my veins.

She read it aloud, my heart was in my mouth, "Luna Lovegood, you are the light to my dark. The sun to my sky. The right to my wrong, I am not complete without you. I've been in love with you since the moment I saw you and I understand if you don't feel the same way but it was killing me not telling you how I felt. All I want is to see you happy, if that's not with me then I hope you find the right person Luna, as long as you've got that magical grin on your beautiful face I'll be able to live and breathe. Luna Lovegood, I love you. Castor Black."

Her hands shook slightly as I bit my lip, biting so hard that I bit through the skin slightly, causing it to bleed.

"So…?" She didn't say anything, she just wrapped her hands around my neck leaned up and kissed me. Everything felt right, my heart began to beat even faster, my head whirled and my eyes widened.

"I know how you feel, the first time I realised what I felt towards you was when you called me beautiful for the first time. No one had ever said that to me and as an eleven year old, hearing those words… I… I knew you were the one."

"Luna... that... that was my first kiss," I mumbled turning red, she smiled slightly and I thought to myself that it was the perfect Christmas.

**_Hope you guys like it! More Cas and Luna next chapter!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hello hello, chapter fifteen _**

Chapter fifteen: Castor's POV

My hands wound around her waist as the world seemed to stop. She entwined her hands among my wild hair, each curl she touched made he shiver slightly, her hands were like a deep seated venom, flowing through my body and causing me to erupt in spasms of pure pleasure. Nothing had ever felt so magical, so right, all my fears and worries fell away as her lips graced my own. The soft cherry pink of her lips suffocated my own as my breath and heart were stolen from me in one swift moment. Her tongue guided its way through the ridges and imperfections that made up my mouth. Through the crooks and caverns and little groves, each touch was electrical, making me dizzy with happiness. I'd never imagined that anything could feel so good, all the soppy romantic comedy's that I'd watched failed to truly portray the real beauty that I found when Luna's lips braced mine. My eyes were closed and I pulled her closer, my fingers making little circles on her waist. All the daunting days ahead of me, all the past days of torment, all the derelict dreams that lay broken because they'd never come true were forgotten. All the times that my heart had been broken and broken, all the times that my dreams had been crushed flickered and faded. I'd dared to trust in my parents when I was little, in the hope that they weren't really evil, only when I finally stopped struggling against the truth did I truly burn. My heart had been cracked and broken so many times by the fact that they were killers who probably didn't love me, so much so that I thought it couldn't break again, that it was done and grinded to dust by others cruel words regarding them. By the facts that lay among the pages of the paper, by the cold hard truth.

None of that mattered anymore though because I had Luna and she was kissing me and I was kissing her back. For my first kiss it was magical, the light danced against my closed eyes, I drowned out all the idle gossip and pouring of drinks in the background.

Her fingers fell from my hair, trailing down to rest on my chest, as they dug like hooks into the fabric of my t-shirt, my eyes fluttered open and I stared into her eyes, her perfect eyes.

"Now I can truly say I'm alive," I whispered, I could almost feel the glint in my eyes grow and shine. Its light flickering as a similar light formed in Luna's own eyes.

Her fingers brushed effortlessly against the pale skin of my hands as I clasped her palms harder, not wanting to let her go. Not wanting to feel empty and alone once our flesh separated and we were no longer one entity moving as one.

Her lips lifted into a smile and then a grin as she showed me her teeth, the teeth that my tongue had just brushed over. I was severely love struck and I felt my heart pump the blood around my body as I began to fall back to reality. As the colours stopped blurring and my ears opened, hearing the noises of the pub, hearing peoples little conversations, hearing the gossip and drama of strangers.

"Alright?" My head whirled round at the familiar voice of Fred Weasly. I burned red while Luna merely giggled slightly, her hand not leaving mine as we both turned round to face the twins who were grinning at us. I could almost imagine the thoughts running through Fred and George's heads.

"Well Fred we come in for a butterbeer and what do we find?" George grinned mischievously at his brother who grinned back just as wildly. I could feel the nervousness inside me building, whatever schemes Fred and George were planning I knew that it would probably not bode well for Luna and me.

"We find these two snogging like there's no tomorrow! I must say though," Fred continued on for George, his grin grew wider as his hands messed with his flaming orange hair.

"It is rather cute," George smiled slightly but it wasn't one of their 'we're going to cause trouble' smiles, it was a more 'aww that's nice' or 'I'm happy for you' look. I was thankful for that and I felt my heart stop beating quite as quick.

"That's nice of you to say," Luna beamed as I squeezed her hand, I think it was to reassure myself more than to reassure her but at least she smiled, that meant that all was well and I felt calmed by her beautiful smile.

"Being nice is our strong point Luna," Fred grinned.

"Yeah! You should know that by now," George continued, I was sure that the pair had some kind of crazy mind link sometimes, it was insane the way that they finished each other's sentences.

"Oh I know, you two are always very nice," Luna smiled.

"I like this one George," Fred smiled at his brother, his words caused me to smile.

"Me too Fred. Well then Black, you'd best treat Miss Lovegood well or you'll have to answer to one of more nastier pranks," George nodded to me and then to his brother but the smile that lurked behind their eyes made me less worried that they would actually do anything.

They got their butterbeers, drank them and then headed out and I had no doubt that they were going off to buy cause some more mayhem.

"Well that was interesting, are you excited for going back to school?" Luna grinned.

"Yeah I guess but I'll have to fight off my urges to kill Ernie each time I see him," I growled, my thoughts quickly flickering to the annoying idiot who had been stupid enough to pass up Luna. Well, it was all for the better I supposed, at least I would never hurt her.

"You know you look rather… attractive when you're angry," she smiled, her hand fell under her chin as she rested it there, she stared at me and I felt the urge to laugh seeing her with the look in her eyes that I'd worn when I thought she wasn't looking.

"I'm like a wild tiger just waiting to pounce," I winked, she let out a loud laugh and took a sip from the butterbeer that I had bought her, her lips curled and I winked again and made a noise that somewhat resembled a cat.

"Here, let me give you my present," she smiled, reaching into her pocket as her hands fumbled about for the gift. Her fingers pulled out a small box and I smiled, whatever it was didn't matter I was just having too much fun being with her, seeing her smile, watching the light form in her eyes and then explode as something new happened.

I slowly unwrapped it and smiled at what I found inside, it was a small black box and I opened it to find a silver locket that was in the shape of a butterbeer bottle, I opened it to see a small picture of me, Luna, Colin and Fabin in our third year, we were mucking around and laughing.

"Now you'll never be alone," she smiled, poking me in the chest.

It was perfect, just like her, she twirled her long blonde hair around her fingers, putting me in some sort of trance, I only managed to break away when she giggled slightly.

"Sorry," I laughed, dizzy shaking my head.

"It's fine, you were thinking about something though weren't you? I interrupted a thought," she grinned back as I reached across the table to take her hand in mine, I watched the way that she reacted, she leaned in slightly, giving me her full undivided attention as I nodded.

"Just about how stupid Ernie is," I laughed, closing the gap between us, I took her lips in mine, drifting off into heaven as everything in the world became right again and I felt my world erupt into a flash of magical wonder.

I couldn't think of anything, my mind was going haywire with happiness and unstoppable enjoyment, I almost couldn't believe it was real, that Luna was kissing me just as happily as I was kissing her. That a girl like her would really kiss a guy like me, that she appeared to like me just as much as I liked her. What had I done in a past life to deserve the one thing that I wanted more than anything to actually come true?

We broke away as my lungs finally began to stop exploding with the desire for air, my heart was begging for more of Luna's sweet taste but I couldn't comply, I needed air.

"More like how stupid was I, all I ever wanted was standing in front of me and I was too darn scared to say anything," Luna replied, her noses were nuzzling against each other, we were so close that I could smell her distinctive flowery sent. I inhaled her fumes as though they were what I needed to survive, desperately I grabbed hold of her smell. It was so beautiful and mesmerizing, I felt complete with each breath of beauty I took.

"Me too, I was just scared that you wouldn't feel the same. I was willing to live with the fantasy that there might be a slight chance that you liked me back then to face the reality that you didn't," I whispered into her ear as my hand traced along her hairline to move a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"It's funny isn't it? The reality is now the fantasy and the fantasy is now reality because I like you and you like me and everything's okay. I don't have to just pretend anymore. I don't have to look at you and know you're not mine," she replied. Her smile became infectious as I grinned back.

"May this reality never die," I nodded as Luna nodded back.

"You look rather attractive when you're being romantic," Luna replied.

**_Alright thanks guys, tell me what you think. I'm open to any suggestions you might have _**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Heya guys, it's me again. Thanks for the reviews, it's really helpful because it helps me to know what I should improve or add in and what it is that you guys like. So because you guys are awesome keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. _**

Chapter sixteen: Castor's POV

My fingertips were cold and dry, the skin crackled slightly as I grabbed the doorframe.

"Darling don't forgot to write," I heard my aunts voice in the distance somewhere but I was barely paying attention as I sluggishly moved my feet forwards and forwards until finally my tired eyes came to rest on a cabin.

"Shut up Col!" I heard Fabian's loud voice boom from inside the doors, no doubt he had been causing trouble as usual.

I thought I heard a sigh which sounded like Colin but I wasn't too sure. Still, my hand grasped the door tightly, I took a deep breath and pulled. Light flooded into my vision as soon as I opened the door, all eyes turned to look at me. Screaming mothers desperately trying to give a few last kisses to their children, frantic fathers looking around for a child's lost pet could still be heard outside the train. I felt disconnected as I entered my own little bubble but I shook my head and smiled warmly at my friends. Don't be creepy Castor, act normal. Don't become all intellectual and antisocial on me here.

I sat down in between Colin and Luna, Fabian, Hannah, Ron and Nev were on one side while Luna, Colin, Harry, Hermione and I were on the other.

What the golden trio and Neville were doing spending their time with a bunch of fourth years I didn't know but I guessed it was probably because of the fact that due to Dumbledore's army we were all quite close now.

I felt rather crowded and the fact that I was so close to Luna didn't help my resolve not to blush, she looked at me from under her long blonde locks and smiled, urgh, great, no doubt I was blushing now, her smile just made my body become incontrollable.

It was just something about the way that her lips would lift up into that insanely gorgeous smile, it just drove me wild.

We hadn't really talked about when we were going to tell the others that we were together and I for one wanted to talk it over with her before doing so, Colin would be fine but Fabian and probably the rest of the school would go insane. Hopefully Fred and George hadn't said anything, that was the thought running haywire through my mind but still… it was Fred and George, although they play pranks they are never really malevolent.

Not a single ripple dared to disturb the clear water of the lake, nothing nor nobody touched it, serenity and peacefulness flowed from its core. I gazed further into the beautiful peaceful water of Luna's eyes, then a stone skimmed across the surface and everything changed, she looked up, a flash had hit her and her mood had changed. She stood up and I waited for a few minutes before following her out, I grabbed her shoulder, spinning her round to face me as her hair cascaded out behind her like a whip of luscious locks, "Are you alright?" I asked her, it was a simple question which often wasn't greeted with a simple answer.

She nodded, "It's nothing really… I was just thinking about how hard it is not to kiss you," she mumbled before pecking me on the lips slightly, we looked around, no one had saw us, all was well and safe.

"I know the feeling, I was paranoid that everyone saw me blush… although I wasn't really blushing that bad was I?" I asked her with a laugh.

She giggled slightly and smiled, "Cas, you are anything but subtle. A Crumple-Horned Snorkack is more subtle then you," she laughed. I didn't mind her calling me Cas, it made me feel special, only my family and Luna ever called me it, it gave a warm fuzzy feeling and I grinned even more. She was right, she was always right.

"We're really going to talk about subtlety here? I'm not the one who goes round with radish earrings am I?" I laughed she grinned, knowing I was only kidding around.

"Hey! In my defence I don't think anyone would like to be attacked by nargles!" She smiled.

"What does a nargle look like exactly Miss Lovegood? Have you ever seen one?" I grinned, she poked me in the chest and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'game on'.

"Well just because I've never seen one it doesn't mean they don't exist! People are so bent on logic and facts, where's the creativity, the imagination?" She continued and I smiled, I loved it when she was like this, so passionet about something, "I just know that they're real! Just because they're not in some silly textbook doesn't prove anything."

"Yeah, you're right Luna. I know you are," I smiled, who was to say they weren't real? Certainly not I.

She grinned, "Most people just walk away when I start one of my rants."

"Well I'm not most people am I? I'm the dazzling, perfect and brilliant CASTOR BLACK!" I yelled.

"I think you forgot dim-witted," a drawling voice from behind me sniggered, I turned round with dread to see the one person all students who aren't Slytherin hate to see. The one man who puts fear into our hearts. Severus Snape. Despite his kindness to suggest and help us with the duelling sessions the man still was rather terrifying I had to admit.

His hooked nose and bulbous eyes glared at me, boring holes into my own eyes as I gulped.

"Sorry Professor," I mumbled quickly.

"I think you really should apologize to the whole train but as no one really wants to hear more of your voice I suggest that you and Miss Lovegood go back to your compartment," Snape snarled, causing me to shiver.

Maybe it was the fact that the man had some link with my parents, was that what terrified me? I didn't get the same feeling about Sirius or Andy but… they hadn't really been working with them… Snape, Snape had. At some point.

He had been friends with them and had no doubt helped them commit crimes. That didn't bare thinking about, not now at least. I gulped and guided myself and Luna back to the compartment.

"What happened then?" Fabian asked winking at me while Hannah giggled. I rolled my eyes but grinned inside slightly thinking about how little he knew.

"Nothing, I just got skinned alive by Snape," I smiled.

"I hate to ruin your dramatic story Castor but it wasn't quite that bad," Luna laughed as my shoulders slumped, my amazing adventure battling the wild beast Severus Snape was now lost. "What happened here then?"

"Not much," Harry smiled, he pushed his glasses further back onto his nose and messed up his already messy black hair, revealing his scar.

"Not bloody much eh? Aside from the fact that we had to watch those two going at it!" Ron retorted, Neville burst out in fits of laughter while Colin and I looked at each other, Harry gave a small chuckle, Luna just smiled while Hermione gave out a snort.

"Oh you liked it Ron," Fabian winked, Hannah grinned.

I rolled my eyes slightly at his antics but neither the less I couldn't quite help but laughing, my friends made it really hard sometimes for me not to love them, no matter how much they drove me mad.

I loud creaking noise and a puff signalled the arrival, bustling groups of excited students got off, full of tales about their adventures over the Christmas holidays. I suddenly noticed two taller and older boys with bright orange flaming hair appear, one on either side and huge grins etched on their faces. Fred and George.

"What we got here Fred?" George grinned, first at me, then at his brother.

"Looks like a love bird to me George," Fred grinned just as wildly back and I felt my stomach plummet, it made me think of the way Snape must have felt when he saw Sirius and James heading down the corridor towards him, despite how much I liked to think it wasn't true I'd heard enough stories about James and Sirius's bullying of my professor to make a guess that it was most likely true. Still… I liked to give one of my most beloved family members the benefit of the doubt but I just couldn't be sure, either way I was sure that Sirius had changed from his youth.

"Where's Luna?" George continued on from his brother, they were like the double act of terror. I just couldn't escape, they had me sandwiched in and I could feel my face burning red as I tried to regain my dignity and pride but it appeared that today was certainly not my day.

"She's headed off," I mumbled quickly.

"Lovegood I love you… Lovegood I do! Your eyes are like stars, we should never be-," I smacked Fred in the stomach and he stopped singing in his dreadful, eardrum melting singing voice and instead let out a cry of pain.

"Immature…," I sighed.

"That's us Black, now be good with her I don't want any," I reached for my wand and although both Fred and George knew that I would never use it they yelped and played along.

"RUN FREDDIE RUN! HE'LL KILL US! AHHHHHH! WHAT EVER SHALL WE DO? AND I NEVER GOT TO TELL RON THAT HE'S A GIT!" George yelled, grabbing his brother and pushing numerous first years out the way as I doubled over in fits of laughter. Those two could be insane sometimes.

**_Something pretty big is going to happen in the next chapter or the chapter after that. I wonder if you can guess what it is but let's just say it doesn't bode well for Castor, or anyone else for that matter. _**


	17. Chapter 17

**_I'm on a roll at the minute :D ahaha. Hiii! The big bag thing happens in this chapter. See if you guessed right ahaha. Let's just say that everyone's reactions are not what Castor would have hoped for and this… well this makes him less than pleased. Remember to review!_**

Chapter seventeen: Castor's POV

A week or so had passed since my arrival back in the castle. I had spent most of my time with Luna, showing her my built up affection and love in secret and my friendship in public, we didn't want to reveal our relationship just yet, not with the whole Ernie thing still bubbling over. We'd just let people find out when they did. Still, it took all my effort not to hug her every time I saw her. We'd had two duelling sessions in the past week and I could tell that for some unknown reason Snape was getting more and more frantic with each day that went by. Luna however as always remained her positive happy self, uncaring to others taunts and cruel actions, she even didn't seem to care when she saw Ernie with Amy. Frankly they both were as foul as each other.

She'd just smile at me and I'd smile back, she knew that everything was better now, that she was better without Ernie.

I awoke with a groan, the dorm was already empty and with a sigh I silently cursed Fabian and Colin for not getting me up. I did my best to tame the wild bedhead but as usual it just stayed insanely messy even as I quickly ran my fingers through it in front of the mirror in a desperate attempt to make it look like I hadn't been dragged out of a hedge backwards.

I quickly got my uniform on, not caring much about how smelly I was or how unclean my shirt was, I was a teenage boy and therefore such things were expected of me.

I leapt down the stairs three at a time, a huge grin on my face as I headed into the bustling hall, Zacharias and Ernie both gave me silent glares but I ignored them. I had my friends and I had Luna that was all that mattered.

"Come 'ere!" I heard Fabian shout with his mouth full, I just managed to dodge a rather charming view of crunched up buttered toast as I looked over at the Ravenclaw table with a smile. Luna caught my eye and I did a little wave which caused a radiant beam of a smile to break out across her face, it seemed slightly different though, there was a look of concern in her eyes, of worry.

"Honestly Fabian you have no manners," Colin sighed, plopping his elbows down on the table, I found some relief in the fact that his hair was quite messy too.

I looked around and my eyebrows furrowed slightly, I could hear murmurings and whispers, people were pointing at me and then talking to their friends, each one with grave looks etched on their faces. I frowned even more as I surveyed the Gryffindor table, Harry, Ron and Hermione were avoiding my gaze from their position just a bit up from me. I could hear them whispering but I couldn't make out any words. No one caught my gaze, one first year however did by accident make contact and he gave me a grave grimace before burying his head into his plate, as though he found something incredibly interesting amongst the bread that was there.

"What's going on?" I asked Colin, this was all wrong, I hadn't done anything had I? If people had found out about Luna and I she'd be getting looks too but she wasn't, I breathed a slight sigh of relief, that battle was for another day at least.

Colin looked up from his plate and began to wear a frown of confusion, somewhat identical to mine as he stopped being ignorant and oblivious to the other students, "No clue," he muttered seriously, his voice was deep and husky at that moment and it sent a sense of dread flooding through me. Whatever was going on I was sure that no one wanted me to find out.

"Hey Fred whys everyone giving Castor funny looks?" Colin asked the redhead who seemed to even gulp slightly as he turned his head slowly to face us, fear was etched in his eyes and my stomach dropped even more.

"Look at this," he said, he tossed us a Daily Prophet and I picked it up before Colin, and my eyes scanned the cover. Then, then my heart stopped beating.

'MASS BREAK OUT FROM AZKABAN,' was printed in big bold letters at the top, I could feel myself begin to shake and I could feel thousands of pairs of eyes all locked on me. Some were more subtle than others but I had no doubt that at that moment everyone was looking at me.

"What's is say?" Colin asked, concern in his voice as he noticed my deteriorating state.

I couldn't answer him though. I felt sick, I had lost all feeling in my legs, I was only able to shake and shudder as I dared myself to read on. Dared myself to look. Still, I reminded myself, allowing myself one last glimmer of hope before everything came crashing down on me. Before my world was broken, before nothing mattered. You don't know that it's… them…. It could be others, anyone else, please… please let it be someone else. I knew that it was just false hope though, before I had even began to read the article I knew that I would see it, their names. Them.

My eyes scanned the article, mass breakout, ten escapees, my eyes flickered to an interview with Cornelius Fudge, I was sure that whatever he would say would make me dislike him even more, the man was a spineless coward who hid behind his position, who liked to pretend that he knew what was happening in his world. That he could stop it but he was too scared to admit the truth… everyone was too scared to admit the truth.

"We have confirmed that ten high-security prisoners, in the early hours of yesterday evening, did escape. And of course, the muggle Prime Minister has been alerted to the danger. We strongly suspect that the breakout was engineered by a man with personal experience in escaping from Azkaban; notorious mass murderer Sirius Black, cousin of escapee Bellatrix Lestrange."

I could feel myself sweating as my eyes were filled with dread. My grip on the paper tightened, it was the mark of all my problems, all my pain and hate. It was Ernie, my parents, everyone who expected me to turn out just like them, who thought that my name, my blood, my heritage meant everything. My fingers worked like violent pythons, squeezing every last drop of life, of ink from every page on the paper. The fear consumed me like venom, like a rash, spreading dangerously fast across my body. It smashed into my lungs and I stopped breathing, only ragged half breaths came out. I could feel the scar on my torso begin to hurt again, the wounds of that day begin to reopen the psychological pain and suffering I had endured due to my own foolishness. I felt as though I was being suffocated by the news, the news that my parents, that ten Death Eaters were free. It blinded me.

How could he dare to say that Sirius was involved? If I knew anything about Sirius it was that he hated Death Eaters, he certainly hated my mother and father with a passion. He'd laugh at the idea of helping them with anything, let alone escape the most feared wizard prison where they should be kept for good.

I felt Colin and Fabian gain the looks that everyone else had as they too read the article, I wondered if they were afraid or sympathetic. Right now I couldn't care.

My eyes felt as though they were falling further and further in, becoming dark and brooding as they became sunken. I could feel my cheeks becoming gaunt and hollow, resembling the image on the front of the paper, of my mother as she sat screaming, bound in chains and rags, her hair strewn wildly around the place. Her eyes so like mine held that dark venoms glint that she was so well known for, where in her younger pictures she seemed sane, she just appeared sassy and confident there was a deranged element that flooded her eyes. A madness that had infested her so deeply that she could never be cleansed. She could never become that once youthful and beautiful woman that I saw in those photos.

I looked over to Neville, his face was pale and ghostly white, Hermione put her arm on his shoulder, doing her up most best to comfort him. I however didn't get the same reaction, everyone seemed to want to give me looks of sympathy but no one really wanted to be near me… encase I would somehow lead my parents to them. It was either sympathy or fear, there was more fear than sympathy. A lot of the younger kids eyes were filled with fear, a few even squeaked as I got up out of my place and began to make the slow walk to Dumbledore's place at the front of the Great Hall.

"Sir I need some fresh air," it was a simple sentence but everyone heard it, you could hear a pin drop in the hall as everyone watched my every move. Their eyes boring holes into my back. The words were laced with a deep seated anger and darkness which everyone heard but I didn't care, Umbridge gasped slightly at the malevolent 'don't mess with me' tone in my voice but she quickly stopped as my fierce gaze shifted slightly to glare at her. I thought with a sense of irony that my eyes no doubt held the same vicious look that my mother's did, the one look that I had wished so deeply to never see reflected but the one look that was at this moment my greatest friend as it silenced all.

Dumbledore gave me a weak smile, the same as the other sympathisers. As much as I thanked him and respected the man right now I didn't need his pity, I needed someone to hug me and tell me that it was all okay, to really show me pity instead of just a little smile. As no one would give me that I growled, feeling more and more anger flood into me as I started to move away, not even Colin or Fabian could look at me. No one truly wanted to comfort me, no one was truly my friend.

"What are you all looking at eh? Go back to eating," I growled, suddenly a thousand pairs of eyes turned to their food as a dull whispering resumed across the hall. I could feel myself change as I tapped into my darker side. My so called friends didn't care about me enough to even look at me, anyone who did care couldn't bring themselves to face the social implications of comforting me.

All I thought I had was gone and now, now all I had was my anger and a very bitter resolve. It was their fault that everyone now wouldn't talk to me and that they were now afraid of me. They were the cause of all my problems and for that they would pay. Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, your son's going to kill you.

**_Tell me, do you guys like this side of Castor? He won't be like this all the time but he feels hurt by everyone's reactions. Please leave your thoughts in a review! :P thank you all. _**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Here it is chapter eighteen, I'm on half term so I should have more time to write, please remember to tell me what you think_**

Chapter eighteen: Castor's POV

My legs were working against me, carrying me away from everything I thought I knew, everyone I thought cared for me who sat among the mass of sullen faces in the Great Hall.

Had I been living a lie? Had I built up my trust in my relationships with my friends only to have it broken? I'd allowed myself to love, to trust and yet again I found myself lying outside, cold and broken, my heart had been smashed again.

My hands stroked the walls as I began to shake, the walls that felt like the sandpaper skin of the castle, of the hellish maze which contained me and my demons, trapping me only to be tormented.

I continued to walk, torch lights flickered past my eyes, illuminating various spots on the wall or floors of the castle. It felt cold and I shivered, hugging myself as a way to protect myself from my emotions, as though I could keep it all caged in and forget the pain that was brewing inside me.

"Castor," the voice was quiet but it shot through me like a ghost. I turned round and my eyes found her, the one person who had stuck with me, who had looked at me, who had wanted to truly comfort me.

"L-Luna…," I whispered but my legs continued to work against me, I flung myself forward and into her arms. She wrapped her hands around me and drew soothing circles into my back as I did my best not to choke up and release all my pain onto her.

"Your nothing like them… you're the sweetest kindest person I know. Anyone who doesn't see that is blind, anyone who doesn't see what I see doesn't know you like I do," she whispered into my ear, her words were melodic and they managed to lift my melancholy mood somewhat. She pulled me in tighter as I wrapped my arms around her waist and gazed into her eyes, I searched her for any sign that she wasn't telling the truth, that she didn't care about me as much as it appeared. I found none. How could a girl like Luna like a guy like me? A worthless pathetic excuse for a wizard.

I was so lucky to have someone like her in my life, someone who always knew what to say, how to put a smile on my face and make all the darkness fade away.

"Fabian and Colin… they called themselves my friends and they couldn't even say anything to me… I saw the looks on their faces," I spat, feeling my anger flare up again as I leapt away from Luna.

"They… I don't need them," I growled, the words hurt me, the truth that whatever we had, or whatever I thought we had was now lost, it was just a lie, a joke. I clearly hadn't meant as much to them as they had meant to me, I wasn't close enough to them for them to come running after me like Luna had done, for them to even give me a little smile saying it's all okay, to tell me that its fine. Even though I'd wanted more than just someone's sympathetic smile that would have been a start but they couldn't even bring themselves to do that.

"I'm sure they don't think you're like your parents… it was just a bit of a shock that's all," she smiled but I was too far gone to let even her smile wash over me and calm me down, all the things that usually worked were not working now.

"A bit of a shock? Really? Sure it was for me… but for them? Did they not think that I needed my friends to help me through this? No, all they cared about was themselves… couldn't even bloody look at me! I can understand that maybe they were shocked for a little while and although I was angry about it then, if they'd come running after me like you just had… if they'd shown the slightest sign that they were bothered about how I felt and not just themselves I would be okay. If they didn't just act like everyone else, giving me looks of sympathy but being too afraid to act on it, or just being afraid of me," I roared, I was in a rage now and I knew that it would take a lot to calm me down. Sirius had told me of my mother having untameable tantrums, especially during her teenage years, she'd throw things, punch stuff. Sirius had said that it was terrifying and I found myself becoming more like her each day, I found my rage being released. I didn't want to be like them, like my parents but there wasn't much I could do, I had been betrayed by those that I held in my heart and I was hurting so it was understandable.

"Luna… I need to be alone… I don't want you to see me like this," I nodded sternly as that dark glint entered my eyes, she gave a small smile and squeezed my hand before nodding to confirm that she understood and didn't mind.

"Come find me when you need me," she whispered, it felt bad seeing her walk away but I couldn't let her see my pure animalistic side, I couldn't let her experience this new found rage that rippled through me like venom. It crippled me as I saw red and stormed through the castle, I finally found what I was looking for, the room of requirement.

My fingers slowly opened the door as I clasped the handle a bit too tight, I slammed it behind me and the noise echoed throughout the big ominous room.

A mirror appeared in front of me and I slowly passed over to it, I touched my pale face, fearing the reflection that I saw there. My violet eyes were ablaze with rage, you could barely recognise me from before, I looked changed, so much more like my mother than I would wish to ever see. The eyes held a demonic mad rage that appeared unstoppable and I was sure would strike fear into most people's hearts… it still didn't excuse everyone that I called my friends being afraid of me, they should know the real me.

My eyes were sunken in and dark rings had formed around them, this was the mark of many sleepless nights where I'd been plagued by nightmares, horrific and cruel.

My lips flickered up into a cruel smirk, just like my fathers I thought, "If you're not with me, you're against me," I growled, howling at the room as though someone could hear me.

The mirror disappeared and I found a cupboard standing alone in the centre of the room, I had a strange feeling, as though I knew what was inside.

I cast a spell and the lock slowly began to turn, making a creaking sound as it did so, I snarled viciously.

"COME ON!" I screamed into the darkness, torch lights illuminated all at once on the black walls and the room was illuminated.

Yes, there it was… a boggart.

It began to whirl and twitch, just as I knew it would, it only took a couple of seconds before it came to life, the clicking of heels and a cruel demonic laugh filled my ears as I forced myself to stare into its eyes, into… her eyes: my mother's eyes.

She was standing there, a snigger on her lips, her hair was wildly strewn about the place, the same as it was in the pictures. Her features were even more gaunt and sunken in then any picture and she looked almost ghost like she was so pale. She still retained that haughty pureblood look though and she had her chin raised up in the air, as though she was assured of her own self-importance.

Then her shrill voice cut the air like a knife, "YOU DARE TO CALL YOURSELF A BLACK? A LESTRANGE? MY SON… YOU ARE WORTHLESS… NOTHING! I BET YOU CAN'T EVEN CAST AN UNFORGIVEABLE! YOU SHOULD BE TAKING YOUR PLACE AMONG PUREBLOOD SOCEITY, NEXT TO MY GREAT LORD… AS YOU ARE REQUIRED TO DO AS MY SON… AS A PUREBLOOD! I WILL NOT HAVE A FILTHY BLOODTRAITOR AS A SON!" She screeched, her voice was deafening and I knew that all the rumours were right, Bellatrix Lestrange had been taken over by madness. It had ravaged her in Azkaban and broken her, only to build her up and make her stronger and more of a violent psychopath.

I felt someone sick as I looked at the woman who looked so much like me, it was like looking in the mirror there were so many similarities.

My hand shook as I said the spell, wash away all your fears, you are better than this. You are strong, you are a Lestrange, you are a Black… act like it.

"R-Riddikulus," I whispered and then I heard it, the sound of a whip cracking and then I looked again. Bringing my eyes away from the floor, she was wearing a pink salmon coloured fluffy dress and her hair was in high pink tails, her face had been plastered with bright red lipstick and tons of blusher.

I let out a slight laugh, then a snigger and then that was it, I was doubled over cackling.

Then it was gone and an armchair appeared which I gladly plopped down in. If I could defeat her in boggart form it was just one step towards achieving my goal, my goal of destroying the source of all my pain and troubles… my parents. The only thing was… would I be able to stand against them when we finally met face to face? Or would the emotion… would it all come crashing down and would the task prove too great?

_**Thanks guys, please remember to review and tell me what you think!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I went away for a few days but here it is chapter nineteen_**

Chapter nineteen: Castor's POV

All the light and colour had been drained from the world as I lay there, my fingers wrapped around my wand, wrapped around my weapon of survival. In the darkness I was ready, ready to fight my demons and become something, make something of myself. I groaned, lifting my head up from the soft carpet that had been laid out on the floor of the room of requirement. There was a bed in the far corner but I'd been too out of sorts to move my failing body over to it, to give myself any comfort.

I tamed my hair slightly and then headed out, I was still dressed in the same shirt from yesterday, the clothes that I'd slept in but I didn't care, everything was hazy and blurred, my life passed by me as I attempted to take hold and grasp reality. My chest was broken and concaved, the air tickled at my failing lungs as I moved from hallway to hallway.

A cold hand grasping my shoulder managed to bring me back to reality and away from my sunken and fading grasp on what was happening.

"Cas?" I knew the voice: Fabian. He had lost the right to call me Cas so I only turned around and folded my arms over my chest, I glared at him from behind my thick rimmed glasses, waiting for him to either just attack me or apologize. I was thinking that I might even accept his apology, I didn't have enough energy to be in a fight. "You didn't come back to the common room last night," he said. Well done, did he want a special prize for working that one out? His voice was not its usual cocky self. It was laced with a hint of apprehension, what did he expect? That I was going to shout 'mummy and daddy' and they'd come running, unforgivable spells blazing?

"Well done Fabian, is that it?" I replied, I could tell that my new found tone of voice was making him slightly uncomfortable, he shifted uneasily on my feet. If it was too much effort for him to actually say sorry then he should have not tried to speak to me in the first place.

"Are you actually going to say sorry for just blanking me and not even caring about how I felt, finding out that my two psycho parents escaped from prison?" I growled at him, searching his eyes for any sign that he showed any remorse or care.

"Castor… I… I was scared… I didn't realise what I was doing," he mumbled, nerves entering his voice.

"I don't hear the words I'm sorry in that sentence," I snarled, turning on my heel.

"Castor wait! I'm s-," he began but I stopped him putting up my hand to stop whatever pathetic attempt at an apology he was going to try and desperately cling to.

"Don't. Don't rub salt on the wound, when your actually sorry, then, then we can talk. I know you were scared and worried and I understand that but… you could have at least had the decency to show that you cared… cared for how I was feeling. That you weren't like everyone else, just avoiding my gaze, not wanting to talk to me or tell me that you'll be there for me," he sighed, "Just as I would have been there for you. Just as friends are supposed to."

He didn't say another word as I left him there, shocked and shivering in the middle of the corridor. Students swirled round me but I noticed with sickening disgust that most people did their best to move out of my way and avoid me. One first year even gave out a little scream when I got too close and then he took off at a run, yelling 'don't hurt me' and 'I'm sorry'. What did these people see me as? What did the world see me as? A carbon copy of my parents, where my fate was decided the second I was conceived?

I wondered whether Colin would show the same lack of emotional intelligence that Fabian had, he didn't seem as thick in that area as Fabian was but I didn't know… maybe fear had gripped him.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked as I turned the corner and found her twirling her long hair in her fingers, a dreamy smile etched on her face that made me smile slightly. Her eyes lit up seeing that I was happy.

"Yeah… well I am now that you're here," I smiled, the corridor was deserted and I put my arms around her and pulled her in gently. She leaned up to kiss me on the lips, my lanky frame erupted with happiness. "Man I needed that," I laughed as she locked her arms around me and pulled me in closer. We finally broke away and rested our foreheads against each other.

"As long as we are together that's all that matters," Luna whispered, those were the words I needed to hear. That she wasn't going to leave me, no matter what. That she wasn't going to make me bleed.

"You're your own brand of beautiful and that is exactly what makes me love you," I whispered.

Her eyes widened slightly, "You said love," she whispered, her fingers were making soothing circles on my back but they stopped for a moment in shock as I gazed deep into Luna's eyes.

"That's because I love you and right now… love is all I have," I whispered.

She smiled and pulled me in tight for a hug, the soothing circles resumed, "I love you too." She whispered, that was what I needed to hear that someone like Luna could love someone like me, weak and useless me.

Her fingers locked around mine as we headed towards breakfast, "But people will see… people will-," she shook her head and I smiled even more, she had once again brought me out of the darkness.

"I don't care Cas, all I care about is you," Luna giggled back, her eyes drifting off as though she was looking for something that wasn't there, I grinned, it was something that she often did.

I heard the whispers, the points and the looks as people moved out of the way for me, my lanky skinny frame clinging onto Luna as though she was my life line as I was filled with fear. She didn't care, about anything, she just held me to her and whispered, "It's okay."

She had to let me go though, eventually we had to part and I couldn't desperately cling onto her for support anymore, I had to be brave, just as she was, whenever anyone would call her names, I had to do the same. Use some of Luna's strength. She smiled before skipping off, her long blonde hair bouncing behind her as she did so, before she sat down at the Ravenclaw table with a grin. I noticed that lots of people were continuing to whisper, about Luna and I. About the revelation that we were together, as one. I sighed, it was just like my first year, only that time older students had said stuff to my face and bullied me but that had all died down soon enough. This, this was so much worse, I'd prefer it if people were just rude to me, just as they had been in my first year, if they'd just bully me instead of saying stuff behind my back, instead of blanking me.

At least I could try and fight back against bullies, against the idiots who thought I was like my parents but now… when it was the whole school and they weren't even brave enough to say anything to my face there was nothing I could do. I mean, at least it hadn't been the whole school in my first year, at least I had my friends as well. It had really just been a few idiots whether as everyone else just went on with their existence even if they didn't really like me but now… everyone was involved in blanking me, in avoiding me, whether as before everyone would just get on with it and talk to me if they had to, keeping their dislike silent, that wasn't the case anymore… no one would talk to me. I just… I felt so alone and isolated. Everyone avoided my gaze when I sat down and a few students desperately moved up so that they wouldn't have to sit near me, as though I was going to give them a disease. Yeah that was a laugh, Death Eater disease.

"Scum," apparently it was like my first year, there were going to be name calling and public displays of hate instead of just pretending I wasn't there and fearing me. I think I preferred that slightly, at least I knew that I was still alive. It was a seventh year Ravenclaw and a few of his friends sniggered around him as my head sunk. I searched for Colin but he was wrapped in conversation with Fabian down the table… he too was no longer with me.

Still, I had Luna, Luna was all that mattered. With Luna I could be strong and happy. I just had to believe.

_**Kk, please remember to tell me what you think in a review! Okay thanks**_** guys**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hello guys! Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it_**

Chapter twenty: Castor's POV

I didn't eat much, I just picked absentmindedly at a piece of toast. My eyes kept on shifting back around to all the faces, the faces of those who had left me alone.

I was happy to get out of the great hall as soon as breakfast was over, my first lesson was potions, that was exactly what I didn't need, Snape breathing down my neck for a whole hour and it was with the Slytherins, I wondered if a few of them would try and get pally with me due to the whole 'your Death Eater mummy and daddy are back on the scene' thing. I doubted it though, you just don't make friends with a Gryffindor if you're a snake and vice versa.

"Well well well looks like little Lestrange got lost," I gulped, it was the Ravenclaw boy from earlier, he was broad shoulder and I could practically see the muscles rippling from under his school uniform as he sniggered. He was flanked by two of his friends who looked equally terrifying.

"It's quite alright gentleman, I'm going the right way to potions thank you," I gave them a sweet smile but I was shaking inside. My lanky weedy body couldn't match up to them, let alone three of them.

The main one's snigger fell, I guess he didn't like my bad attempt to be clever, he took a step forward and I had the horrible feeling that I'd peed myself, "You think your funny Lestrange?" He snarled, his knuckles cracked and I had to fight the urge to not yelp.

"No not really…," I mumbled, "And umm it's actually Black if you wouldn't mind," I groaned inside, damn me and my big mouth, why did I have to try and be smartarse. It would only annoy the guy and his friends even more.

"Whatever. Both families are dark families and you're a part of both families. It doesn't matter much to me whether you want Black or Lestrange written on your tombstone. You disgust me, all your blood prejudice stuff, all the dark magic…," he growled at me, anger flaring in his eyes. I guessed that the novelty of being afraid of me had worn off for some people quite quickly and had been replaced with an intense hate and anger… the question was which was worse?

"You've got to be joking! I'm not a bloody pureblood supremacist! One of my best," I sighed thinking of Colin who was more like my ex-best friend now but the Ravenclaw guys didn't know that, "friends is muggleborn!"

"Whatever, you were probably just getting him close so that you could kill him later!" The Ravenclaw guy spat. I could feel the anger flaring in me, I wasn't my parents, I didn't agree with any of the pureblood ideals, I would never do that… to anyone muggleborn or pureblood! I felt sick thinking that with one news report everyone's views could be changed, to think that everything else had disappeared and nothing mattered now, I was a Death Eater and that was that. Nothing, no matter what I did to change that. To think that the news involving my parents breakout, everyone who was nice to me in the past had just completely had their views changed and had forgotten about who I was, I wasn't my family. I was my own person.

Nothing I had ever done, all the kindness that I had tried to show was wiped away. I was branded a Death Eater.

"No! I swear-," but nothing mattered anymore, their mob mentality, their anger had clouded their mind, they were consumed with rage that they didn't think about me as an actual person. I sighed, Ravenclaw's were supposed to be smart.

The main guy's fist slammed into my face and my head span around connecting hard with the wall, grazing into my cheek as blood began to slowly trickle and ooze out.

The two others grabbed me and pulled my arms back so that they held me in place for the main guy, I couldn't struggle, not against them, I was weak and powerless with blood dripping down my face and my will breaking.

His fist slammed into me for a second time, right in the gut as I let out a groan, begging internally for the pain to just end. I wanted to double over but I couldn't as their strong grip tightened like a python on my arms. It suffocated my blood flow and I gulped, waiting for his next punch to come as a few spots of blood dribbled into my mouth. I really wasn't much for fighting.

"Get. Off. Him," a stern voice was heard from behind the Ravenclaw boy, I strained my neck and caught sight of the last person I expected: Neville Longbottom.

"We're busy Longbottom," the boy growled as I panted for breath, glad for a break from being beaten up.

"No you're not. Let him go… he's done nothing wrong… you don't want me to get Dumbledore do you?" Neville scowled, his wand was drawn and pointed at the other guy's throat and he glared at him in complete and utter anger.

"You wouldn't-," the guy scowled, folding his arms over his chest as his two friends dropped their grip on me and I fell to the group, I put my hand to my face and it came away sticky with blood, my glasses were slightly at the wrong angle but I could still see, I took the moment to readjust my glasses so that I could clearly see Neville glaring at the three boys.

"Wouldn't I? You'll probably be expelled, or at least suspended. I'm going to give you ten seconds to leave before I run and get him and don't bother trying to attack me because you'll just get yourself in even more trouble," Neville scowled.

The guy sighed, knowing that if he attacked Neville he'd pretty much have the whole of Gryffindor on their backs… it's a shame that I didn't count for that much anymore.

"Come on, I think we've made our point here boys," the guy said, putting up his hands as he and his friends backed away down the corridor and turned the corner.  
Neville gave out a large sigh and stretched out his hand to help me up, "Are you okay Castor?" He asked me. I was filled with shock, why was Neville helping me, out of everyone he was the last person I would expect to actually care for me. I gave a slight nod of the head, rubbing the back of my hand furiously against my cheek, trying to stop the bleeding, to no avail.

"Y-Yeah… thanks to you Neville," I mumbled in pain.

"It was nothing, I couldn't just sit back and watch them do that to you," he smiled as we began to walk towards the hospital wing.

"But… with all the stuff about my… my parents… I thought, despite the fact that we were okay before… I thought you'd be the person who'd probably hate me the most," I sighed.

He shook his head and gave out a wry laugh, "No, unlike everyone else I've not forgotten who you really are… I don't get it, everyone who liked you before has just… with the news of your parents escape completely changed. I remember who you are Castor, you're not your parents, you're a kind sweet boy who I am honoured to call my friend," Neville smiled. I felt a sense of true happiness and bewilderment flood through me, Neville was a true Gryffindor, despite whatever fear he was feeling he stood up and protected me… even after our family history.

"Thanks Neville… thank you so much… I'm running pretty short on friends at the moment," I said close to tears. He was amazing, I had to wonder would I be so forgiving if the roles were reversed, either way I was thankful that Neville was so strong.

"Yeah… not to be rude but I know," Neville said but I took no offence it was the saddening truth even if it hurt to accept. We laughed as he helped me onto a hospital bed and Madam Pomfrey bustled over and looked at me, "Oh dear… did you get into a fight?" She said with a scowl.  
Neville was about to answer her but I put up my hand to stop him, "No… Quidditch accident," I told her, she didn't seem convinced but said nothing else as she started working on healing me.

"Hello Castor!" The happy voice of Fred Weasly filled the room as my head turned round in surprise.

"We were looking for you," George said, "To apologize for the way we acted… we weren't thinking and we both agree that we were acting like idiots."

"Shouldn't you all be in class?" Madam Pomfrey said with a frown but the twins and Neville ignored her. I mean, Neville had caught me just before class had started but the twins… they should have definitely been in class, still it was the twins.

"It's okay… I'm glad you came to say sorry, I don't blame you," I smiled at them.

"So are we still friends?" Fred grinned, sitting down on a chair next to my bed.

"Good friends," I nodded, maybe I had more people who hadn't forgotten who I really was. Maybe not everyone was a total idiot.

"Well then that's just what I want to hear right Fred?" George grinned.

"Right Fred," Fred replied back with a wink.

I smiled at them, getting beaten up appeared to be the best thing that had happened to me since the news of the breakout.

**_Okay thanks guys, please review! _**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hello chapter twenty-one guys! _**

Chapter twenty-one: Castor's POV

After much fussing and complaining she finally let me go, Madam Pomfrey finally allowed for me to walk away from my bed and through the doors into sweet sweet freedom. I gave a little smile as I left the hospital wing, Fred and George both slapped me on the back and I groaned slightly, my weak body wasn't able to take their strength. They just smiled at me while Neville grinned.

"So I guess we should all be getting to class right?" Neville smiled. Fred and George looked at each other and smiled, shaking their heads, "You can go… we don't feel like it." They said together, I grinned at their antics, sometimes the twins were just too much to handle. Suddenly the corridors began to fill up with students and both Neville and I gawped while the twin's just fist bumped each other.

"Wait… its break already?" I asked confused.

"Don't sound so upset about it… for once Madam Pomfrey's insane fussing has actually paid off," Fred grinned.

"Ummm," I whispered burying my head in the floor of the corridor, now I wouldn't just have to deal with my class, I once again would have to take on the whole student body.

"Hey, don't worry you've got us now," George smiled.

"Yeah and those two are amazing beaters so I really wouldn't want to mess with them," Neville grinned.

Fred and George began to stride forward with Neville and I followed them, "SUSPECTED DEATH EATER COMING THROUGH! MOVE IT! BABY PHYSCO'S ON THE LOOSE!" Fred and George grinned together, I rolled my eyes and folded my arms over my chest. I had to admit though, them making fun of the whole situation did make me remember how ridiculous everyone was being and that made me feel better.

Lots of kids did move though and that made my smile fall, how could they see this tall awkward lanky thing as a threat? I pushed my glasses up as I saw a smiling blonde skipping towards us.

"You know… I missed pudding yesterday and I… I just don't feel right," she sighed as I took her hand and locked my arms around her, I was so happy to see her, she made everything okay.

"Well I'm sure you can get something today and all the balance will be restored to the world," I laughed, pecking her gently on the cheek. She frowned slightly.

"Did something happen… you weren't attacked by nargles were you?" I didn't like seeing her frown, seeing worry in her eyes, it made me worry because she was worried.

"I… I got into a fight, some older kids," I sighed hanging my head. Madam Pomfrey had wanted to use magic to remove any trace of injury but I saw no point, it would just mean even longer spent in the hospital wing and that was something that you could not pay me to do.

Luna lifted my head with her hands and cupped my cheeks in her palms, she smiled and kissed me before wrapping her arms around me and burying her head into my chest, "I'm glad you're okay. I love you."

"Love you too," I smiled, kissing her blonde head. She hugged me closer as I did the same.

"I'm glad you guys aren't idiots like everyone else," Luna growled thinking of all the other students, she could almost tell that I was getting anxious thinking of them so she squeezed my hand to reassure me and calm me down before I exploded and did something drastic like… well it was me so runaway and cry in a corner.

"Awww George, she called us and Neville non-idiots!" Fred grinned happily.

George smirked continuing for him, "I know… at least they managed to separate their faces for long enough it was getting… awkward," Neville burst out laughing at this, getting a few 'looks' from the other students. I could almost hear them whispering in the shadows about how Neville and the twins were talking to me… everyone was incredibly shocked about Neville but I mean… it was Neville. One of the nicest, forgiving people that I had the pleasure to know so they shouldn't have really been up in arms about it being Neville of all people who was talking to me.

"Castor and I are just very happy…," she stopped and looked at me with a wicked grin, "Cas I want to dance."

I raised an eyebrow while Fred and George looked at each other in amusement, Neville just giggled into his hand.

"Well then Luna, go for it!" I yelled with joy, although this time she didn't mean ballroom, she just began to twirl around with her hands above her head.

"Luna… what?" Neville grinned, I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Don't be alarmed, she does this all the time… it's pretty awesome actually… I don't have those kind of moves," I laughed as Luna continued to twirl around in her uniform, she ignored the mutters of Loony Lovegood. I wished that I could be like her… not let anything affect me.

She stopped and came to stand happily in front of me, "Well that was fun… I think I even managed to bat away a few nargles in the process," Luna smiled.

"Nargles aren't real," Fred laughed, I sighed, apparently my signals to not bring up this argument had failed and Luna gawped.

"Just because there isn't any evidence yet doesn't mean there not real!" She sighed.

"Did… did Luna Lovegood just get angry?" George asked.

Luna laughed and shook her head, "No, no… I only get angry on very rare occasions like… when someone's insulting Cas," she smiled.

"AWWWW… One second… no none of us wish to hear about yours and Castors romance," Fred sighed.

I shook my head as Luna did the same, "You did ask the question. You should only ask something if you're prepared to hear the truth," Luna finished. I smiled at her words of wisdom, she really was a true Ravenclaw.

"Smart words," Neville smiled, "Wish everyone else would just believe the truth about Castor." I folded my arms, that was a pretty big wish of mine. What was it about me, my devilish smirk? My glaring eyes… I shook my head, no it was just my bloody heritage.

"Don't we all… how can people be so blind and narrow minded? They have no proof that Castor's dark yet they go off some stupid idea that they built up in their heads!" Luna scowled, throwing up her hands. I saw Fred and George look at each other and I knew exactly what they were going to say.

"Sounds like the nargles," Fred laughed into his hand, George and even Neville gave out a little chuckle too, I smiled but said nothing.

"What?" Luna asked innocently, a broad smile on her beautiful face.

"Nothing nothing," George replied.

"I have to agree though, it's just stupid! We all know you're nothing like your mum and dad!" Neville nodded.

"Yeah… everyone else are just idiots… you can't help the fools can you Fred?" George grinned, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"No George you can't… but do you know what we could do?" Fred grinned. I knew that whatever the orange twin was thinking it couldn't be good, I sighed and shook my head but the enthusiasm on Fred's happy face was so infectious that I couldn't help but grin at whatever he and soon no doubt George were planning.

"Do pranks!" George yelled in excitement. Fred nodded and I buried my head in my hands… I should have known.

"No! No pranks guys… I'm sure that injuring people isn't going to help anything," I said, Fred and George immediately put on their 'this is unfair' faces.

"B-But… it wasn't going to injure anyone… seriously…," Fred sighed, his eyes were all sad and I had to admit I did feel slightly bad for ruining their excitement and being a buzz kill.

"Maybe just… you know… break their legs at most," George sighed.

"And that's not a serious injury to you two?" Neville laughed. The twins shrugged as I grinned, there certainly wouldn't be any pranks… at least not like that. I felt something hit my head and I groaned, I turned around to see that some fool had thrown a small rock at my head.

"GO BACK TO YOUR DARK MAGIC BOOKS FREAK! WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE! NOT WHEN YOU'LL JUST LEAD YOUR EVIL PARENTS TO US!" A boy screamed at me, I noticed that he was backing away and was flanked by about six friends who were all in fits of laughter so he wasn't really that brave.

"Oh really? Last time I checked I'm not going mother and father come and kill all my fellow students… look here's a map to each ones house," I sighed folding my arms.

"I BET THAT'S EXCATLY WHAT YOUR DOING!" One of his friends growled and I had to shake my head at their idiocy… the fact that so much sarcasm had been in my voice made what they were saying just stupid. "HAVING YOU HERE IS A MISTAKE! A TOTAL CRYSIS!"

I laughed, "Yeah isn't it? Its right next to poverty and murder… oh why don't I see if some crappy pop groups written a song about me yet?"

"THAT'S JUST WHAT YOU WANT! TO MURDER US FREAK!" Another yelled.

"Get out of here you idiots!" Fred, George, Neville and Luna replied as I felt a slight sense of happiness flooding through me, the four of them cared for me and wanted to protect me. It was all okay, I had Luna by my side and I had… I had friends.

Then, then the bell rang… lessons. Students in a classroom… nowhere to run… no one to help me. Crap.

**_Okay thanks guys! I hope you like it, please remember to review it really helps me. I'm listening to Shrek music… I don't know why… _**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hello guys! So sorry I haven't updated in ages I've just had a lot on, things have been pretty hectic but here it finally is, hope you enjoy and that this makes up for it. Hopefully I should be able to update a lot more regularly now. _**

Chapter twenty-two: Castor's POV

I'd accepted long ago that I wasn't perfect, that I was a jagged ugly edge sticking out in the world. With my uncomfortable ways, the awkward demeanour and easily forgettable face. I was sure that once again this fact would be pointed out to me in great detail during my next lesson: defence. As I was in a class with the year above me I found some slight relief that Neville would be with me and I wouldn't have to go it alone. The slow delicate fall of my chest began to quicken as I clutched my books to me, hoping that I could just find myself cooped up in my bed at home, with Tonks grinning about something Remus had done. I couldn't hide though, not forever, I could try my best but their glares and echoes of hatred would always find me. Falling into me and cutting deep ragged marks into my skin, into my soul, as their words etched scars into my soul, I couldn't ever get rid of my scar tissue. The ragged raw grooves that were stuck inside me, feeding off each move I made, stretching and burning over time instead of healing like I hoped.

I took a seat next to Neville and gulped, they were staring. At us both though, at the fact that he was sat next to me. I wanted to scream at them to just leave us alone, to just leave Neville out of it at least.

The melancholy of my tattered membrane began to surface as Umbridge gave her little coy smile that reminded me that she was hiding something.

She directed her venomous gaze at me as I gulped, feeling the sweat bubble up inside me, she definitely had some kind of vendetta against me, I could feel it brimming from the sick look in her eyes.

"Okay children, open the books to page 158," she said adding her little sickening laugh at the end which made bile rise and fall inside my throat, the acid clawing at me as I stared at the evil in front of me.

Eyes bored into me, scorching burning flames into my body, everyone hated me, everyone hated me, everyone hated me.

"Professor don't you think it would be better for us to address the recent outbreak form Azkaban, the mass breakout only adds fuel to the truth that Voldermort is back and therefore we need to be prepared against him and the Death Eaters," I looked around to see who had spoken, hearing gasps of shock and amazement from around the class. Only then did I feel the sickness rise inside me… I had said it, it had been me. The far off detached voice, wavering with weakness and a timid fragility was my voice. I had said it.

Umbridge once again fixed me with her menacing and piercing glare as her eyes like everyone else's bore holes into me. Although I couldn't care less about her hating me.

I looked to see Neville staring at me wide eyed but he gave a small smile and I felt my confidence lift somewhat, I looked and saw that even Harry who I thought had joined the ranks of my haters was staring at me with astonishment, I had just shown my true Gryffindor colours. I'd stood up to her, I'd been brave but in turn I'd stood up to everyone else who dared to think of me as in ranks with the Death Eaters, I'd denounced them with my own fierce passion to fight the Death Eaters, my parents and Voldermort. You could tell I wasn't lying by the passion in my voice, I wanted to fight them, I wanted to be trained, I wasn't lying to make myself seem good so everyone would like me again, I wasn't a Death Eater. I hated them with a pure passion. For some this wouldn't be enough but it appeared that for Harry at least it had been, I'd stood up for him as well, saying how I believed Voldermort was back despite some calling it lies. He looked at me with pride and thankfulness and somewhat shame as he hadn't been able to believe me whereas I had so easily believed him. For all the people who would still not be convinced I felt good that Harry was at least.

Umbrige gave her wry chuckle, "Don't be silly, that's a load of lies Voldermort isn't back."

I stood up now, feeling the furry curse through my body, "How do you explain the breakout then? And Cedric's death?" I growled, my hands fiercely gripping the table," venom cursed through me.

"The Diggory boy-," she began but I had heard enough.

"CEDRIC WAS MURDERED, MURDERED BY VOLDERMORT, YOU AND YOUR STUPID MINSTRY AND MINISTER ARE TOO BLIND TO SEE IT! MAYBE IF YOU ACTUALLY TRIED TO RUN THIS BLOODY WIZARDING COMMUNITY INSTEAD OF TRYING TO GET INTO FUDGE'S PANTS, THE OLD COOT WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS! IF YOU JUST TAUGHT US WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO FACE THIS THREAT UNPREPARED! THEY ARE OUT THERE AND THEY ARE COMING, FOR ALL OF US…," I stopped slightly, feeling the fear creep up, "And the most dangers Death Eaters of all… they're coming for me." I mumbled, my hand was shaking. Everyone looked at me shocked as Umbridge threatened to burst a vein. I could feel the smirk growing on my face, my father's smirk, I knew that my eyes were alight, my violet eyes were alight with passion, so much like my mother.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She began.

My smirk just grew wider as she strode forward, her face red with rage, "Oh yeah I forgot one more thing, you're a conceded bitch."

She grabbed me by the collar and dragged me outside, "THE MINSITRY ARE LIARS! HARRY'S RIGHT! VOLDERMORTS BACK! THE DEATH EATERS ARE READY! AND FOR ALL OF YOU WHO DOUBT ME, I SAY THIS… I WON'T REST UNTIL BOTH OF MY PARENTS ARE LOCKED UP FOR GOOD OR DEAD AND BURRIED!" I screamed, my loud cries echoing through the classroom and then the corridor as she pulled me away. Her hand was vicious as it fell down hard on my cheek in the form of a sharp slap.

"I will not tolerate such lies! How dare you try and disgrace me and the ministry!" I blocked out the rest of her rant, it was just ministry drivel and propaganda.

What I couldn't block out was Dumbledore's penetrating gaze as he stared me straight in the face, his eyes ever assessing me, looking for motives, for reason, for character.

"Ah! Castor, I was expecting you, I'm afraid this was one visit I was not looking forward too though I must admit," Dumbledore muttered as I quietly closed the door to his office, making my way over sheepishly to his desk where I sat down as carefully as I could feeling my whole body tense up. I didn't like having Dumbledore mad at me, no one did.

"I understand Professor," I said meekly, messing with my glasses as I pushed my unkempt hair away from my face as it dared to sprawl out across the savannah of my pale, pasty bleached face.

"Would you care for my favourite muggle candy?" He asked, holding the pot of lemon sweets out to me, this was expected of Dumbledore. I shook my head, no longer able to look the man in the eye, I twiddled my thumbs nervously seeming somewhat pathetic. He always managed to make me reflect on the bad I had done, making the guilt eat me inside, still it was Umbridge and she deserved it.

"I heard about your little altercation with Professor Umbridge, I must say I'm disappointed although you points were somewhat 'interesting' and I am rather impressed in your ability to put together a rather emotion filled speech which effects your peers in many ways to your desire I was not happy with the way you put your argument across Castor. A public argument against a Professor isn't acceptable and what you said to Professor Umbridge, especially your rather tactless comments about her and Fudge were not good. Although they did make me laugh," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and I felt my body relax slightly, a breath which I had been holding in tumbled out. "Still, Castor you proved to your peers that you are not in rank with the Death Eaters, it's a shame they would even think that to begin with," the old man sighed.

"I don't think I convinced all of them," I replied.

Dumbledore gave me one of his smiles, "Maybe so. What you did, your use of foul language and the comments you made, disgracing Professor Umbridge and embarrassing her in front of the whole class was totally unacceptable, you're making an enemy of the ministry Castor which is not a smart thing to do. If I were you I'd be careful what you say about them and Fudge, especially so publicly, between you and me the man's ego doesn't like to be bruised. A suitable punishment for this must be made, three months detention with different Professors, not just Umbridge, although she will be taking a substantially role in your punishment. Any more trouble and your Hogsmead privileges will be taken away. I was thinking of doing it this time but you young lot need time for yourselves. Run along now Castor and I hope that I won't have to have you in my office for trouble making again," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling greatly now.

I nodded, surprising the urge to groan at the detention. I just smiled and got up, my fingers locked around the door and I opened it stepping through.

"Oh and Castor," I heard Dumbledore's drifting voice say, I turned round to face the man who had a broad smile plastered on his face.

"Yes Professor."

"I just wanted to say how very Gryffindor of you." He said with a wink before I closed the door behind him, a cheeky smile etched on my face.

**_Alright guys hope you liked it. If you did please review thanks, tell me all your thoughts. Thanks! Especially for being so patient _**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Here is the next chapter, please review, alright thanks, broke up for summer yesterday which is awesome :p Listening to David Bowie and the Foo Fighters for inspiration :)_**

Chapter twenty-three: Castor's POV

One breath, then another. Take a step forward Cas, prepare for the hate. Cheering and clapping was what greeted me though as I gawked into the cheering mass that consisted of my house. Gryffindor. I stepped through the portrait hole, my nerves being replaced with amazement and confusion. Fred and George's hands reached through the crowd to grab me and pull me towards where they and Neville were, Luna grinned, she was also waiting for me.

"What is it? What have I done?" I asked in confusion, my eyebrows furrowing as Neville gave me a smile.

Fred grinned. "What have you done? You bloody kicked Umbridges fat arse mate! Nev told us the whole story, it sounded brilliant. She was apparently hysterical," now that the thrill I'd gotten from messing with her had died down and I was faced with the punishment I'd have to face I was a little less pleased but I was happy that the twins and the rest of my friends appeared to be thrilled.

"Yeah," I looked at Luna and she noticed the nervous look that crept onto my face, the shaking of my hands at the thought of whatever revenge Umbrige would have lined up for me.

"Yeah? YEAH!" George grinned his shoulders jostling me.

I felt a hand tap me on the back and I turned round to see Harry and Hermione both stood there, wearing guilty looks.

"I'm sorry, all we can say is we're sorry but we know that will never be enough," Harry spoke. I sighed, they were coming round but the gratification I'd dreamed of getting from this moment didn't grace me, I just accepted it.

"It's alright," there was a certain limpness to my voice as a moment that should have been great for me was of little importance.

"Ron's still… on the fence," Hermione shrugged. I'd expected as much. I merely shrugged in response.

Luna grabbed my hand and pulled me away to a more quiet area of the common room.

"You okay?" She asked me.

I gulped, no I wasn't, I was scared. "I'm fine," I said a little more harshly than I'd meant to. She caught the ice cold edge in my voice which was laced with an undercurrent of dangerous fire and she knew not to press me. A lot of people came up to slap me on the back and congratulate me and say how they never doubted me, I didn't feel anything, my mind was on other things. I even noticed Fabian looking at me from across the room, Colin even seemed to make a step towards me but Fabian's hand on his shoulder stopped him. I shook my head, they still apparently hadn't come round. I didn't care. Not now.

The weekend came soon and it was time for another Dumblerdore's army meeting, I'd been allowed back on the meetings and no one seemed to grumble about it, Zacharias Smith was silenced by everyone's glares as he saw me walk in. It was more training this week, what we'd been doing for a while. I was hoping to go with Luna like we did when we duelled just the two of us at Snape's command but today that apparently wasn't going to happen.

"Fabian… it looks like you're going to have to partner with Castor," Harry said, with a look of regret to me. He knew how hard this would be for me. I nodded not wanting to be childish, Fabian gave me one of his cocky smirks and I sighed, he was going to make this hard, he was going to make this into one of his macho things where he had to beat me to prove his worth or whatever.

"I can do that," I didn't care if I sounded childish, I wanted to rise to his bait and beat him at his own game. Everyone had stopped their own duels as Fabian and I took stance, looking at each other with total malice, I didn't want to hurt my friend though, he was my best friend, I'd loved him like a brother but he'd savagely ripped out my heart. It had been so easy for him as well, to say that I was some vicious monster that loved to hunt down muggleborns.

He stretched out his wand hand I did the same as we nodded, everyone watched in anticipation, the room was in total silence.

I sniggered but my spell missed, his shape changed and I wasn't fighting Fabian not anymore. She was dancing in front of me, moving nimbly on her feet as I knew that she did. I seethed, firing hex after hex at her.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed, so much venom entered my voice as I surged forward, my wand pressed into her throat as I pinned her up against a pillar.

I heard a gulping noise, "GET OFF ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Fabian shrieked, "MURDERER! HE'S GOING TO MURDER ME! HELP, HELP!" Despite how pathetic he sounded I stumbled away, staring at him as he whimpered with wide eyes.

Luna put her hand on my shoulder, "Cas… I'm… are you okay?" It was the same question. The same question I'd been getting a lot recently. I shrugged her hand off my shoulder. "I'm. Fine."

Harry gulped, "Alright… well…," he gave me a concerned look as I sighed but he continued his address to the rest of the group, "Look we all need to continue to work a lot harder. We know that this threat is real okay? Voldermort and the Death Eaters are back and they won't stop at anything and neither will we. Alright, back to duelling," Harry nodded as everyone gave both me and Fabian shifty looks but continued like Harry had said. I stormed away, flinging open the doors as I stopped outside, resting my head on the wall, fear pulsing through me, I'd thought it was her. The anger and rage I'd felt at just seeing her, duelling with her, it had scared me more than anything. More than the dreams. Normally I'd be bothered that Fabian had called me a murder but I was so scared that I glossed over that. I felt Luna wrap her arms around me and I relaxed slightly.

"I'm sorry," I cried resting my head on top of hers, my breath mixing with the sweet smell of her hair.

"Your stressed… it's understandable, you just need to take it easy Cas. You worry me sometimes," she sighed looking me in my eyes.

I nodded, taking her words to heart, I needed to chill, "Yeah. It's just… I thought I wasn't that bothered but people still don't believe me… Ron doesn't believe me."

I'd seen the looks he'd given me in the room of requirement. Luna shook her head, "I know Cas but… didn't you hear about his dad? He has his reasons." I scrunched my eyebrows up confused, Luna took this as a sign to carry on in her explanation. "His dad… Harry apparently had dreams about a snake attacking Mr Weasly but… Mr Weasly did get attacked, it was a bit ago now, before the breakout but…. Understandably Ron's a little upset over it. The twins and Ginny are all chipper as usual but you know what Ron's like…," Luna trailed off as I hung my head.

"Oh, maybe I should just… wow," I was speechless, now that the breakout had happened Ron had probably only put two and two together and figured that Voldermort had purposely targeted his dad to brew fear or something and that the breakout was the next step. I gulped, Ron was being controlled by something that was creeping up to dangerous levels in me: fear. With all the stuff about me and well with his dad it was only natural that he might take a little more convincing than others.

"Yeah… I know… Harry reckons it was Voldermort," she said as though reading my mind, "I'm sure he'll come round, he just needs time to heal." She managed to cheer me up and I smiled kissing her on the top of the head. Harry came rushing out as Luna and I broke apart, "I'll get back in there." She said, taking her hand from mine and heading into training.

"Hey, don't worry I'm pretty stressed too," I could tell from the tone in Harry's voice, I gave him a weak smile. "Snape was trying making me do these stupid lessons with him as well but I quit that… the guy just makes me even more stressed."

I laughed, "It wouldn't by any chance be duelling lessons would it?" I smiled at Harry, he shook his head but didn't elaborate so I left the point of what the lessons were there.

"Whatever's coming I know that it's coming soon."

"I keep on having these dreams… about my mum… my parents," I gulped, shivering.

"I know what you mean… I get dreams too, it's just they feel so… so real," he mumbled, I knew the feeling, he was trying to dispel the thoughts running through his head that the dreams were real. The thing that scared me the most was myself though, the anger that coursed through me, my eyes, my face, the sickening power I felt when I clamped my wand. I wouldn't turn out like them, I wouldn't enjoy inflicting pain but I couldn't deny it, I'd felt a rush when I'd been duelling Fabian and that scared me.

**_Alright thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think, it only takes a sec and I'd love to hear your thoughts. _**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Alright here's the next chapter_**

Chapter twenty-four: Castor's POV

The moon illuminated the cold stone walls as I sat cross legged in the astronomy tower, my lips curved up slightly as I looked at Luna who was sitting next to me, her hand tightly squeezed my own as I grinned even more.

"Mum, my mum always used to say that the stars and the moon work as one, that they can never be apart," she smiled in her beautiful dream like voice. I moved a strand of long dirty blonde hair from her face and giggled at the poetry of her words.

"Well," I laughed, a slight twinkle edging in my eyes, when I was with her everything was okay and I didn't feel alone or worried because Luna was here and Luna would always be here. "You're the moon aren't you?"

"And you're the stars," she giggled, I leaned forward and kissed her forehead, it was the kind of kiss that showed I cared, that I'd never leave.

"You know… the stars are kind of inferior to the moon, I always knew I was your bitch," I chuckled as Luna lent back and let out a loud hearty laugh which echoed off the walls of the astronomy tower.

"Damn right, now kiss me," she giggled softly as I leaned forward again and kissed her lips passionately, my laughter mumbling into her lips as I wrapped my arms around her, everything seemed to stop when I kissed Luna, the world set into place and I was allowed for just a moment to forget all the crap I had and just think of the good things, of Luna, the best thing in my life.

"Wow I have to say I was actually kind of scared for a sec there Luna, if you try you can actually be rather scary," I laughed as I pulled back, resting my forehead on hers. Our breath mixed together as I was encompassed by the sweet smell of roses.

"But Cas I wasn't trying," she grinned when I fake whimpered and gave a mock scream.

"You can be so dramatic sometimes," she laughed. I grinned further, squeezing her hand. Her eyes were beautiful as the moonlight glistened off them, illuminating her beautiful pale face.

"Yeah," I said, my mother and father had just entered my thoughts, whenever I was having a special moment and feeling free they always managed to ruin it. I let out a heavy sigh and felt Luna's arms wrap around me and pull me into a tight embrace.

"They won't hurt you. Not while I'm here and I'm always going to be here Cas, always because I love you and you mean more to me than breathing. You mean more to be than any creature that I believe in, you mean more to me than life or death. You complete me Cas, I love you and I will never let them hurt you," she whispered into my ear as my heart pumped in my chest. I could feel the heat creep up my neck and face as I blushed, I wondered if Luna had noticed, if she had she didn't say anything.

"I love you too, more than anything in the world," I smiled, feeling joyful tears rise in my eyes. We were in love. Someone as beautiful and brilliant as Luna was in love with someone as ugly and dumb as me, she deserved better than me but for now I was too overcome by my selfish love to wish better for her, I couldn't let her go, I was clinging into a cliff and she was the only thing keeping me there, she was my safety belt and I clung onto her like a life jacket. I loved her.

"Yeah it would have sucked if you just went nah you're not that special," Luna giggled. I laughed at the mere idea of it, Luna not being special or important, she was the most special thing in the world, the most important thing in the world. As she said, I was the stars and she was the moon. We were one…

My hands laced with the dew spited grass, my hands fumbling over the cold green spikes as the wetness stained my trousers. I sighed to myself, tickling my fingers with grass as my hands rose to my head, running wildly through my black hair.

"Mr Black," my head wiped round, there was a bruising on my cheek, my eye had been engulfed in a sea of black, blue, red and purple. I could do my best to hide it but there was no way I could, as I felt the sickness rise in my stomach, Snape would know something was up.

"Yes sir?" I hoped he hadn't noticed the feeble tremble in my voice, it appeared that if he had he chose to let it be and not question the shaking of my hands.

"You didn't appear at dinner, or at duelling practice," I gulped, he was no doubt be pissed at me for this. A few beads of stray sweat graced my forehead and trickle down the shaking highway of my cheeks. My glasses had steamed somewhat but I was too nervous to clean them.

"No… I was out here… I didn't realise the time," that part was honest, I hadn't realised the time. I'd been lost in my own world, my hands trickling freely through eh grass, ripping up blades when I felt a strong surge of emotion and throwing my pain into the wind, wanting it all to just blow away and leave me, to haunt someone else.

"Hmmm," that wasn't a good sign, I knew that from anybody but when that noise came from Professor Snape it was even worse. What he did next took me by surprise, "It's alright, just don't miss another practice, you've got a lot on your plate I understand but… you and Miss Lovegood need to be protected, your troubles are no excuse. Now would you care to explain the marks on your face?" Snape's face became purse as he gazed with suspicious eyes upon my pale face.

I gulped, now was the moment of truth, I had to take a leap of faith, "I tripped, over a tree trunk," it was a crap lie and the way that Snape's lips went tighter proved that he didn't believe me but he didn't say anything, not yet at least. He left my statement to hang in the air for a few seconds before slowly opening his mouth and allowing his drawling voice to send chills through me.

"Okay, well try not to be so imbecilic, I know it's hard for you Gryffindor's but do try," that's where he finished before turning away from me and my isolated space on the patch of squashed grass. As expected his robes twirled with him and I felt a smile and a slight quick chuckle grace my lips.

"Yes sir," I whispered, for all his faults I had grown my respect for the man clad in black who stormed away from me reprimand some first year Hufflepuffs. I even dared to say that I had started to like him, to find some kind of joy in the words that he uttered, the harsh cutting words. My hand slowly stroked my brightly coloured cheek, Umbdrige had enjoyed my punishment, laughing with glee as I wobbled away, holding onto the doorframe to her office for dear life, blood dripping from the scrapes that lined my face. The pain that I had felt and that was still reeling inside of me clenched at my chest like a python and enjoyed the squirming feeling growing inside of me. I hated the rawness that clawed at the back of my throat and the sting that hurt like lemon juice in my eyes as I tried to fight back the tears, boys didn't cry. It was bullshit, men were of course able to cry but as the hot stinging tears threatened to overpower me I grasped onto the phrase to stop me from crying because I knew that if I began I would find it very difficult, maybe even impossible to stop.

I called for my sketchpad and my art stuff, sitting back down on the wetted grass which if I wasn't careful would soon be made even wetter by my tears.

My fingers skimmed delicately over the fresh crisp page as I felt a sense of calm burst over me, engulfing me. Daring me to even think of crying. I loved the free feeling that empowered me, nothing could hurt me now, nothing could hurt me as I began to draw, the sharp pencil smoothly making lines across the white paper. After an hour or so I was done and I looked at the finished piece of work, a tinge of a smile lifting up my face, I ignored the pain in my cheek and eye as I grinned. I'd drawn the forest and there standing in the middle of it and there in the middle of it was me, standing tall carrying Luna away from the trees and darkness and worry bridal style, she promised she wouldn't let any harm come to me from the monsters that were my parents and I swore to myself that I would do the same for her. Nothing would ever happen to her. I would keep her safe forever. I loved her and she loved me. My smile grew even larger and I fell back on the wet grass, not caring as its cold hands laced my hair and wrapped around me, I laughed and laughed, not stopping even as my stomach began to hurt. I was in love. Not even Umbridge could change that, not even my parents could.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Soooo sorry been away on holiday for ages for my auntie's wedding but I'm back now, once again very sorry, also I know I miss something's out from the book but it's not going to be completely cannon because its more about Castor's story with his parents rather than Harry's journey so if I miss anything or change something you know why_**

Chapter twenty-five: Castor's POV

I groaned at being awoke a little too early for my liking, "CASTOR! CASTOR! LOOK! EVERYBODY WON'T SHUT UP ABOUT IT! IT'S AMAZING!" I frowned and raised an eyebrow at Luna who had grabbed me by the collar and was hugging me. I sighed remembering how I was dressed in my pyjamas. The whole situation was embarrassing but Luna didn't seem to notice as she grinned thrusting a Quibbler in my face, Harry's grinning face was plastered on it.

"The article? The one Hermione and you got Rita Skeeter to do? The one your dad put in the Quibbler? About Harry and you-know-who?" I grinned.

She nodded and grinned back, "Yep everyone's reading it, it's really blown up! Umbridge is furious though, she's going to ban it," Luna's face fell at this but I just shrugged, the damage was already done, everyone knew the truth, everyone knew how Harry wasn't telling lies. How he was right. I kissed her on the forehead, "Sometimes Luna, sometimes you're just so brilliant that I can't even believe it." She giggled and got off my bed as I blushed slightly, nothing would have been worse than my 'male teenage hormones' taking over. Thankfully that hadn't happened though. "How did you get in?"

"You left the door open when you went to bed," she smiled before leaving, "I'm going to hunt for pudding."

I got dressed quickly and headed downstairs, she was right, literally everyone's noses were stuck in the Quibbler and Harry grinned and slapped me on the back, "Your girls amazing mate."

"She is," I replied shrugging my shoulders back. Umbridge's face was a dark thunder and I swore that I'd do my best to never do her wrong.

"I can't believe her… Umbridge… she kicks you and George off Quidditch for fighting Draco when he deserved it, she tortures her students… she… she's evil practically." Harry nodded and agreed with me as I growled. This was a victory though, we'd won with the Quibbler…

"I can't believe it, he's gone and it's all because of me!" Harry slammed his fist down on the table as I sighed.

"Harry, it's not your fault, Dumbledore would be happy that we're rebelling against Umbridge, we need to continue not give up okay? He took the blame for us, doesn't that mean something? That he wants us to continue, never mind that Inquisitorial Squad crap Umbridge has set up… we'll keep on fighting, against Umbridge, against Voldemort, for Dumbledore. We owe it to him," I nodded and Harry sighed, "Your right." He turned to face us all, a dark vengeance in his eyes.

"We can't let them get away with this! We'll continue to fight, harder and stronger! We'll keep on training, just like Dumbledore would want!" Harry yelled as we all cheered. So soon after our victory our greatest fall had happened, Dumbledore had been driven out of the school and Umbridge had complete control. I smirked, not for long…

"LUNA WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed, a lot had happened, Fred and George had left Hogwarts with one finally fantastic prank, I missed them but I still had Neville and others. Hogwarts still wouldn't be the same without them. I continued to charge through the halls, I couldn't find Luna anywhere and Harry had been going on about something happening to Sirius. I couldn't find anyone. I finally found Umbridge's office and kicked open the door to find Luna, Neville, Hermione, Ron and Ginny tied up with Harry. My eyes widened as Umbridge put her wand to my neck, "Ah the young Death Eater. Why don't you join your friends, while Harry takes me to see this weapon that you've been hiding from me. Dumbledore was just too crafty for his own good, it's a shame really Castor, if it wasn't for Harry's quick thinking I'd be using the Cruciatus Curse on you, oh how I'd like to pay you back for what you did to me, for when you humiliated me," she did that evil little giggle of hers as I shivered, trying to avoid her gaze. I frowned but saw Luna nod her head slightly at me so I just followed their lead as Harry and Hermione led Umbridge away.

"Don't move," Draco barked.

I smirked, "Oh give it a rest cousin."

Draco's eyes narrowed, "You are no cousin of mine you filthy blood traitor, no one from my family would dare associate with filth such as this lot! Mark my words, I'll make sure your disowned and wiped off the Black family tree," he growled at me, I felt my fist pull back before I slammed it into his nose and he fell down whimpering. I pulled out my wand and snarled, "Now I suggest the rest of you don't try anything because I am not in the mood for your shit. Trust me, finding out your girlfriend and friends have been captured by a sociopath and her evil minions doesn't do wonders for your mood," I glared at them all and they fell back allowing me to untie everyone. We headed out and ran into Harry and Hermione who grinned at us.

"Where's Umbridge?" Luna with a smile.

"We'll explain later, we have to get to the Ministry," Harry said, I could tell he was frantic, thinking about his Godfather.

"Use the Thestrals," Luna said simply in her perfect, melodic sing song voice.

"What? I swear your off your rocker sometimes mate," Ron asked confused as I growled.

Harry shook his head, "She's right, look Luna and I will help you onto them, don't worry, it's the quickest way and-," I stopped him. "I can help you guys on too," I said. Harry spot me a confused look but the look I gave him back made him not question me, no one else did either. We all clambered on the creatures as they began to flap their wings I patted mine with a nervous and shaky breath. We hadn't said it but we all knew, we were going to meet Voldemort, Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

There was only a slight light as we walked through the various passages and hallways, "Where is he?" Harry said desperately, mirroring the frustration we all felt. We headed through rows and rows of glass spheres until Harry stopped with a frown.  
"This… this sphere, it has my name on it… and Voldemort's… I don't understand I-."

"To me," I heard Luscious Malfoy's voice cut through the air.

Then I heard it, for the first time I heard her voice, in the flesh. Cutting through the air.

"Itty bitty Potter doesn't understand Luscious, that's expected of a half-blood," no, no, no! NO! I felt the colour drain from my face as my throat closed up, the rest of our gang sent sparse glances at me, even Neville who was glaring at the woman who immerged out of the shadows with a murderous look. Her hair was splatted all over the place in a curly deranged mess and her eyes held a cold, violent and mad stare that sent shivers and chills through me. I couldn't take my eyes off her, she was my own flesh and blood, my mother and I was meeting her for the first time, finally I was meeting her.

Harry growled, "What does Voldemort want with this?"

"YOU DARE SPEAK HIS NAME YOU FILTHY HALF-BLOOD!" She screamed as I began to shake. She still hadn't noticed me as she glared at Harry, I gripped my wand fiercely tight. The Death Eaters laughed and I wondered if my father was among them sniggering.

Luscious ignored my mother, "It's a prophecy Potter or are you really that stupid?"

"A prophecy, of what? Why did he send me here?" Harry continued

"My lord knew that you would come at poor Sirius's being hurt, awww isn't that cute? Baby Potter to the rescue," she sniggered with the rest but her laugh was the loudest and the most chilling as I bore holes into her, "The only people who can retrieve the prophecy are those who it speaks of. So he wanted you to get it for him and you played right into our hands Potter."

"Enough now hand it over boy," Luscious Malfoy, my uncle held out his hand.

"You still haven't answered my other question, what does the prophecy say?" He asked, I could tell he was stalling, for some reason, "Not yet," I heard him whisper to us but I couldn't nod back.

"I suppose it's only natural, you would wonder wouldn't you? Why the Dark Lord tried to kill you as a baby, hand it to me and you can find out Potter."

Harry's eyes narrowed, I knew what he was feeling, all his emotions surge together as he for a split second forgot reason and planning and skill, and "I want to know where Sirius is!"

"I want to know where Sirius is!" My mother mimicked in a childish voice which caused the Death Eaters to erupt with laughter again, her voice was so childish yet it held a savage, dark undertone which continued to make me shake. It stabbed me with every word she spoke. "If you won't hand it over I'm sure we can persuade you," she laughed cruelly, "Which one? Which one? Hmm…"

Neville growled, "You're a monster!" He yelled at her as she merely laughed in response and set her eyes on him.

"Longbottom? Hmm, perhaps it should be you, wouldn't it be nice? Joining mummy and daddy in St. Mungos? A real family reunion," she sniggered as Neville went white.

"I think there's been enough family reunions for one day," I frowned, who'd spoken, then I realised: me. I'd taken a step forward, out of the darkness so that I was standing next to Harry, my wand outstretched. Her face fell as she stared into my eyes, her eyes. She saw my face and despite her madness she couldn't mistake it.

"W-Who are you?" I laughed at this, at how I'd reduced her from a powerful demeaning witch who held all the cards to clueless and it even appeared afraid. I felt the anger and rage that I'd consumed over the years build up as it pleaded to be released, I'd never wanted anything more, not even Luna, all I wanted was to see the smirk wiped off her face and for her to get what she deserved. I hated her and I was going to make sure she knew. Knew what she had done to me, done to Neville, to know that she'd wrecked so many lives, that both her and my father was, it was never going to happen again.

"You really don't recognise me? By the shock in your voice I'm guessing you do but you just don't want to accept it. I'm Castor Black, although you'd expect me to be Castor Lestrange, I'm your son you evil bitch and do you know what else I am? The itty bitty baby whose going to put you right back in Azkaban or you're going to be dead. No matter what it takes it'll be one or the other. Mum you're going down."

**_Hope you've enjoyed the first part of Castor meeting his family, please tell me what you think, it really helps and tell me what you'd like to see next. _**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Okay here's the next one, this one will hopefully be rather dramatic, it's also a bit longer than usual _**

Chapter twenty-six: Castor's POV

Her eyes narrowed as she growled, it was low and vicious, "Crucio!" I felt a sharp pain in my body as I fell to the ground but it was over as she stared at me her eyes wide and my eyes stared back at her just as wide. The curse didn't really hurt me… because she didn't really want to hurt me. Maybe, maybe in that sane part of her mind she did actually love me, I didn't know what it was but I felt a warm feeling spreading through my body as I stared at her in complete shock, even if she didn't love me, she didn't want to hurt me… maybe, just maybe, she cared. Was that too much to ask for, to have a mother that cared for me.

"NOW!" Harry yelled, before I could dwell anymore on the subject. I scrambled to my feet and clutched my wand just as tightly as we engaged the Death Eaters in duels. My mother was chasing after me, a loud cackle filling my ears. I was too timid to face her so I just ran, dodging her spells the best I could, there were no unforgiveable's fired, no dark magic, just simple duelling spells. She wasn't trying to kill me.

I continued to run but then I saw a handsome but hollowed face stop me with a smirk, my smirk.

"Father," I gulped, I tried to turn round but Bellatrix was slowly walking towards me, they'd cornered me.

"Come on Castor, we can talk about this! Sort it out! You wouldn't choose mudbloods and half-bloods and blood traitors over your own family would you? Your own flesh and blood? You're a pureblood from two of the noblest and purist houses," Rodolphus Lestrange said, flicking his long, black hair out of his face. I was sure that at one time he had been the apple of every girls eye but Azkaban had faded his looks, his hair had lost its shine, his teeth were mostly rotten, his cheek bones hollow and gaunt, his eyes sunken in and his skin even more pale than it had been in the pictures I'd scrapbook.

"T-They love me," I'd had all this anger, this seething anger but it was replaced with desperation and I had a feeling, the feeling scared me more than anything else I'd ever experienced, it chilled me to the core, the feeling that I might not be able to resist them. That I might… end up wanting to… to be with them.

"We love you," I hadn't expected that, especially not from her I thought as I turned my head around in a flash to face my mother, feeling the heat prickle on my skin.

"N-No… you don't… your evil… k-killers… y-you can't… n-no," I trailed off, my voice becoming inaudible as I was filled with the feeling, it was so bad I felt sick.

"But we do Castor, we do," my mother continued, her voice didn't sound bad, it wasn't filled with malice, with hate, it sounded compassioning, kind… loving… no, NO!

"NO NO NO NO NO!" I screamed, raising my wand to my father I yelled, "Stupefy." He dodged but it still gave me time to run past him as he recovered and my mum aimed at me again. I could see I was getting split off from Luna and everyone else but I was too busy trying to escape to think of that. "GO AFTER THEM! I'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM!" I heard my mother shriek as my dad changed course and headed for Ginny, Luna and Neville.

My hands slammed into the wall as I cursed, it was a dead end, I turned round to see my mother closing in on me fast.

"I won't hurt you Cas, just don't fight me," only people really close to me called me Cas. She was messing with my head and I couldn't take it as I shuddered in fear with each step closer that she got. Her hand slipped around my hand and gripped it tightly, grabbing my wand, I didn't fight, I was so scared, all my training went out the window as I stared my mother dead in the eyes. If it was anyone else, maybe even my father I would have put up a fight but there was just something about her, it paralyzed me, maybe it was the eyes… our eyes.

I could feel her breath on my ear, "You're a Black, a Black and a Lestrange and my son, act like it." I didn't have time to figure out what she meant as she hauled me away to a vast room where I found everyone had been captured as well. My father had Luna and my eyes widened as she lightly struggled against him. I shook my head, I had to save her, I tried to forget all these thoughts of loving my parents, my life was Luna, Luna and my friends and Hogwarts. Not them, never them.

"Give it to me Potter or you'll watch your friends suffer… Bellatrix," Malfoy turned to my mother with a smirk as I felt myself shudder. I couldn't watch her torture them.

"I thought you'd never ask Luscious," she giggled, "If you wouldn't mind restraining my son."

"I thought you could use him, it'd show the Dark Lord just how devoted you are… torture your own son for him, show me just how committed you are Bellatrix," I knew that it was some kind of test between them, if she meant the words she said, about love, she wouldn't do it. No matter the consequences. She wouldn't hurt her own son.

"Fine," a cold shiver jolted through me, she pressed her lips to my ear again as I began to shake, "Try not to scream boy, I don't like weakness, especially not from my own son." Not I love you or I'm sorry. No. She cared more about honour of the family. I couldn't work it out, did they love me or not? "CRUCIO!" Whatever the case I felt a sense of anger ripple through me at what I felt to be betrayal, it was soon replaced with pain though, a roaring, searing pain. Burning through my body as I screamed and writhed around on the floor, it burnt through me. I didn't know how long it lasted, seconds, minutes, hours? Either way I heard my screams and shouting and laughing and then it stopped as my screams were replaced with my heavy strained breathing. This time she'd meant it, she'd meant to hurt me, she wanted to hurt me.

"Stop I'll give it to you! Just stop!" Harry screamed as I continued to pant, I flashed a furious glare at my mother who smirked.

"Dofn't dof it 'arry," I said my speech slurred as I tried to recover. I felt a sharp slap across my face.

"SILENCE BOY!" I glared at my mother once again. It didn't have much effect though, she continued to smirk and gave a cackle which echoed off the walls as I gulped in air trying to stop the tremors from wracking my body as I tried to get over what had just happened. I'd been tortured, just like in my dream, she'd tortured me.

Harry gulped and growled, his hand reached to hand over the prophecy when I heard a voice I knew too well call out from the darkness.

"You'd hurt your own son, cousin? Are you really that cruel?" Sirius emerged with other members of the Order of the Phoenix. I noticed Tonks standing with Remus who was staring at me and her aunt in amazement and disgust.

"Ah the blood traitor finally shows does he? Your pathetic Godson was asking after you Sirius, it's a shame really, he came all this way for you. You got him into some real danger," my mother sniggered as Sirius narrowed his eyes at her.

"NOW!" Someone yelled as firefight began to ensue I crawled away as best as I could from my mother and found Tonks was battling her, she fell and I gulped as my mother let out a wild cackle. I saw Sirius's eyes flicker as he fired a spell at my mother, she countered and cackled again, the sound rang in my ears, the demonic sound.

"Are you even trying? I thought you were supposed to be one of the best duellers around Bella!" My eyes widened, he'd called her Bella, it was as though they were just children playing a game, cousins just play fighting. I noticed it as I cowered at the side lines, the smiles etched on Sirius's and my mother's face.

"I am Siri and you'll soon see why!" She danced around, it was almost beautiful, the way her feet moved in a rhythmic dance, avoiding Sirius's spells while firing ones of her own.

"I never saw it you know," Sirius said more quietly as my mother frowned, "You being the doting pureblood wife, a trophy wife… for all your faults and the ways you made me hate you… you were just… always too… too Bella. Our family, him," Sirius shot a quick glance at my father before putting his full attention back on the duel which was heating up, "Voldemort, the dark arts… they changed you… I… when I was younger you used to wind me up Bells, I thought I hated you. The Slytherin princess but I was wrong… I always loved you." I frowned, confused as to why he was saying this all now, then it dawned on me, they both knew, this fight, either way one of them wouldn't survive it. There was too much history between them, for one of them it was the end. I shuddered slightly.

"What other choice did I have Sirius? I was the oldest, there was so much resting on me but I wasn't the special heir like you, I was just a girl so I got no freedom… my only option was to marry a rich pureblood but I always wanted to show I was more… my lord that was my way," she seemed so sane as she chatted with him, it seemed like they were just catching up over a bottle of firewhiskey. No one was listening to their talk, I was the only one hearing it, everyone else was engaged in duels of their own, "my way to show that I was more than just a trophy wife, a girl. To show that I could do more and of course I fully believed in the cause, despite the crap way our family raised us all I liked being a pureblood and I hated mudbloods Sirius. So I agreed with the cause, it was just perfect, fighting for something I believed in so strongly, something that I'd believed since birth, that was in my blood and that was my core values. Mum and dad were thrilled, I'd made them proud Sirius."

"Why didn't you leave? Just escape it all like me? Forget the pressure… surely you didn't enjoy the way they used to treat us?" Sirius retorted, a hint of anger and sadness in his voice.

"It wasn't that easy for me, you had friends who'd shown a different life Sirius, Potter, Lupin… you had friends who would stand by you, you were a Gryffindor so that showed you a way out. You'd rebelled and gained a new family… all I had was a bunch of people who were going to become Death Eaters like me and our family, no friends to take me in… nothing."

"But Andy did it too… I-," Sirius continued to protest, there was something desperate in his voice, something begging.

"Andy had Ted, she's different from me, you two didn't like being purebloods, nor did you believe the supremacy stuff. I liked being a pureblood Sirius, I believed in the blood supremacy so strongly. I couldn't love mudbloods and I couldn't leave the family even if they treated us badly because I'd lose being a pureblood, so I'd lose my favourite thing in the world and I'd forget my beliefs. I couldn't do that," she snarled at him.

"So you torture and kill people for your beliefs, even you weren't that wicked Bells, no matter how strongly you believed it, the Bells I used to know and love wouldn't have done it. You keep on using the past tense… a cause that you used to believe in, you couldn't leave the family but you could now, is that it?" My heart was in my throat, had she changed, did she really want to be good and no longer a Death Eater?

"A slip of the tongue," she snarled back, dancing closer to him.

"I'm not so sure," he said but her eyes narrowed as I sighed, "Not even for your son? For a chance at real romance and love with someone else?" My heart was beating in my chest.

"It doesn't matter, I can't have either of those things anymore, I've made my choices and I have to live with them… I don't regret my choice to be a Death Eater Sirius even if you think I do."

"Even though you think you can't you owe it to him, it doesn't matter about you being a Death Eater or anything, you owe it to Castor to love him, like I know you do," Sirius whispered.

"I… I can't…," she replied.

"Then I'm sorry Bellatrix that I could never save you." Bellatrix smiled, "I didn't and I don't need saving." He shrugged as she fired her last spell, it wasn't an unforgiveable but Sirius began to fall, backwards, through a veil. I was sure he'd come out the other side but he didn't I heard Harry screaming something as Remus held him back. "Goodbye cousin Toujours Pur," I heard Sirius say as he faded away forever. Only I noticed the slight tear fall from my mother's face as she saw him die, she remembered herself quickly though and cackled. The cackle that would forever haunt me. My uncle was gone but I wasn't angry, I didn't want vengeance, I felt numb. Harry however didn't feel the same. She glanced at me, only for a second but I saw the look in her eyes, the look I couldn't describe, the look that made me melt. Then she was gone, cackling.

**_Okay hope you liked it! I've worked all day on it, hope you don't mind it being a bit long but I really wanted to finish it in one chapter okay thanks! Please review and tell me what you think_**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Hello guys here's the next chapter _**

Chapter twenty-seven: Castor's POV

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as I watched my mother smirk at Harry, as I watched him break free of Remus's grasp, as I watched him follow her, a powerful vengeance sparkling in his eyes as he grieved about Sirius, the man had always been like an uncle to me but I couldn't feel anger, not when he had accepted his death so calmly, talked with my mother like that, I would miss him of course but I… I wasn't angry no. I scrambled to my feet and to the best of my ability began to chase after them, adrenaline pumping through me.

"CASTOR NO!" I heard Remus shout as he tried to grab my arm, I pulled it away and continued to run as he continued to yell after me. I didn't know why I was following them so desperately, all I knew was that I was, my fingers gripping my wand so tightly, knowing that I'd have to use it… for something.

Harry was looming over her, his shoulders were shaking when I found them, she was lying on the floor doing some kind of pathetic cackling whimpering thing. I gripped my wand even tighter, Harry frowned when I came into view and stood in front of my mother, glaring at him, "Step. Away. Harry."

He growled, "That bitch-," he was seething as he stared at me in utter confusion, I was quite confused myself at what I was doing but my primal instinct had taken over, I felt compelled to do this, to protect my mother.

"That bitch is my mother," I replied back, my eyes were flashing behind my glasses as I wiped the sweat from my brow.

"But before, all that stuff about killing her! It was just-," I stopped him with a chuckle, a deep somewhat demonic chuckle that shocked me, I felt sick. Feeling my hair plaster to my face I continued to glare straight back at the boy who lived.

"I don't know Harry… try and imagine it, if you were standing here, Lily behind you, for all your life the one thing you wanted was a mother and father who could love you… you finally see them and it all… it all doesn't make sense anymore but in your head the one thing you know is that even if it's wrong and even if they don't love you really, you don't want them to go away. You never want them to go away," I shuddered at the words coming out of my throat, they came out so easily as my mouth ran away from me.

"I had that, I had a father, for the first time I had a real father," he said talking of Sirius, "And she," his eyes wandered past me to my smirking mother, "she took him away from me." His eyes stemmed with hurt. "So either you move out of the way Castor or I'm going to have to go through you."

I giggled, "Try me Potter. I really dare you," I wanted to stop talking, desperately but I couldn't, something deep inside me compelled me to keep talking like a maniac, I just couldn't help it, even if I tried my best.

"Castor… my boy, just step away," my fingers shook as I heard the soft voice of Dumbledore, he stepped out of the shadows wearing long robes and thumbing his beard, a twinkle lighting in his blue eyes.

"Long time no see old man," Bellatrix sniggered from behind me. I could almost see it in my head, her smirk, her violet eyes flashing with cruel enjoyment but I kept my head facing forward, looking straight at Harry.

"He's here isn't he?" Harry spat in disgust, "ISN'T HE?" He yelled, his jaw was clenched and his eyes were alight, no doubt his scar was burning: Voldemort was here.

My mother took her time in answering, allowing Harry's mental torture to play out longer for her enjoyment, "Maybe he is maybe not ittle potty Potter," all the sanity that I thought I'd seen was gone, replaced again by madness. I wondered, wondered if she'd always been cruel and if Azkaban had just made her even worse… Sirius… Sirius had disagreed with that idea.

"Ah Bella, you were always one of my favourite students, so great at duelling and you had such a great personality, you always tried to do your best and do well in classes," Dumbledore seemed to smile slightly, as though he was reliving a different time.

"And you were always a deluded mudblood loving fool Albus," she snarled back, it was as though the words, the idea of the past, a life before she had joined the Death Eaters, when she was at Hogwarts, it was as though those words stung her, burning her like brandishes from a hot iron.

"I thought you might say that Bella," Dumbledore chuckled and I could almost imagine him calmly sitting in his office preparing to have a friendly chat with her, just like the old days, back when she was his student.

"No one calls me Bella… not anymore… no one apart from him," she said, her smile was sickly sweet as finally she came into my view, her wand twirling around as though she was always on edge, preparing to duel, preparing to kill.

"Apart from Tom?" Dumbledore continued to give a little smile, he chuckled slightly, running his fingers through his beard, calm as anything. Bellatrix nodded slightly, it was as though she didn't want to join in, she didn't want to talk to him, each word scolding her but she had to, she couldn't help responding to each of his questions. As he talked to her in that kind, friendly demeanour as though nothing was wrong with the situation, as though she wasn't… wasn't a psychotic killer. I could tell, he was transporting her back to Hogwarts, to being a teenager again.

"Ah Tom we were just talking about you," Dumbledore continued to smile, as Voldemort emerged, a glare on his snake like face.

My mind was blank, Voldemort was here but I felt nothing, he was one of the many things that had taken my mother away from me but I felt nothing. I just saw her crawl away into the floo network, my eyes widened, I'd waited so long for the chance to meet her, to meet them and now she was leaving. Harry didn't see me go, didn't see anything as I ran forward throwing myself into the floo network as I heard her whisper the place. The house was old and somewhat bleak and dismal. My heart was thudding in my chest, I was now alone with my murder mother, I needed her though, I just had to see her again. I wandered through the house, my eyes gulped, heads of house elves lined the walls as decoration, their eyes stared in expressions of pain and fear. An expression I was sure I would soon match. The wall paper was peeling off the walls, the carpet a bleak mess, nowhere near what I guessed it used to look like in its former glory. A damp smell rang through the house and there wasn't enough light, my eyes took a few moments to properly adjust before I began to continue my shuffling on my relentless search for mother.

"WHO ARE YOU? ARE YOU A FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR? HAS MY FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR SON BEEN IMPREGNATING MUDBLOODS? HE ALWAYS WAS SUCH A WOMANISER! IT WOULDN'T SURPRISE ME!" I chuckled slightly as I stared up at a painting which had the words 'Walburga Black,' she seemed like such a charming woman. Not. So this was her, Sirius's monstrous mother.

"I'm afraid not, although that would have been rather lovely," I thought sadly, thinking of the man who had died on the very same day that I was talking to Walburga.

"Who are you then?" She snarled wanting an explanation.

"I'm Castor Sirius Regulus Black, your great nephew," I smiled, she arched an eyebrow at the 'Sirius' bit.

"So you're Bellatrix's child… I should have known, you bear a resemblance," I was sure she wanted to ask me why my name had Sirius in it if I was Bellatrix's son but I was done talking to her, I needed to talk to my mother.

She was stroking the tapestry when I walked in, the infamous Black tapestry. Her hands touching the family tree, stroking someone's name… Sirius's name.

"You miss him already don't you?" I whispered, she whirled round, the glint entering her eyes and I felt my body shiver with fear as I thought I was going to die right there and then.

"What are you doing here?" She snarled, pointing her wand at my throat but her eyes had softened slightly, ever so slightly.

"I came here for you, I couldn't just let you run through my fingers again. Not when… not when I'd spent so long dreaming, staying up at night, looking through old photos, tracing my hand across the photo as you moved, imagining that I could be there too, laughing and smiling that maybe you'd find one of my jokes funny. That maybe… maybe when I finally saw you everything would be complete… that maybe I wasn't just wasting my time," I whispered. It clawed at my throat, the words, the words that I couldn't get out fast enough, the words that I couldn't shout because I was still terrified. I'd never wanted anything more in my life, to talk to her. To see her. My own mother.

"You're here, just there," she said as I slowly moved forward, her dark nightshade hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall, untameable and unruly. In this rancid, repulsive house I'd never felt more serene and tranquil, she was so close I could hear her breathing, I could just reach out and touch her, allow the epiphany that she was finally here to engulf me, shroud me in feeling and maybe burst me with the power of it all. "I should… I should blast you off like Sirius, like Andromeda… you… my own son… a blood traitor," her words although harsh, leaving a hoarse scratch on my heart made me feel shunned. Her voice as she murmured was so beautiful to me that it sounded like a soft and sweet lullaby.

"I'm right here mum, not on some wall, I'm here and I'm scared, scared that you're going to hurt me, scared that you're going to go away. Scared because I don't know how I feel, I'm so confused… it all feels so wrong yet so right," I replied, my throat becoming scratchy as my emotions flooded in.

"Then I should blast you… the thing that I've thought of everyday that I've been in Azkaban," her hands grasped my hair and pulled it back savagely off my face but I knew she meant it in a caring way. She was just too insane to show me normal motherly love so she did it in her own way... or at least that was what I hoped. It hurt, like a burning pain as she continued to yank my hair so hard I had to bite my tongue to not scream, "Much better baby… it's off your face now." She cackled but there was a giggle in there, a happy giggle.

"Now go, I don't love you nor want you just go! I'm a Death Eater! Go!" She snarled at me, bringing her wand to point at me again.

"You just said you thought about me every day-," I whispered.

I felt a strong pain on my chest, burning me, she'd cut me with magic, I fell back as blood poured out of me. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I'M A DEATH EATER! YOU CAN'T BE MY SON! I CAN'T LOVE YOU OR CARE FOR YOU OR HAVE YOU AROUND! I DON'T HAVE A SON!" She screamed in rage, my eyes filled with tears, there was a part of me thinking that she was saying this to keep me safe but I knew it was lie. She was mad, completely mad, she didn't want a son.

"Then… then you've made your decision," I whispered.

Her eyes fell calm again, "I always knew my decision Castor… be a Death Eater… you were an heir, like Rodolphus wanted but… not now… not when you like mudbloods… I used to want a child… a perfect pureblood child but not now… my only devotion is to my lord. Not to some snot nosed brat, I'm not some bloody mother boy! We would never work anyway… you're a blood traitor! We're enemies… when I saw you before I was so shocked… so shocked at seeing you… I… I couldn't help it but next time… next time I'll be aiming to kill. You'll end up just like Sirius," she snarled at me as I clutched my chest. A new mark joining the old one the Death Eaters had caused. "You're dead to me." My vision was turning hazy as she began to turn away from me, making her escape before anyone else found her. I couldn't though… I couldn't hate her. I was so confused. I smiled though, she'd looked at the family tree for a few seconds before leaving, tracing her wand across my name but she hadn't blasted me off. Maybe… just maybe her words were lies… efforts to protect me in that one sane part of her mind that she still had left. Maybe she did care, I thought as I fell to the floor in a blood heap, I could hear Walburga's shrill voice shrieking. Who was I kidding? My mother was completely insane and she hated me, she could kill her own cousin just for being a blood traitor, she resented Tonks for her half-blood status… she wanted to kill me and lying there in my own blood on the floor I thought: she was killing me right now.

**_Okay that's it guys! If you have any questions or are confused about something I'll happily answer them! Okay please review and tell me what you think_**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Here it is guys okay thanks _**

Chapter twenty-eight: Castor's POV

I found myself hanging upside down when I awoke, as expected it took a few moments for everything to return from fuzzy back to its normal shape, the looming dark figure that was smirking at me waved at me.

"Ah! Finally your awake, you would have thought something bad had happened to you, the way you slept," my mother rambled as I sighed, I wasn't scared anymore I was just going to accept my defeat and have as much fun annoying her before she did what she was probably going to do and killed me.

"Something bad did happen to me mother, you cut me with dark magic, which surprisingly bloody hurt," I said, "Maybe I would have woken up quicker if you hadn't strung me upside down by my ankles," I sighed, she laughed and pushed my cheek, causing me to swing.

"But you look adorable when your upside down, like a helpless puppy," she smiled, circling me, this was even worse than my dream, here she had a some sense of weird humour. Brilliant, not only was I going to be tortured and killed I was also going to be subject to the infamous lightning fast wit of Bellatrix Lestrange. I continued to swing until she stopped me, thankfully, I was beginning to feel sick and I didn't think that throwing up on her would have charmed her to me.

"I don't understand... you were leaving... you left me bleeding on the floor, you left so why am I here with you now?" If she was going to kill me and subject me to insanity I at least wanted to have answers in my final sane moments.

"Good question, see I felt a bit mean about it, leaving you to die and all... especially having my aunt blare on in the background, that's no way to die. She's a right pain," Bellatrix continued to wander around me, disappearing and appearing in view every few seconds, however in the half darkness I could always keep track of her, hearing her heals clock around me, "So I came back rescued my little damsel in distress."Cute. Real cute.

"Rescued me? I'm tied up like a slab of meat, it's pretty clear you didn't 'rescue' me in an attempt to beat Molly Weasly for mother of the year award. You are so sick that you couldn't just leave me to die no, you had to bring me back here... to torture me, to prolong my pain and suffering. How sick and twisted are you?" I snarled, feeling embers that had been sleeping a few moments ago rise up and take control of me.

"It depends who you ask really... I mean the Longbottoms can't really tell you, they don't even remember their own son... I'm sure your pathetic Potter would say pretty messed up yeah," she laughed but it wasn't her usual gleeful cackle, there was a hint of sadness, deep rooted melancholy that ripped through her like her dark magic had to me. The blood that was currently had stained my shirt only reinforced that, I frowned... had stained my shirt. I wasn't bleeding anymore, meaning she'd healed the deep wound that would have killed me otherwise. "I don't intend to kill you or torture you or whatever you and your friends talk about me doing in ghost stories."

"Then all that stuff you said before about 'next time I'll aim to kill' and 'you're not my son' and 'I'm a Death Eater I can't care for you blah blah blah' what was that? Why did you cut me in the first place?" I seethed in confusion, she was seriously bi-polar, one minute she hated me, the next she wanted to save me.

"I snapped and hurt you... badly... I am known for being a bit impulsive and violent Castor. With the words you were saying, playing on my emotions and knowing that Sirius was dead... I wanted to hurt you, not kill you, I was angry... you acted as though I had a choice about my life and you and I snapped," she spat at the ground, furrowing her eyebrows in disgust. She'd answered my question about why she had cut me but not why she'd said all those things. I sighed guessing she wasn't going to.

"Impulsive? Impulsive? You nearly bloody killed me woman!" I shouted.

She laughed, "Oh hush hush, it is but a flesh wound," I looked at my chest the best I could being upside down and glared at her.

"Yeah... real light mother... you take the whole idea of corporal punishment to a new level," I sighed, my eyes widened going over her words, "Wait, 'knowing that Sirius was dead'... so you are sorry. Sorry that he's dead, you do miss him," I asked her, feeling my arms flail below me.

She snarled, "You know nothing."

"Really? 'Cause it's pretty clear to me that you felt close to him despite everything and losing him has made you even more emotionally unstable than usual... that's why you were so violent when I was saying all that stuff you just lashed out in rage," I smirked.

"We already established that I lashed out in rage thank you genius and what do you mean more than usual? However I do not miss my cousin in the slightest, there you are wrong," she saw a mouse scuttle by and yelled the killing curse at it as though it was nothing and smirked at the horror spreading on my face.

"Calm down," she scoffed at me as I closed my mouth quickly but I continued to eye the dead mouse cautiously. She appeared to be sane enough to put me down constantly with her wit, a feat I didn't see displayed at the Ministry or in the Black family home. She wasn't so childish as she was back then, no, now she appeared to be acting more like a teenager, like... like Bella Black. Like the Bella Sirius had recalled so fondly, by the light shinning in his eyes as they'd duelled.

"So what do you actually intend to do with me?" I asked, feeling my heart beat slightly, even if she appeared to be more sane now I knew she could turn at any point and I'd have no way of defending myself.

"I just brought you here for a chat," she smirked as I glared at her, "I thought... I thought about what Sirius said... as his last wish and I... I realised that he's right. No matter what I think... how much I don't have choices I have to love you, like you deserve," my eyes shinned but then my lips curled, this could easily just be some cruel trick or game that she was playing.

"Have to? Oh wow don't I feel special."

She rolled her eyes, "It's the best you're going to get so deal with it. And Castor to answer your earlier question about... those things I said... before at the family tapestry, about you not being my son, me not having one, not loving you and how I was going to kill you I didn't mean it. I mean I did mean them about me being a Death Eater and things not being simple but I... I was trying to get you to leave... to protect you but it didn't work. You were too stubborn so like I said I snapped because you wouldn't allow me to do one good thing in my life and protect you... so I ended up hurting you. The fact that the words you said were so emotive to me and that... yes that Sirius was dead only added to that. I'm sorry I guess, for hurting you. I just wanted to actually help for once and save you, I knew that someone, most likely someone from the Death Eaters would realise where I had gone and get me... they could have hurt you. Or an Auror come have come and arrested me so I needed to get out quickly and you were just being... difficult," she sighed. I shook my head, that was certainly one way to get me to listen. Almost murder me.

"So you said all those mean things to protect me, thinking it would hurt me so I'd run away from you?" I whispered in shock, my hope that she was saying it to keep me safe was right, she had wanted me to run away from her. "Promise?" I whispered.

"Promise... I don't know when I'm going to see you again son, maybe at our next battle, maybe not but I want you to have this," she lifted up a small box from the floor, it was a shoe box I realised. Before I knew what was happening I found myself falling to the ground with a thud. "Wow how very pureblood of you, landing face first," she laughed.

I scowled, "Just give me the box, my ego's taken enough damage." Her tongue was just as ruthless and merciless as her wand was in battle.

"I want you to open it when you feel safe, when you're away from here and you're ready to see it all, ready to feel it, to experience it," she whispered to me. What could be in it that was so important? I frowned at the idea.

"So this it bye... for now... where are we anyway?" I whispered, hoping it wasn't going to be something like 'the Lestrange family home'.

"When Rodolphus dies which in this war and with his lack of skill I reckon will be soon you'll inherit it as the 'heir' well unless he gives it to me which knowing the sodding bastard he won't... 'precious heir'... urgh," she sighed. Brilliant, it was the Lestrange family home.

"So how do I get out?" I asked, she smiled, "here's a portkey," she threw me an old tattered hat.

"Where's it take me?" I asked her.

She smiled, "It'll be like an adventure, finding out." She tossed me my wand which I caught, shrinking the box down so it could fit in my pocket.

"Wait you don't know where it goes?" I growled.

She cackled, "Well I think I do... maybe... I can't remember... I had a nice game of chess while you were out as well as doing making the portkey... it was a long time. I'm not Merlin." I gulped, how long exactly... days even? "Better hold on, it's going to leave soon, maybe in the heat of battle next time you might tell me where it leads? If you land in pig crap I do apologize... although it would be funny," I scowled further at her.

"Gee thanks dearest mummy," I said sarcastically.

"My pleasure," she said as I held the portkey tight. "Oh and Castor, blood traitor son of mine... be safe." I didn't have chance to respond as I felt the tugging sensation and flash of light of the portkey. Her words still running in my ears 'be safe' with parents like her... how the hell was I ever safe?

**_Alright thanks guys, please tell me what you think, if there's anything you'd like to see more of feel free to say _**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Yo, here's the next chapter _**

Chapter twenty-nine: Castor's POV

I groaned, my back hitting the floor, it took me a few moments to fully understand where I was until I realized, I was stranded in a graveyard. There was only the slight trickle of moonlight falling graceful upon various tombstones that were littered about like shrapnel, reminders of the first war against Voldemort. I wondered if some of them were even old enough to have been killed by Grindelwald. I felt in the pocket of my school trousers which were now ripped, my wand was there as the box my mother had given me. I was dressed only in my old school shirt which had a large rip where my mother's spell had cut my chest. My tie hand limply from my neck, hanging more like a limp noose than something supposed to instill authority and belonging. My trousers where ripped at the knees and I looked down to see bloody scraps on my skin, my shoes were covered in dark sticky mud. My lively curly hair fell onto my face so absentmindedly I pushed it back and gulped, my eyes scanning the bleak tombstones.

"Castor?" I opened my eyes and tried to find the voice that was calling my name. It was Luna… I didn't know how she knew to come here to find me but as I clutched at the earth, my finger nails becoming dirty with mud she saw me. My exhausted body which slumped onto the down trodden grass which was brown and murky with pools of sloppy mud, I made my clothes more dirty as the stains of my blood mixed with the new mud stains. I wanted to push my glasses further up my nose but I couldn't, I felt too damaged, too drained.

"L-Luna… Luna what are you doing here?" I slurred, my exhaustion overcoming me.

She smiled and pulled me into her arms as she sat down on the dirty grass with me, not caring about the state her clothes would be in.

"I come here a lot, my mother is buried here," she whispered kissing the top of my forehead, "We thought you were dead Cas… you've been missing for four days...," I gulped. No doubt my mother had been reporting to Voldemort each day, only to come back and take care of me after… no doubt he had punished her for her failures. He was probably furious that she'd escaped through the floo network as well… seeing it as sign of cowardice when really she was overcome with the emotion of losing Sirius that she'd gone back to her family home to grieve even if it meant abandoning her master, the most important thing in her life. She never disappointed Voldemort, not if she could help it but she had there… she'd left him because of the pain of knowing her cousin was dead and that it was her who'd killed him. She wasn't evil, not like everyone thought. I couldn't believe it, I'd been unconscious for four days and I guessed my mother had just force fed me food each day… maybe I had woken up sometimes and then gone back under and I just couldn't remember. It didn't matter, either way I was damaged.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" I whispered nervously to her as she stroked my greasy hair off my face. I hadn't showered for six days and was wearing the same clothes I'd fought in, the ones smeared with my blood, I must smell disgusting. I hadn't even been wearing my robes at the time of the battle. Just this… I was currently freezing. I loved her but I almost didn't want her to touch me, feeling somewhat uncomfortable… after the torture curse… I just felt different and damaged.

"Well, it's the weekend and Dumbledore gave me special permission to visit my mother's grave… after the battle and thinking that I'd lost you… I just… it was a lot to deal with," she buried her head in my tangled mess of hair and I felt a few drops of her tears fall into my dirty, greasy hair. "I'm so happy your okay… we all thought… we all," she whispered clinging to me as I clung to her, no longer caring about my earlier feeling of being touched. I wasn't the only one who was damaged, we all were.

"I must smell pretty bad?" I whispered hugging her tightly, my arms reaching up like the arms of trees.

She grinned, "Well actually Dabberblimps are supposed to smell worse so I wouldn't worry," she grinned. I raised an eyebrow but this made me smile, it felt as though everything was slightly back to normal. "Now… we need to get you to Hogwarts," she smiled, helping me up.

I wondered, of all the places my mother could have picked why did she pick here? I guessed that in her insanity she just picked any random place, I guessed I should have been thankful that I didn't end up in Spain. Her hand grasped mine as I walked on my wobbling legs, my eyes widened when I saw Xenophilius Lovegood standing just a little off from the graveyard, his feet shuffled on the road.

"Daddy!" Luna yelled, the man turned and his eyes flooded with concern as he rushed towards Luna and I, his arms already outstretched to help Luna carry the burden of my body as I rested on his shoulder.

"I suppose there are better circumstances to meet your daughter's boyfriend but all the same it's a pleasure to meet you Castor," he smiled at me as I grasped tightly onto his robes, afraid of falling over and never being able to get up again.

"The same here, sir," I replied, my voice was scratchy and I croaked and fought to get the words out, my breathing was heavy, like I wanted to get more air in than was possible. He stopped as I understood that he was planning to apparate with me and Luna. I grasped onto him for dear life as the tugging sensation began and we were whisked away to Hogsmeade. I stumbled when we finally stopped but he picked me up as we continued the journey to Hogwarts, I was glad that there weren't lots of passersby to observe me due to it being nighttime but the few that were out found themselves gazing with slacken jaws at the bedraggled corpse of a boy as he was practically dragged towards the looming ancient castle. I finally found myself on a bed in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey fussing over me. Dumbledore's robes swirled as he entered the hospital wing and gazed at me through his spectacles. Although yet I hadn't had the chance to look in a mirror I was sure I was a sight for sore eyes.

"Luna found him," Xenphilius explained, his hand resting on his daughters shoulder, she gave me a weak smile which I returned the best I could.

"He's lucky to be alive," Madam Pomfrey muttered, "He's been tortured… aside from that horrible scar he obtained last year he now has this one… it's not as big thankfully but it is just as deep… and where as the other spanned from leg to collar bone this one was concentrated on his chest… like it was meant to kill. Not to mention the cruciatus curse has been used," she addressed me now, "You've had two nasty cuts like that on separate occasions and you've survived both. You're certainly a fighter." I gulped, mother hadn't meant to kill me with that second gash… she'd been angry but she'd never want to kill me. I smiled slightly at the thought of my mother. At the thought of the box in my pocket. "I must say… you do certainly need a bath," Madam Pomfrey muttered.

Dumbledore sighed, "What happened to you my boy?"

I gulped, "I don't know if you saw but… my mum… she used the floo network and I followed her," there was no way around it… I'd just have to say she kidnapped me, even though I guessed that technically it was kidnapping it didn't feel like that. Even if she did cut me with dark magic, it didn't feel like she'd really wanted to hurt me, even if she had used the curciatus curse on me, it had only been because Luscious Malfoy had pressured her. "Then… after that she attacked me and caused the cut… then she kidnapped me." In some weird way I knew that this was what my mother would want, me saying how she was guilty, it meant that I was safe from people thinking that I was in line with Voldemort and it stopped anyone from questioning her loyalty. I heard everyone breathe in sharply, "I don't remember anything though… I just remember waking up and…," it just wouldn't fit if I said she let me go. If word got out to Voldemort that she had just let me go… he'd be furious but if I said that I'd escaped my mother could use the excuse that although yes she had gone behind his back and not told him how about me she could make up some lie that she had been torturing me for information and that she was waiting until she learned something very valuable to tell her master. That way she hopefully wouldn't get punished as bad… I hated the idea of her getting punished. "And she wasn't there so I managed to escape," they didn't need to know details about me being tied up from my ankles but it appeared that Madam Pomfrey was addressing the wounds on my ankles where the chains has dug in so it appeared they were already aware anyway.

Dumbledore nodded, "I understand that this must have been very traumatic for you." I looked at Luna, we were all suffering after the battle, Hermione and Ron were cooped up in beds right now across from me but they were luckily sleeping at this point.

"It was traumatic for us all… like I said, I don't remember anything about my days in captivity… we're all damaged."

Dumbledore sighed, "Yes but wounds will heal for most of my students who went. Sure they may not have fond memories of the battle but it will make them stronger, they will thank it for you all won. Castor… the only two of you who will not view that day in such a way is you and Harry. He lost Sirius… his godfather who was like a father to him… you saw Rodolphus and Bellatrix and you lost Sirius who I understand you were also rather close to." I nodded feeling the pain well in my heart, I didn't hate my mother for what she had done… one of them had, had to die in that duel but it still hurt. He was gone and he was never coming back, no more jokes and smiles, no more stories from the past… no more Sirius. "I understand that seeing them it must have made you feel something… it is only natural but you must understand… they are not the hard working students I once had. They can't give you what you desire Castor."

I felt anger pulse through me, "Do you really understand what I feel, sir? Really? Then tell me… tell me what I 'desire'… if you're so great," I snarled at him. He didn't know me, didn't know what it felt like to see them… to feel a spot of hope that maybe you could have a nice happy life with them but knowing it wasn't possible because they were Death Eaters, even if they did abandon their cause they would only ever end up in Azkaban.

"You desire parents Castor, parents who will take you out for ice-cream or to buy the latest broom. Parents who will tuck you in at night and tell you that they love you, you desire to be able to say the words 'mum' and 'dad' without knowing that your mother and father kill and torture people and commit atrocities. They can't give you that… maybe there is the chance that they love you but the pair are dark arts fanatics… I'm sorry Castor but once you become a Death Eater there is no going back… that is their life… all they care about… Voldemort is their life… not you," inside my head I knew that although his words were harsh and cruel he was simply trying to help me. To make me realize that they couldn't be the parents I wanted. Even if they did love me… I thought that my mother did but she was so insane that she couldn't really show it… she only ended up hurting me instead… we could never have a proper relationship and well my father… he probably only wanted an heir, not a son he could love.

"Don't speak to me about my desires," I growled turning away from him.

McGonagall cleared her throat as Luna bowed her head, "I'll see you tomorrow Castor." She whispered, kissing my forehead before skipping out with her father in tow. My fingers gingerly grasped at the locket she had given me, which was hidden beneath the tattered remains of my school shirt.

"I shall inform your family that you are okay Castor," McGonagall whispered before trotting out.

"Castor I-," the headmaster began but I put up my head.

"Don't bother… just leave me alone… please… I want to be alone." I whispered feeling the tears break through. He sighed but agreed to my wish and left me in peace, where the only sound was Ron's persistent snoring. I grasped the locket and sighed pulling out my wand, "Accio sketchbook." I also then called for my pencils and colors. I might as well draw… to pass the time, draw the things that were haunting my mind. Plaguing me. Sirius's body as it floated through the veil, my parents. The worst thing though, that was haunting me… was myself. The way I had changed at seeing my parents… that was something I would never be able to forget. The way I stood in front of my mother and protected her from Harry… the way I followed her as though it was nothing. I was changed different. I was growing up but it scared me, all this change. I wanted to open the box but I didn't feel safe, not now. I was too tired but I didn't want to go to sleep… knowing that all I would find was nightmares. So I continued to draw until finally slumber took me and the nightmares ensued. At least tomorrow I would change out of these ragged clothes… tonight I was too tired to even do that.

**_Alright thanks guys… there will be a little more of Tonks in the next chapter among others. Okay thanks, tell me what you think! :)_**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Wow, chapter thirty, I didn't think I'd get this far but yay! _**

Chapter thirty: Castor's POV

I awoke to find my cousin with her feet propped up against my bed, her pink hair was the second thing I caught, then her grin and then just… her. "Madam Pomfrey… if it's not too much to ask… could you please give me five secs alone with him now that he's awake?" Tonks sighed at the lady who was continuing to fuss over me as I groaned. She sighed and stormed off as Tonks gave a slight smile and a wave. "Took you long enough to wake up. We came as soon as we heard but Pomfrey wouldn't let us near you… something about you being 'unhealthy and unstable…' anyway now that I can finally chat to you… I would just kindly like to ask what the hell happened to you?" She sighed. I groaned, not wanting to go over the story again but she held up her hand, "I don't mean about the kidnapping and everything but Cas… why did you run after her… I love you. Mum and dad love you… you can't just do that to us… I thought you were dead," her eyes filled with tears and I felt guilt rise through the pit of my stomach. She was right, I had been selfish… Dumbledore had only been trying to help me last night when he talked to me but I had coldly brushed him off… because I was upset that he was right. Everything he said was right.

"I'm sorry," I looked away, finding it hard to really look her in the eyes, knowing that I'd hurt her and upset her.

"I know… I know it's hard seeing them but… I am your family, mum and dad are your family and what you do… it hurts us Castor. I couldn't… thinking you were dead was too much," she gulped, wiping her eyes slightly. "Sorry… I know you didn't mean to hurt us. I'm being too harsh on you," she whispered to me. I nodded and closed my eyes for a second, trying desperately to regain my composure before I looked at her again. She was right though; I had been unfair and had put them through so much in one stupid spur of the moment decision.

"Where are they, Aunty Andy and Uncle Ted?" I asked, as though on queue they rushed through the doors and both of them engulfed me in a massive hug. I couldn't help but feel slightly warmed by this. "We've got some fresh clothes from your room in Gryffindor tower… Neville Longbottom was nice enough to show us around," Andy smiled, kissing the top of my forehead. Usually I'd feel embarrassed but I was so happy that I didn't… I felt joy, I did have family. These people hugging me and these people who were almost in tears over the thought of me dying were my family. I grinned at the thought of Neville, I still had him as my friend. I didn't want to think about how Harry and maybe others felt about me… knowing that I had defended my mother… although I was sure most people wouldn't know that Harry had tried to torture her they had seen me running after her and Harry and it seemed plausible to me that most people would suspect I had gone to protect my mother rather than help Harry get her as that just wouldn't make sense as everyone else had stayed instead of following Harry, even Remus who was no doubt grief stricken. Why would I be any different as my reaction to Sirius's death wasn't nearly as strong as Harry's had been because Sirius had been like a father to Harry but I wasn't as close, so the only reason I would go after them was to help my mother, not harm her. Not to mention the fact that I had gone after her through the floo network, that only made it seem more likely that I wanted to help her, no one in their right minds would chase after Bellatrix Lestrange even if they wanted revenge… Harry hadn't chased after her, I had though, because I wanted my mother, which was what people would think. My heart filled with dread, what if people thought that I had gone with her because I was in line with the Death Eaters and instead of being captured for days I was really being briefed on what my next move should be? I gulped… no one would believe that… would they? Surely my new scar would be enough to prove it… but I didn't know. I didn't want everyone to whisper about me and hate me again… I couldn't deal with it.

"Colin was in here earlier," Ted said, bringing me out of my troubled thoughts as I looked up at him with a sigh. He smiled and ruffled my hair. My eyes widened, Colin… I thought Colin hated me? Apparently not… I felt a slight smile build up inside, maybe he was still my friend, it was just that Fabian had been controlling him. I felt as though I was on fire with happiness at just the mere idea that Colin still liked me. "Just sat with you for about an hour… right after him, Luna came in and sat holding your hand… I don't know how long she was here but it was a damn long time son, she only went 'cause Madam Pomfrey shooed her away. Neville came too, I think even Fred and George have visited and as I'm sure you know they're living in London!" My eyes filled with even more tears at the thought of all these people who cared for me, especially Luna, she had stood by me through it all, even when I had been rude to her and pushed her away, how could I have been so stupid? Even just for a second? I needed to talk to Fabian, when I got the chance… see how he felt about me. That could wait for later though, first things first I needed a shower. "We really missed you Castor," my uncle smiled hugging me, "You're very brave, going off to fight like that. Especially with them," he said referring to my parents, "being…," I guessed he just thought it would be better to stop. Realizing that talking more about them only made my wounds greater. Still, I wasn't sure about my father but my mother… she wasn't evil, damaged, deranged sure but evil… no.

I noticed my aunt wipe her eyes and I had no doubt that Sirius's death was still fresh in her heart, especially the fact that her own sister had killed him, someone that I'm sure at one time she loved unconditionally and maybe even did still love. She chose not to mention it which I was thankful for, I just wanted to get clean and forget about all the drama for just a few seconds, which I knew would be harder than it sounded. That shower was the best I had ever had, I watched the dried blood which had caked me fall off and pool on the floor in disgust, with my hair wet I quickly got changed and with my sketchbook, drawing utensils, the photo scrapbook of my parents and the box that my mother had given me in my pocket, set off. I wanted to be alone and the only places that I could think to be alone were the toilets where I could lock myself in a stall or the room of requirement but there was always the chance that someone from DA would be in there. Although there could of course be someone in the toilets it would hopefully be more or less empty, as there were so many different toilets instead of just one set. Finding it empty I just sat on the floor instead of in a cubical and opened my sketchpad, I'd drawn some drawings, my mother locked in battle with Sirius… Harry's angered face as he chased after my mother… my mother tracing Sirius's name on the family tree. I growled ripping the pages out as though I could just rip them from my memory, I didn't want to see those images, be reminded of that day. I flushed them down the toilet and closed my sketchbook, knowing that if I began to draw it would not be happy, it would just be memories of the battle. I didn't want to touch the scrapbook either… worried that if I looked at his or her face I'd just see more images of the battle. I just wanted to be free of them, of the curse of being a Death Eater's child. Still, I was too curious about the box in my pocket to not open it. Even if it meant thinking of my mother as she had given it to me. I wondered what was inside it as my fingers clamped around the shoebox, I hadn't made it back to size yet, as I'd only just brought it out of my pocket but I stopped, quickly shoving it back in there before I could open it. I could hear footsteps, echoing as the door swung open just as I pulled my hand out of my pocket and scrambled to stand up, leaving my other items on the floor. Draco Malfoy was who greeted me, my eyes stared back into his, my frown reflected his frown. I wondered if his father had told him… of how he had made my mother torture me.

"Did he tell you then? Your dad… of how he forced her to torture me?" I whispered, almost wanting to shut up but I couldn't. I almost felt bad for my cousin, none of it was his fault and yet I was kind of blaming him for his father's actions.

His eyes suddenly brimmed with tears and a dark steely look which made my stomach plunge, "He's in Azkaban. They sent him to Azkaban…," his breathing was growing heavy as he pulled out his wand and pointed it straight at me. I hadn't wanted to duel, not even a confrontation but my big mouth had got me into one.

"D-Draco I'm sorry," I truly was… I knew what it was like to have your parents taken away from you, to be the child of Death Eaters. I knew his pain. It was something I wouldn't wish on anyone. I knew what it was like to have everyone expect you to turn out like your parents… it had been hypocritical for me to blame Draco for his father's actions when all I wanted was for people to see me as my own person. "I know what it's like."

"But you don't! You don't have this pressure! Everyone telling you how you have to be and act a certain way," I knew that he was saying that I didn't have everyone forcing me to be a Death Eater, like he did. I felt terrible, I wanted to crawl away and hide… Draco had things bad. For him, it appeared that the only life he could lead was the life of a Death Eater. At least… at least I didn't have that.

"I'm sorry Draco… I'm-," I muttered but he yelled expelliarmus and my wand flew out of my hand and it clattered and rolled along the floor. Draco was shaking, so close to tears, it was as though he didn't want to hurt me but was so emotional that he just couldn't stop. If there was one fact about Death Eater pureblood families I knew it was that emotion… raw sad emotion like this… was weakness. Draco would rather be angry and attack me than break down in tears… I guessed I could understand it, slightly. His first spell was engorgio and I dived away as the mirror behind me shattered, sending shards of glass flying at me. I dived towards my wand and felt my hand clasp around it, at the same time another of Draco's spells were fired. His next spell was incendio and bursts of fire sped from his wand straight towards me, I rolled and just dodged, feeling the edges of my t-shirt catch on fire I beat it putting it out while spiriting behind a sink to dodge another spell from Draco. The sink exploded and I realized that as much as I didn't want to I had to go back on the offensive, I screamed as a shard of porcelain cut at my arm before hitting the wall behind me as shrapnel from our battle flew out in all directions.

Water began to spew out from the sink as I gulped, scrambling up and trying to find somewhere else to hide as I thought of my next spell. I couldn't think in time though as I found myself out in the open of the trashed bathroom. He prepared to fire another spell but I beat him to it, "OBSCURO!" I screamed, hoping that if he couldn't see I might not have to hurt him and I could just run out. However he blocked my spell and yelled one of his own straight back.

"CONFRINGO!" He screamed, he was still shaking but he was dueling well, I only just dodged the spell as the cubical door behind me burst into flames. I tried to cast another spell as I ran over to the wall, trying desperately to think of a way out but he beat me to it, "EXPULSO!" The wall behind me exploded and I was slammed into the nearest sink with great force that all the wind was knocked out of me and I felt a slow trickle of blood bubble and ooze from my nose and from a cut on my right eyebrow, my glasses were falling off my face and I readjusted them with one hand. "Don't. Move." He yelled at me, as I felt my wand fly from my hand to his, he continued to point his at me as he moved even closer until he was finally on me. He bent down and thrust his wand into my neck, it hurt but it was nothing compared to the pain I had felt from the cruciatus curse. I shuddered even thinking about it. I closed my eyes, wondering if I was finally going to die. As Draco continued to press his wand into my throat. I didn't want him to kill me, not because I was afraid of death but because I wanted Draco to prove everyone wrong… prove that he was better than what everyone expected of him. Prove that he was not a murderous Death Eater. "How did it feel?" He whispered, and I opened my eyes in a fluttered and stared at him.

"Huh?"

"How did it feel? Being… you know… t-tortured?" He whispered so quietly that I almost had to ask him to repeat what he had said. The boy was paler than usual… deathly white. He took his wand away from my neck but continued to point it at me. "Just tell me… please tell me how it felt 'cause I'm sorry… that he… he told her to… torture you. I'm sorry," and then he finally did it, he broke down in tears and I locked my arms around my cousin, hugging him tightly as he cried into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry too Draco, I'm sorry too," I whispered, never wanting to let him go.

**_So what really is in that shoebox? Could this be a new friendship between Castor and Draco? Will Castor become friends with Colin and Fabian again? What does Harry and others think about him going through the floo network after his mother? All soon to be answered folks_**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Alright here's the next chapter! I have now entered my last year of high school… oh… joy… _**

Chapter thirty-one: Castor's POV

Sometimes when things got really bad, I liked to pretend that I was someone else, not just the disgusting product of an arranged marriage. I liked to pretend that I was a muggleborn, entering our world for the first time and seeing none of the horror that magic brought with it, only gazing in awe at everything and seeing it for beauty, not disgust. A muggleborn didn't judge me, not at first at least, not until the rest told them who I was, who my parents were. I could never hate muggleborn's because they were the only ones who didn't flinch at my last name, or my appearance. They accepted me and in that gave me freedom. Still now as I hugged Draco to me tightly I tried to do the same for him, see him with brand new eyes and I'll admit it wasn't that hard. My trembling fingers clung to the fabric of his robes as he buried his head on my shoulder and wept, we stayed like this for a few minutes. I just allowed him to cry to me, allowing his sobs to fill my ears without interruption. I breathed a shaky sigh, not liking to think about how we were going to explain the trashed toilet, which looked like a muggle bomb sight, to Dumbledore. I sighed, that wasn't important right now, my sobbing cousin was the important thing.

"You don't need to tell me how it felt to be tortured," he whispered, wiping his eyes when he finally pulled away, seeming to become embarrassed. "I just… dad says that when they fail him… the dark lord… he p-punishes them." I knew what he was saying, my mother had been a victim of it, Voldemort had no doubt tortured her for her failures. His most loyal servant.

"Draco listen to me… you don't have to join them. You might think that you don't have anyone but you have me, I am your flesh and blood… look at Sirius," I realized that he probably wasn't the best example as he was now dead… at the hands of my mother, "Our Aunt Andromeda. We may be from the house of Black, Malfoy and Lestrange… but we are our own people. The only ones who ever seem to really find true happiness are those who go against their families, no matter how hard Draco," I whispered to him, wiping my nose of blood and dabbing the cut on my eyebrow. Draco passed me my wand and pulled out his own, "Episkey," he said and I felt my nose click back into place as I groaned at the slight moment of pain, Draco performed the curse again on my eyebrow and then the cut on my arm I touched it to feel the cut gone and only the remainder of mattered blood reminding me that it was ever there. "No… I have to, to protect my families honor. You wouldn't understand," I sighed, working on Draco to try and get him to believe me would take a long time but it would be worth it. So for now I merely sighed and tried to stand up, I found myself shaking as I grasped onto the sink looking into the mirror to find my hollow sunken out eyes staring back at me, my pale skin was wracked with the gaunt and hollow cheeks that my parents wore so well. Although there's had been forced by Azkaban, mine had no doubt come from stress, although I did admit that mine weren't as bad.

"We'd better tell Dumbledore what happened," I sighed, after how rude I had been to the old man yesterday I really didn't want to see him again, still it was what we had to do. Draco nodded and followed me to Dumbledore's office as I desperately worked to get the blood off my face. My fingers were cold as I knocked on the door, drawing in a shivery breath. Images of the trashed bathroom flashed through my mind, tiles lay broken and cracked, a section of the wall was in pieces, a stall door was burnt and lay in tattered, charred remains on the ground. A mirror and sink had also been destroyed and water from the sink now lay in pools, drowning the floor. I had no doubt the headmaster would be less than pleased. However when we heard Dumbledore's voice say, "Come in." My nerves were somewhat repressed. "Would you boys like a-," he said, lifting the small pot which contained his sweets to us.

We both quickly answered, "No thank you, sir."

Dumbledore smiled and popped one of his sherbet lemons into his mouth and gave a slight smile at me and Draco, his blue eyes twinkling, "May I enquire as to why young Mr. Black has blood on his face and arm?" Dumbledore said to both of us, chewing the little sweet in his mouth as Draco went to answer him.

"We had a fight Professor. Regrettably I let my emotions get the better of me and Castor… unfortunately was there when my anger got the better of me," Draco answered quickly. I cursed myself, my scrapbook and art stuff were still in the bathroom, away from the water at least but still there. I would have to fetch them later. Dumbledore fixed us with his piercing blue eyes as I shuddered under his gaze, under his power.

"Well, I'm not really angry at either of you, if one of you had been hurt it would be different but as no real damage was done, there won't be much consequence," I was thankful then that none of Draco's more powerful spells had hit me, it wouldn't be good if I had serious burns or something. "I must ask that duels not be performed in the boys toilets next time though. Mr. Filch won't be pleased at the mess you two have caused though so humor him I highly suggest that you steer clear of him and if you do see him make sure to give him an apology. I would normal issue punishments for dueling but due to the circumstances surrounding both of you… I think you've had enough of an emotional time recently and I don't feel the need to make you suffer anymore," Dumbledore said his last sentence with a sad breath as he stroked his beard. "Castor, if you wouldn't mind returning to the hospital wing… you still need more medical attention after the battle. Madam Pomfrey won't be pleased that you left for more than a shower." I nodded with a sigh, not wanting to be stuck there for what would no doubt be weeks. Still it wouldn't do me much good to argue so with a sigh I said my goodbyes to Draco and returned to face Pomfrey's wrath.

I remained in the hospital wing until two days before the end of term, I returned just before dinner was served. Apparently I'd missed Umbridge being finally chased out of Hogwarts, good riddance. For the most part conversation between, me, Ron and Hermione was awkward, with only small talk really being made between the three of us while they talked mostly among themselves. I didn't mind much though because I was visited most days, either by Tonks, when she could get time off work, Andy and Ted, Luna, Colin, who I had began to repair my relationship with, which I was very glad about. It had hurt losing him and it felt so much better having him back with me even though things still weren't exactly how they used to be. Fabian and I still hadn't had our chat but I was sure to change that when I got out of the hospital wing. I was also visited by Neville and sometimes Fred and George and others. Draco even popped in a few times, much to Ron and Hermione's disgust as they would frown and glare at him and sometimes even whisper about the two of us. I didn't blame them though really, I knew of the great hatred that existed between the golden trio and Draco Malfoy. The worst times were when Harry visited Ron and Hermione, we barely looked at each other and he practically blanked me, although I must admit I didn't make much of an effort to talk to him.

Finally though, I was allowed to leave and after changing into fresh clothes and cleaning up slightly I strolled into the Great Hall, only to see heads turn and hear whispering ensue. Most of the school, although they knew that I was back hadn't yet seen me as I'd been cooped up in the hospital wing. I grinned a slightly manic grin and pushed my glasses back up onto my nose. I'd asked Neville to retrieve my art stuff and scrapbook from the toilet which he had done, I was happy to find nothing had been damaged and thanked him. I stood there for a few moments, surveying the hall, all the pairs of eyes, Luna grinned at me and continued to eat as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Has anyone got a problem with me?" I smiled, moving throughout the tables, "I have made mistakes. We all make mistakes but I am not a Death Eater and I never will be. I will never join my parents, my family are Andromeda, Ted and Dora," I thought about how my cousin would kill me if I said her full first name with a slight smile, "Tonks. My family are my friends, those who have stood by me through it all, not caring what others think and not caring when I make mistakes and do things I later regretted. I am Castor Sirius Regulus Black and you will do well to remember my name, not because you'll one day fear it, no, because when the Death Eaters stand against us I will be standing with you all. I will be prepared to fight to the death against them… I will fight for you, all of you, for our freedom and most of all I will fight for my family. For those who dare to love me, despite my name and blood… once I thought being a Black, a Lestrange was a curse but I know… I know now that I am lucky… because I wouldn't have the Tonks' to care for me. I will fight for Hogwarts and to prove everyone wrong about me… I will fight for love and I will fight because it is the right thing to do and muggleborns should never ever be told that they are not as worthy as others. As someone like me, a pureblood… a pureblood who was ashamed of their blood purity because of who it linked me with… you all treat muggleborns with respect," I looked over at the Sltytherins but they did not respond. "All I'm asking is that you do the same to me. See me, not by my blood, by my family, by my family's legacy… you wouldn't dream of being prejudice to a muggleborn… so please, don't do it to me." Everyone sat in silence as I finished my tirade, coming to stand in front of the teachers table. No one clapped but then she stood up and grinned at me, just Luna clapping alone, grinning… then Neville got up and clapped, both of them just clapping together, as the rest of the school stared. Then shakily Colin stood up and began to clap, I noticed Fabian trying to pull him down and scowling but Colin refused to sit down and stood beaming at me. "This was a war started by the generation who came before us, the generation fuelled on anger and greed and power and now they pass their war onto us, expect us to finish what they started. Well we will finish it, Voldemort," a few people gasped and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, Voldemort was just a name, "will fall. Harry will destroy him and I look forward to the day where muggleborn's don't have to hide anymore and I don't have to look in the mirror everyday and see my mother's eyes staring back. I am not them, I am me and I will set my own course. Death to the dark arts," I smirked slightly but quickly wiped it from my face as a more positive grin emerged. To my upmost surprise Hermione stood up and a few seconds later Ginny stood with her, then a few more Gryffindor students, I shot a glance over at the Slytherin table and I caught eyes with Draco, he nodded and gave me his trade mark smirk as I felt myself fill with warmth. A few more students stood up, Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw, then practically the whole of Gryffindor, then most of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw until soon the whole school, bar Slytherin, was stood cheering for me. I noticed Harry stand up and head towards me as the clapping and cheering and whistling dimmed somewhat. He extended his hand and I took it as he squeezed it.

"I would have done the same… had it been Lily… had it been my mother, it wasn't right but I understand it Castor and I can forgive it. It's good to know that you're not on their side though… that your one of us, on the side of light," I nodded and detached my hand from his grip.

"Forever and always… I will stand with you Harry," I whispered, he nodded and was about to turn but I leaned in close to him. "I'm sorry about Sirius."

A steely glint entered his eyes and I realized that he would never forgive my mother and that the wound I doubted would ever truly heal, "So am I. Mark my words Castor… you are my friend but when I see her, I'm not going to give up dueling her and if you get in my way… I don't know what I'll do," I gulped, revenge was a powerful emotion. One that dug into your skin and stayed there, niggling at your human decency, "I don't want to hurt you Castor but if it comes to that. If your emotion for her gets the better of you I will hurt you to get to her and I won't think twice. Are we clear?" I just nodded, I wouldn't let it happen again, even if I thought my mother loved me she was right, she was a Death Eater, I was a fighter for light. "Good because my emotion will get the better of me and I will fight her. Don't try and stop me." I just nodded again as he turned around and gave me a slight smile before heading back to his seat. I was trembling slightly but I knew he was right, both him and my mother were right, I couldn't be that foolish again, I would only get hurt. Both emotionally and physically.

Dumbledore smiled and me and I headed to sit down quickly, "Well that was a rather eventful dinner. It certainly stumped my end of year speech," the old man chuckled looking at me, "But I still have tonight to rewrite it. Enjoy." With that the sound of chatter and food being shoveled into mouths resumed as I sat next to Neville.

"Nice one mate," he grinned and I shook my head nervously.

"Thanks Nev, maybe now… I can just enjoy the summer," but I doubted it. I doubted I could enjoy anything knowing that Death Eaters were on the loose and knowing that I couldn't have my mother and father and that I was going to face them on the battlefield and that either me or them were going to die.

**_Okay, thanks guys, please tell me what you think about the chapter :) or any suggestions you'd like to make thanks! _**


End file.
